A solo una mordida (Erwin x Levi x Eren)
by Muraki nima
Summary: Un ser de la noche calificado por los demas vampiros por su raza como "exiliado" es atrapado a media cena, sus captores quieren su secreto: "el vampiro que puede nacer" siendo que es el unico de su raza. tras un caos Erwin le ayuda a escapar, con la promesa de encontrarse despues para saldar una deuda pendiente, sin imaginar que en el trayecto encontrarara a otro "exiliado"como el
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

**Esto si no lo tenia programado, aun no lo iba a subir D: pero amigas de un grupo me convencieron de hacerlo. Estoy algo insegura por este fic, porque siento que le falta muchooo para ser un buen fic de vampiros. Pero...aquí estoy, ¡tomando valor para enseñárselo! este aun no termina, me faltan dos capis para finalizarlo, y bueno...es por eso que también me anime a subirlo :D  
Si me han seguido de mis otros fics, se darán cuenta que es una manera diferente de escribir, si no se dan cuenta en este capi, se darán cuenta en los demás si lo siguen leyendo :3 tambien, NO HABRA ADELANTOS en este fic, lo hará mas emocionante y las intrigara mas, bueno...eso digo yo :p  
**

**Espero les guste. Espero criticas de todo tipo: buenas, malas, lo que sea, sera bien recibido :D**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es ficticia, los personajes no me pertenecen si no a su respectivo autor: HAYIME ISAYAMA, yo solo los uso para fines perversos (?).**

* * *

**CAPITULO I:  
**

Caminaba por el gran pasillo hecho de piedras de río, donde no se encontraba ninguna ventana, pero es que ni falta que hacia; solo era alumbrado por una antorcha con fuego cada 20 metros de distancia. A cada paso que daba, el resonar de sus zapatos no se hacia esperar, advirtiendo a las personas en las habitaciones que pasaba tanto de lado derecho como izquierdo de que el sujeto no descansaba, de repente se asomaban manos saliendo por las pequeñas rendijas de cada puerta como si se tratase de una especie de ruego; de una casa embrujada donde muchas manos de seres desconocidos esperan tomarte, pero "ellos" pedían el manjar liquido para poder saciar su sed y ahogar sus gargantas en ese único deleite que tranquilizaba su ya de por si nula existencia. Y es que, para los que se encontraban fuera era ya de por si una pesadilla su vida como para todavía "alimentar" a aquellos que eran retenidos por circunstancias un tanto sabidas, y de otros no, siendo un completo misterio.

-¡ey! ¿ya terminara tu guardia?-pregunto un hombre de cabellera oscura y aspecto siniestro que arrojaba bolsas llenas de ese liquido carmesí a las manos que salían por cada puerta de las habitaciones de puertas de metal grueso.

-si, pero sabes bien que aquí no hay ninguna diferencia entre tiempo, días, o años-escruto, aquel comentario por parte de su compañero era molesto hasta cierta manera. No era alguien con el que se llevara bien, pues siempre discutían sus términos de trabajo, pero al final habían sido amigos hace mucho por lo que solo se trataban de manera cordial.

-si lo se...solo lo hago para romper un poco la rutina y porque Pixis quiere verte después de que termines.

-¿a mi? ¿para que?

-no sabria decirte, tendrás que ir tu mismo y averiguarlo-finalizo, enfocándose en su tarea.

-de acuerdo, y por favor no tomes ninguna bolsa, sabes que son escasas; tu ración ya fue dada antes del anochecer.

Giro para seguir con su camino escuchando un tronido de dientes en queja de su compañero por la reprimenda. No es que a el le importaran muchos los racimos de la comida, pero sabia que era demasiado escasa como para poder tomar mas sin que nadie se percatara de ello.  
Anduvo caminando solo algunos pasos mas sabiendo por instinto que era "hora" de terminar y poder beber aquella sustancia que le haría entrar en un estado de sopor y, que al igual que todos, les refrenada las ansias de salir a cazar, no siendo precisamente animales.

LLego a lo que se podía llamar oficina del mayor, toco al menos unas dos veces para anunciarse y luego fue respondido por un "adelante". Para cuando entro se encontraban varios hombres que le dejaron su mirada diciéndole "así que es el"; algo en el le decía que se podría tratar de un asunto bastante serio como para que esas personas se encontraran ahí; y es que, después de al menos unas horas de que se metiera el sol por completo y que comenzara su trabajo, pudo distinguir movimiento tan "temprano" Esa noche había llegado un carro arrastrado por caballos que normalmente ese tipo de "tecnología" era muy normal para ellos a pesar de que el mundo a su alrededor ya usaba otros métodos que pocos o nadie conocía. Pudo darse cuenta que era algo especial.

-pasa, pasa Erwin. déjame presentarte.

El hombre de falta de cabello pero si un gran pronunciado bigote le presento a las 4 personas ahí paradas a lado suyo. No pudiéndose aprender los nombres porque, aunque sabia que era parte del protocolo quería brincarse eso y saber que es lo que pasaba realmente.

-el trabajo que hemos de encomendarte es que debido a tu ardua dedicación te ascenderé de puesto. Eres de los pocos que se ha mantenido a pesar de nuestra tan...precaria situación para conseguir alimento así mismo que alguien se haga cargo de los "exiliados", por lo que eres el indicado.

-gracias señor, es un honor; pero, si no le molesta me gustaría saber ¿cuales ese trabajo?

-jajajajaja no te gusta perder el tiempo ¿eh Erwin?-le sonrio ampliamente, parecía complacido con su "subordinado" y añadió:- bien, te diré. Estos hombres se encargaron de traer a uno de los "exiliados" mas peligrosos. Como sabrás hace algunos años existió una familia que poco se sabe de su apellido, linaje, así como del extraño "poder", por llamarlo de alguna manera, en su sangre. Creíamos que todos habían muerto en esa trágica exterminación, pero parece ser que...uno se salvo, y estará aquí con nosotros, y tu mi querido amigo, te harás cargo de su vigilancia.

-se refiera a...-su voz le tembló, y es que no era para menos. El estuvo ahí, hace tantos años atrás, que para su edad eso ya parecía mas una leyenda para los hombres mas jóvenes; por lo que, el saber de un sobreviviente cambiaba mucho las cosas.

-asi es, lo descubrieron matando una humana, y sabes que no podemos permitir eso ¿verdad? al menos no tan livianamente como este tipo se atrevía a hacerlo-su mirada endureció, el tema era serio y no podía irse con rodeos.

-pero señor...¡este lugar no es tan seguro! no quiero degradar la calidad de su trabajo, ni el de mis compañeros, y por supuesto el mio; es solo que, si es de esa sangre peligrosa...no me parece un lugar tan seguro para alguien de su calibre.

-es por eso mismo que te tengo a ti-defendio su punto callando a su subordinado.-eres el mejor, así que para que te vayas familiarizando es necesario que veas donde estará.

El mayor hizo una seña a dos de los 4 que se encontraban indicándole a Erwin que los siguiera.

Conocía ese lugar como la palma de su mano, así que se le hizo algo demasiado estúpido el que esos hombres lo guiaran cuando el conocía cada rincón de ese lugar; sin embargo, en cuanto bajaron a una puerta que ni siquiera sabia que existía le hizo advertir que no conocía a su superior del todo ni mucho menos aquel lugar que se había convertido en su hogar.

-aqui esta, es el cuarto mas seguro de esta fortaleza, no hay manera de que pueda salir-aseguro uno de los hombres.

Intento aproximarse, para poder visualizar al incauto en ese lugar, pero se llevo un susto de muerte al ser tomado de las solapas de su camisa en un agarre bastante certero y firme por las rendijas de aquella puerta; no eran lo suficientemente amplias, pero si lo suficiente para que esa mano lo tomara. Sabia que no podía lastimarlo desde esa distancia; a diferencia de los hombres que habían llevado a ese "espécimen" el mantuvo la calma ante uno ser de su pasado, el único que había logrado sobrevivir quien sabe como y en tanto tiempo.

-vaya...uno quedo vivo, creí que hace tantos años atrás había exterminado a cada uno de ustedes-le tomo la mano, alejándolo del, haciendo que le soltara, percatándose que esa mano era tan fría como la suya, solo con una gran diferencia; tenia uñas demasiado largas, llenas de una mugre de descuido, tal cual un pordiosero, pero no era ni cerca algo parecido.

-¡¿que hace?! ¡no lo provoque!-ordeno una mujer que era parte de aquellas 2 personas.

-señorita...Petra, ¿no es así? descuide...se hacer mi trabajo-fue una forma sutil de decirle que no se metiera en sus asuntos.

-te mordere con el único objetivo de matarte-le respondio la voz que encontrándose en una situación poco cómoda; tuvo que soltar al hombre, sin dejar de mirarlo con desdeño.

-apesar de tu situación...tienes agallas-la mirada la sintió que le quemaba la retina, pero pudo sostenerla, dándole oportunidad de conocer sus facciones gracias a la luz que proyectaba el fuego de las antorchas sobre las paredes; eran unos ojos pequeños y afilados, distinguiendo un color entre verde y gris que lo miraban gelidamente. Sus labios eran delgados, llenos de un carmesí que pudo asegurar que no tenia mucho que se había alimentado o, fue interrumpido en el proceso como le habían hecho saber. No parecía muy alto, pues cuando lo soltó vio que bajo algunos centímetros pero que no le evitaba o le intimidaba mirarlo como ese "exiliado" lo hacia, hasta que se alejo y se perdió en la oscuridad de la habitación.

-asi que...ya te enseñaron al nuevo inquilino-una mujer de lentes se aproximo a Erwin. y a las 2 personas

-¡Hanji! ¿que haces aquí? no me digas que...¿lo estudiaras?

-¡asi es! no me agrada la idea pero...¡es el único que queda de su especie!-sus ojos parecían brillarle con una extremada exageración.-asi que seguro sera de gran, gran ayuda.

-o...oiga...todos aquí somos iguales, suena como si fuéramos animales-comento otro hombre de cabello rubio y joven.

-jajaja lo siento...es que es algo que no puedo evitar, soy científica después de todo- se disculpo, aunque interiormente no lo sentía, sabia lo que provocaba a la gente con sus comentarios pocos delicados.

-disculpenla, les presento a Hanji-san, ella es medico...científica...realmente hace de todo por aquí, aunque no necesitemos de médicos, solo experimenta con la sangre y desde el confrotamiento no ha parado de investigar la fuente de ese extraño don que solo tienen los seres como el que nos trajeron.

-si, si. La conocemos, nosotros la trajimos.

Pasaban muchas cosas ese día; el espécimen raro, la llegada de esas personas y ahora mismo la llegada de Hanji involucrada en algo que parecía que le agradaba mas de lo que dijo que le molestaba.

Mas que el haberlo atrapado en medio de su comida, el problema era sacarlo de la habitación inmunda en la que lo habían metido; tenían que usar somníferos en forma de gas, o lazos que le sostenían el cuello y mordazas para evitar que los mordiera, bastaba solo una simple mordida de ese ser para que su vida -si podía llamarle asi- dejara de existir.  
Esa ocasión lo amarraron en una especie de cama que lo sostenía de brazos, piernas y pecho quitando toda capacidad de moverse a libertad.

-jajaja es una fiera...-reia divertida la mujer de lentes tras, después de un forcejeo duro obtener sangre del espécimen en una jeringa.-ey Erwin...no te parece asombroso...este miligramo de sangre es capaz de matar toda una orda de vampiros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me sorprende que esta sangre corra por sus venas sin hacerle ni el mas mínimo daño-apreto un poco dejando salir un chisgete-me gustaria probarla-decia, con un singular brillo en sus ojos que se opacaba por el brillo de sus lentes tras las luces de las antorchas que le dejaban ver su demencia y pasión por esta tan especial sangre que corría por cada vena, por cada arteria del singular ser.

-Hanji...deja de jugar con eso...sabes que es peligroso-reprendio a la chica, conocía hasta donde podía llegar los extremos y peligrosos experimentos de la mujer y mas con algo que le apasionaba; la sangre de los "exiliados".

-jeje lo siento Erwin, pero es que...si tan solo pudiera probarla...

-sabes que no se puede...en la batalla de hace años muchos murieron por solo una mordida, quemados por dentro tal cual si hubieran sido quemados por el sol.

-si, si, me se ese cuento...ey...¿tu lo sabes?-miro al ser que se encontraba postrado sobre la cama de fuerza mirándola desairadamente.-a lo mejor no...pero tu eres especial...ojala pudiéramos darte un trato mas digno, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a perderte ni perder hombres.

El hombre apenas si se movió, miraba a Hanji odiandola por sacar sangre de su organismo; no obstante, a quien mas miraba era a el rubio recargado en un muro lejos del, con los brazos cruzados que también le devolvía la mirada. Si, ya lo conocía, o al menos de lejos, en aquella batalla de tantos años que para el no significaba nada, así como también suponía para el rubio de ceja poblada.

Los experimentos variaban de técnica, así como del sufrimiento del cuerpo del ser. Lo exponían al sol, pero no le pasaba nada, sabiendo que no era un vampiro cualquiera; su sangre ya lo decía, pero el que el sol no le afectara era otra rareza mas de su especial raza. Hanji estaba maravillada con cada cosa que descubría, parecía que aunque no lo admitía públicamente se regocijaba lacerado al ser para ver que podía provocar. Lo dañaba física, emocional, y psicologicamente, llevándolo a los extremos de su mentalidad física, pero decía que todo era por la investigación. Algo que le sorprendió mucho fue que cuando intentaron herirlo con armas no se curaba rápidamente, pero al siguiente día estaba como si nada, y debido a que lo vigilaban de día y noche uno de los guardias vio que el ser "lamia sus heridas" de manera literal, curándose así ¿su saliva era curativa? algo mas para investigar, por lo que difícilmente fue sacarle ese liquido de su boca y comprobar que así era, pero únicamente era curativa para el dueño de ella, no para alguien ajeno. Un hombre murió en ese experimento, uno de los encarcelados en ese castillo que usaron como conejillo de indias.

Por el otro lado, el espécimen luchaba incansablemente por liberarse de esos dolorosos actos contra su cuerpo. Se dijo desde que fue capturado de la manera mas vulnerable que tenia -cuando se alimentaba- que no importaba lo que le hicieran resistiría, pero a ese paso no sabia cuanto era lo que podía durar si seguían desgastando de esa manera.

En las primeras semanas luchaba incansablemente por tener cualquier oportunidad por escapar; sabia perfectamente que si llegaba a escapar nadie podría pararlo porque era temido por lo que significaba ser mordido por el; sin embargo, la extracción excesiva de su sangre, las exposiciones al sol, el daño laceral de armas a su piel -heridas cada vez mas profundas- el poco alimento que recibía -insuficiente para la hambre voraz que lo caracterizaba, ya que en un día de caza normal llega a tomar hasta de 10 humanos sin sentirse del todo satisfecho- lo debilitaban lenta y dolorosamente, podía soportar cualquier daño, menos la comida insuficiente haciéndolo ser mas feroz, mas salvaje, y mas animal de lo que cualquier otro vampiro -en su situacion-pudiera comprender.

De algún modo también era parte de la investigación sobre su especie, fijándose bien en todo lo que Hanji hacia a ese ser, maravillándose no por lo que ella decía o descubría, si no por la resistencia del vampiro "exiliado". Su mirada; a pesar de las heridas, de los duros y cansados experimentos, de las constantes extracciones de sangre; sus ojos no cambiaban de expresión, o mejor dicho, no parecía contar con emociones, todo el tiempo tenia una facial asesina; feroz, tenaz, pero sobre todo inquebrantable, llamándole la atención mucho mas de lo que el pudiera admitirse a si mismo.

Una noche en que lo dejaban reposar de los experimentos, y después de darle su respectiva comida pidió acceder a el de manera directa como era el encargado de vigilarlo no le fue negada esa petición. Entro junto con su compañero Mike Zacarias en la celda bajo del castillo donde lo tenían encadenado de lado a lado de sus manos y sus pies imposibilitando el movimiento, así mismo amordazado para evitar que mordiera. "Que lamentable" fue lo primero que se cruzo en su mente al ver el estado tan deplorable que tenia la vejación de lo que quedaba de aquel vampiro. Sucio, delgado; sin embargo, cuando el hombre alzo la vista para chocar su mirada con la del pudo ver que su mirar seguía igual, era lo único que no se había mermado, seguía tan igual como desde la primera vez hace 16 años en que lo había tomado de su cuello y amenazado con morderlo.

-ey...vas a morir si no cooperas... Han pasado 16 años desde tu captura, y a pesar de todo lo que hemos hecho has resistido. Me impresiona y te admiro, pero si sigues así...morirás de hambre. dinos algo...lo que sea, sera de vital importancia-hizo una seña para que Mike le retirara la mordaza de la boca con extremado cuidado de no ser mordido durante el acto.

Aquel hombre lo miro un momento, y en cuanto sintió su boca libre de aquel trapo sucio y mojado escupió en la cara de uno de los hombres, quemándose tal cual como si fuera ácido; el hombre, saco un pañuelo con el cual se limpio, pero su mejilla volvió a la normalidad, después de todo era un vampiro y esas cosas poco o nada podían afectarle.

-asi que...esta es tu respuesta. Bien, debe ser tarde para presentaciones pero... soy Erwin Smith, y mi compañero es Mike Zacarias. Talvez las presetanciones están de mas, pero si nos dices tu nombre podremos referirnos a ti de mejor manera. ¿como te llamas?

No obstante, el hombre los miraba alternadamente sin decir ni una palabra, observando con el único propósito por ahora en su mente: "comer". Tenia tanta hambre que las venas de los cuellos de ambos hombres se veían tan apetitosas como cualquier presa de las que disfrutaba cazar; sin embargo, aquellas ataduras en sus muñecas y tobillos le evitaba lanzarse hacia enfrente y hundir sus colmillos, los cuales, le dolían tanto que no podía retraerlos, teniéndolos exhibidos como cuando estaba a nada de alimentarse de ese liquido que necesitaba con urgencia-ya que en otro momento, si no estuviera débil aquellos grilletes le hubieran sido fácil romperlos-. No beber de bolsas que le daban si no chuparlo de la mismísima vena de la presa, sentir como la sangre corría por toda su boca, ahogándole la garganta, saboreando lentamente el sabor de hierro que para el era como tomar agua en un día caluroso; le refrescaba, le satisfacía como el mejor de los orgasmos nunca tenidos. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba beber y sus colmillos se lo pedían a gritos. Normalmente guardaba la calma, podia durar mucho sin tomar sangre, pero todos esos años con apenas una probada era tal cual una tortura para su sed.

-tienes sed ¿no es así?-afirmo el rubio cuando se percato de como es que los miraba tanto a el como a su compañero Mike.

Sintió como le había leído la mente; no quería mostrar flaquezas ante aquellos que decían ser vampiros igual que el -aunque no igual por ciertas cosas que los distinguia, una de ellas: su sangre que era veneno para seres humanos como para vampiros-; no obstante, su sed, su ansia, y las ganas de saborear el liquido carmesí eran mas fuerte de lo que el pudiera manejar, incluso ahora podía reprimir su sed, pero solo una parte, pues sus verdugos comenzaban a percatarse de su falta del vital liquido.

-asi que eso es, ¡Mike!

-de acuerdo.

Zakarias tomo del cabello al hombre en lo que Erwin le arrojo una bolsa de sangre en la cara la cual trono al chocar, embarrando completamente de su faz así como de su cuello y su camisa sucia y desgastada.

La brusquedad con la que fue tomado hizo que soltara un quejido, pero en cuanto aquella sangre se desbordo por su rostro saco su lengua lamiendo lo que le daba alcance. Su cuerpo vibró, sus ojos brillaron de regocijo, y sus colmillos por un momento breve dejaron de dolerle; aquel liquido carmesí -aunque fue solo una embarrada- le supo como el mejor de los manjares. LLevaba varios días sin el alimento como un castigo que le habían impuesto por no decir nada de su origen-ya que de los experimentos pasaron a las conversaciones, que al menos por el no se daban- por dos razones; la primera: porque el poco sabia de su forma de "nacer" de la razón de su sangre, y la segunda: porque no se veía obligado a hacerlo, así lo torturaran, no diría nada que lo afectar o que lo usaran en su contra. Era cierto que era el único y si se moría con el secreto de su "nacimiento" seria la mejor venganza en contra de los demás vampiros que para el calificaba como inferiores a comparación del. El no se sentía para nada como un "exiliado" ni como una "raza de vampiro diferente" pero ni mucho menos; especial, solo mas afortunado de poder librarse del castigo de todo vampiro: no poder ver un amanecer jamas; sin embargo su calvarie era estar solo, sin nadie como el, sin ningún compañero con el cual compartir sangre. No es que lo necesitara, pero en situaciones como esta, en que lo trataban como una bestia, como un animal, deseaba fervientemente un compañero -como los "otros" vampiros tenian- con el cual no sentirse del todo como una especie de monstruo rodeado de vampiros que de algún modo, por le hecho de beber sangre como el, no podía verlos como sus iguales.

-supongo que no sera suficiente...pero al menos te calmara, ahora ¿nos diras tu nombre? solo eso te pedimos, ni mas ni menos.

-...

Podia percibir el aroma que desprendía del mismo, del liquido vital, "si mi lengua fuera mas larga lameria toda mi cara" caviló desesperado por saborear un poco mas aquella sustancia que necesitaba para sentirse "vivo". Observo una vez mas a los dos hombres, que esperaban su respuesta. Estaba a su orden y no podía evitarlo; rechino sus dientes un momento y luego abrió su boca en lo que parecía que saldría una voz de ella.

-soy...Rivaille...-el decir su nombre le provoco un poco de sorpresa para el, hace rato que no decía su nombre a nadie, solo el lo sabia, nunca nadie jamas le nombraba por el. El despojarse de su nombre a dos vampiros le hizo sentir desnudo, vulnerable; ellos sabían ahora "algo" del.

-Rivaille...frances...vaya, eso si que no me lo esperaba. Bien, Rivaille gracias por decirnos tu nombre. ¿Zacarias me dejarías a solas con el?

-pe...pero...¿estas seguro Erwin? no tiene la mordasa y...

-tranquilo, estaré bien. No creo que en su estado pueda siquiera moverse un poco.

-bien, pero estaré afuera por cualquier cosa.

El hombre se retiro, quedándose fuera de la celda aguardando por Erwin.

-Rivaille...vengo a hacer un trato contigo y espero que así como eres de tenaz y resistente para aguantar todo este tiempo lo que te hemos hecho, seas lo suficientemente inteligente para saber lo que te conviene.-callo un momento, esperando que el hombre encadenado frente a el le dijera algo, pero solo lo miraba con esos ojos pequeños y fieros con los que siempre era visto, añadiendo-: te sacaré de aquí, podrás tener toda la sangre que necesites hasta saciarte, podrás estar libre, pero sin poder salir de este castillo, pero no sera de gratis tu tendrás que darnos toda la información necesaria sobre tu especie, sobre tu nacimiento, todo lo que necesitamos saber.

Entre tanta palabrería lo único que escucho fue "libertad" pero parecía mas una libertad a medias, pero de eso a estar atado, con apenas unos tragos de sangre, y siendo sobajado a las mas terribles acciones por experimentación, era mejor que nada.

-es ironico...eliminaron a toda mi raza como si fuéramos pestes, y ahora ¿quieren saber de nosotros, de lo que fuimos?

-si, se que no tiene sentido, pero déjame decirte algo. Yo no te veo como un "exiliado" en ese entonces eran una amenaza tanto para vampiros como para humanos, llevándonos incluso a nuestra propia extinción. Tuvimos que hacerlo.

-y ahora que solo soy yo, el único...

-si, porque eres el único eres importante. Rivaille...quiero ayudarte.

-no, quieres expiar tu culpa, ¡por favor! no necesitas hacer eso, eres un vampiro, no necesitas tener sentimientos de humanos.

-es porque una vez fui humano, que puedo sentirlos. Por otro lado...Rivaille, tu "naciste" así, pero no por eso significa que no puedas sentir, o pensar, o tener declives tal cual un ser humano, porque al menos para mi lo eres.

-no me interesa simpatizar contigo-aclaró, creia que las palabras de el rubio frente a el eran una forma de quererlo suavizar, de manipularlo y no iba a permitirlo.

-no necesitas hacerlo, solo que, por tu bien, para que no mueras, te ofrezco una mejor alternativa en la cual te ves y nos vemos beneficiados. Solo dime una cosa Rivaille ¿que tanto sabes de ti? puedo deducir que casi nada. Y...si te interesa, antes de que se quemara el lugar donde ustedes se refugiaban, pudimos rescatar libros que tienen una valiosa información de ti y tu especie. ¿quieres saber lo que contienen? coopera con nosotros.

-solo les interesa que no muera...

-a los demás, a mi me interesa algo mas-sin reparo se aproximo a Rivaille a una distancia segura; descubriendo la unión entre su cuello y el hombro-el ser vampiro tiene sus ventajas y sus desventajas; una de ellas, es poder ser joven y vivir para siempre, pero para mi el "para siempre" ha sido mucho tiempo. Quiero morir, así que...si cooperas...te daré la oportunidad que has querido desde que llegaste aquí: morderme, y alimentarte con mi sangre. Cuando todo haya terminado, dejare que bebas de mi y seras libre de nuevo.

El ver aquellas venas ofrecidas tan abiertamente le hizo dolerle de nuevo los colmillos, las ensias, y la mandíbula; observando con avives el ofrecimiento, ¿como negarse a esa tentación? no solo quería matarlo, si no también saciarse con esa sangre y con eso tendría su libertad. Obtendría tres cosas, pero a costa de que ¿información? sin embargo si escapaba, la informacion de nada le serviría pues el estaría lejos.

-que patetico...¿morir? hay muchas formas en que un vampiro puede "morir" solo deja que el sol te rostise y se acabo. Mi sangre, mi saliva, causan el mismo efecto; no le veo la diferencia.

-si que la hay, no para mi, si no para ti. Tu obtendrás tu venganza, yo obtendré mi descanso.

-venganza es cuando la otra persona sufre, tu no sufrirás porque eso deseas.

-Rivaille...¿quieres mi sangre no es así? puedo verlo en tus ojos, son los mismos que yo tengo cuando veo a una presa-mordio su muñeca dejando emanar esa sangre en el trapo que tenia como mordaza, tiro del cabello de Rivaille exprimiendo en sus labios la sangre del trapo, luego se alejo; observando con detenimiento que el pelinegro se deleitaba con aquel manjar que relamio de sus labios, de sus colmillos, que incluso cerro los ojos degustando lo que ese saber significaba, incluso hasta soltó un bufido de placer por lo que esa sangre representaba para su lengua.

-maldito...-sentir ese sabor que se había imaginado durante tanto tiempo y ahora deleitarse con el de una manera tan poca, fue frustrante, pues quería seguir probándolo.-bien...acepto...pero cuando mueras por mi, no seré gentil, te destrosare el cuello hasta exprimirte toda esa deliciosa sangre tuya-relamio sus labios mirando fijamente a los ojos de Erwin.

-bien...no esperaba menos...-sonrio satisfecho, conseguiría su muerte, no le importaba que tan cruel fuera solo le importaba dejar su eternidad.

...

* * *

**-se esconde- u/u ¿les...gusto? ¡espero que si! espero criticas de todo tipo: favs, follows. Necesito saber que opinan para saber si seguir mostrandoles de esta historia o...dejarlo aqui.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER :D**

**¡saludos a todos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Holaaaa!**

**Pues parece ser que...dejo un buen impacto :D me alegro. gracias por sus reviews animando la historia, aunque no lo crean un reviews es importante, mas de lo que parece, asi que las gracias es lo menos que puedo darles :P espero les guste este segundo capitulo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es ficticia, los personajes le pertenecen a HAYIME ISAYAMA, yo solo los uso para fines perversos (?)**

**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.**

* * *

**CAPITULO II:  
**

El mayor; Pixis, se sorprendía de la habilidad que tenía Erwin para cumplir sus mandatos por muy difíciles que parecieran. El rubio había conseguido la colaboración del "exiliado" en retribuirles información de su raza; habían conseguido poca con su sangre, su saliva, las exposiciones al sol y las laceraciones, pero era una información vaga y superflua que no les decía casi nada de lo que realmente querían saber; además aquellos libros que habían logrado salvar de la fatídica aniquilación de la clase de vampiros como Rivaille estaba en un dialecto que no era posible reconocerlo y aunque no les gustaba admitirlo, lo necesitaban a él para descifrarlo y poder sacar a la luz los misterios que tenía la raza de los "exiliados". ¿Por qué ese interés por esa raza ahora que estaba aniquilada? Solo Pixis lo sabía.

– No quisiste decírselo a Pixis, pero conmigo tienes la obligación ¿Qué le dijiste a ese "exiliado" para que aceptara? –

– Mike... Ahora no...– el otro rubio le tenía sostenido del brazo con firmeza, lo había interceptado en el pasillo durante lo que era su hora de trabajo.

– Nada de "ahora no" ¿cómo lo convenciste? Espero no se te esté ocurriendo abandonarme, o provocarlo para que te mate. ¡Tú eres mío! ¡Yo te elegí! ¡Después de todos estos años juntos deberías estar agradecido! –

Aquello lo repiqueteo en el pasado, Mike había sido el "culpable" de su conversión a vampiro, algo que no había sido meramente decisión suya, sino más bien obligado por las circunstancias. De un arranque de ira, pero tratando de calmarse agito su brazo liberándose de las garras de su compañero.

– ¿Agradecido? Hijo de puta... Soy un idiota por seguir aquí... Haciendo algo que no quiero... Estar en un lugar que no quiero... Vivir sin querer hacerlo... ¡No me pidas que te de gratitud! El que debería agradecer eres tú. Ahora, si no te molesta, déjame hacer mi trabajo. –

Lo había hecho enfadar, había tocado un tema que aun, a pesar de los años, seguía siendo una herida tan viva y abierta, como cuando fue hecha. Mike ya no insistió más, dándole paso a Erwin en el angosto pasillo para que continuara con su labor.

Después de aquel día, fue sacado por hombres aun encadenado y amordazado, pero el no opuso resistencia ya que cuando el prometía algo lo cumplía no importando que; sin embargo, su mente solo lo torturaba con el delicioso sabor de la sangre del vampiro rubio; quería probarla de nuevo, degustarse con su delicioso sabor. Debía admitir, era un néctar singular. Anteriormente pudo matar a dos o quizá tres vampiros, una sangre diferente a la de los humanos tanto en sabor como en textura, no obstante la de Erwin era especial había algo en ella que le hizo casi perder la cordura.

– Aquí dormirás... Eres afortunado, así que no lo eches a perder. –

La voz de uno de los carceleros, que también era vampiro, lo abstrajo de sus pensamientos de una manera grosera, percatándose casi al mismo tiempo de su irrupción mental, que estaba en un cuarto del castillo en quien sabe que piso pues por el ventanal solo podía ver montañas y arboles a lo lejos siendo alumbrados por una diamante redondo sobre el cielo muy, muy lejos en las alturas.

Los hombres lo encadenaron cerca de la cama donde parecería que iba a dormir; sintió lo cómoda que era en cuanto lo dejaron a solas ¿cuánto hace que no dormía en una? No lo recordaba, pues su cama en los 16 años antes de que lo capturaran había sido: un frio suelo, una cueva oscura, o un árbol; en los lugares menos habitables posibles, y con el mínimo consuelo del sueño ya que la mayor parte del tiempo tenía que estar en vigía para que no lo descubrieran con la guardia baja; y, ahora, después de esos 16 años preso, su única cama era una celda húmeda y oscura.

Apreció todo a su alrededor, parecía una habitación demasiado arreglada ¿qué podía el necesitar de ahí? Era un vampiro, a lo mucho solo la cama y una buena dote de sangre; lo que hubiera en el ropero o en la puerta junto a la cama le era de poca relevancia; sin embargo, le urgía con exageración limpiarse la sangre seca, el sudor, y la suciedad de mucho tiempo; independientemente de que fuera un vampiro vago o un "exiliado" como le decían, la suciedad era algo que no podía permitirse, pero la cadena que lo ataba no le permitía alejarse demasiado de la cama "cual libertad, sigo encadenado" pensó irritado mirando su pie con el grillete fuertemente apretándole.

– ¿Y qué dices, te gusta? –

La voz en el silencio en el que había sido envuelto lo hizo levantarse de la cama en la cual se había recostado un momento; al incorporarse, vio a quien le pertenecía esa voz.

– Oh... Lo siento... ¿Te desperté? –

– No realmente... ¿Qué es esta mierda?– inquirió mostrando el grillete en su tobillo. – Dijiste que estaría libre, esto no se parece en nada a una libertad, por mucho que sea condicionada, además... Lo único que cambio fue la habitación porque sigo encadenado. –

– Lo siento mucho Rivaille, yo confió en ti, pero Pixis no, ni los demás– justifico, acercándose al hombre, y sin tomar ninguna precaución le tomo del tobillo quitándole el grillete y sobándole el mismo.

Por un momento se retrajo, y el tocamiento de esas manos frías le hizo dar un escalofrió que lo recorrió desde su tobillo hasta su nuca como si se tratara de un choque eléctrico.

– Eres un idiota... Mira que acercarte a mí de esta manera, puedo morderte en cualquier momento ¿no te importa? –

– Ya te lo dije, confió en ti, además si quisieras hacerlo lo hubieras hecho ya. ¿Hicimos un pacto, no es así? Si te solté fue porque supongo que quieres tomar un baño, el agua caliente ya está lista y no sería bueno que se enfrié. –

El rubio se dirigió al ropero donde saco una bata, una toalla grande y ropa dándosela en las manos al pelinegro.

– Toma, yo esperare un rato afuera, hay algo que tenemos que hablar. –

Asintió, dirigiéndose al baño que era la puerta que estaba a lado de la cama.

Talló su cuerpo con vehemencia enfermiza; retirando toda suciedad impregnada en su piel, luego de ello se sumergió en la tina disfrutando del calor del agua, saco un poco su pie izquierdo, sobándose el tobillo viendo que tenía marca en ese, en el otro y en sus muñecas, sin evitar cruzarle por su mente el pequeño flash back de cuando el rubio lo toco y lo que sintió por ese contacto ¿qué rayos era eso que sentía? Era extraño y le perturbaba, ¿sería por su sangre? Si, tal vez eso era; se dijo, pues desde que el probo, lo vio diferente ¿cómo presa? Sí, pero también como algo que no lograba ponerle aun nombre.

En cuanto termino su baño y se colocó la ropa que le había dado el rubio -la cual le quedo a la medida- pudo sentirse como una persona o más bien, como un vampiro decente, aunque "decente" era algo que no se usaba normalmente para calificar a un vampiro. La ropa era todo un conjunto aristocrático; un chaleco, un saco, una camisa con el clásico moño que le gustaba usar, y un pantalón de vestir bien planchado. Es como si la ropa hubiera sido escogida a su gusto cuando nadie sabía nada del ahí. Recordó, el rubio la escogió para el ¿cómo sabia? No tenía idea de quién era el, ni porque deseaba con fervor la muerte, pero esos pequeños detalles que comenzaba a saber del, de alguna manera lo inquietaban sin saber porque.

Salió del baño, arreglándose el moño de su cuello, y el sonido de la puerta aviso a Erwin, -quien estaba mirando hacia afuera del ventanal- que Rivaille estaba listo. Se aproximó a él, viendo que se ocupaba del moño, pero él le retiro sus manos para hacerle el nudo.

– Yo puedo solo... – se retiró disgustado, el que aquel hombre fuera más alto que el, y que se acercara a él sin deberla ni temerla lo ponía de malas; lo hacía sentirse indefenso y pequeño, lo cual para nada era, por si fuera poco, no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente se le aproximara demasiado, y mucho menos un vampiro que bien podía ser su alimento; Erwin lo era. – No necesitas desvivirte en atenciones conmigo... No pretendo ser tu amigo, ya que eres mi presa. –

– Lo sé, pero quiero que tu estadía sea lo más confortante posible. –

– Jum... Eso debió ser cuando llegue... O más bien, cuando me obligaron a venir.

– Olvida eso... Lo importante ahora es que estarás aquí, lamentablemente tengo que ponerte el grillete de nuevo, perdona pero es algo que debo hacer. –

– Lo sé... –

En mutismo dejo que Erwin le colocara de nuevo el grillete, después de eso, el rubio se sentó a lado de rivaille soltando un gran suspiro, como un previo para prepararse para lo que iba a decir.

– Nos están buscando... Humanos que saben que estamos en sus tierras... Creo que Pixis necesita el secreto de tu poder para poder combatirlos. Normalmente tratamos de no tomar vidas humanas tan seguido, solo las necesarias, pero ellos pueden darse cuenta de la falta de población debido a que es tan baja. Lo que quiero decir es... Rivaille... –

No supo en que momento, o de donde lo saco, pero le ofreció un libro con pasta de piel; olía a viejo y tenía el lomo algo quemado.

– Este es uno de los libros que encontramos en donde ustedes se refugiaban, la letra seguro la entiendes, y como tú puedes estar despierto durante el día sin que te afecte el sol, tendrás tiempo de checarlo con cautela. Necesito que lo leas, y nos digas que dice; quizá ahí puedas encontrar más cosas de ti mismo así como el secreto de su extraño poder. –

Escuchaba lo que Erwin le decía en lo que hojeaba aquel desgastado libro dándose cuenta, que, en efecto, comprendía el dialecto usado en aquellas páginas amarillentas.

– ¿Lo entiendes? –

– Si... –

– ¿Qué dice? –

–...–se detuvo en una página, leyendo sobre cómo se alimentaban entre compañeros en tiempos de hambruna que no había un humano cerca recordándole dolorosamente que él no tenía eso y que todo el tiempo que anduvo furtivo tenía que alimentarse de lo que encontrara aunque no lo satisfacía del todo.

– ¿qué dice, Rivaille? –

Miro un momento más el libro, leyendo con atención lo que el contenía, luego miro a Erwin que parecía esperar su respuesta, advirtiéndole que el rojo amanecer se acercaba.

– Deberías ir a tu ataúd... O donde quiera que duermas... Pronto amanecerá... –

–Oh… es verdad... –se incorporó de la cama, percatándose de que la noche comenzaba a aclararse para dar oportunidad de que el sol saliera de entre las montañas, no podía estar más tiempo ahí. – Pero dime antes ¿qué dice? –

–sobre los compañeros... Y la forma de hacer el vínculo... Tú tienes compañero... Ese tal...–

–Mike Zacarías– interrumpió, dándole un nombre, sonando algo disgustado al tener que mencionarlo, pero si quería ganarse la confianza de Rivaille se dijo que tenía que decir algo del también.

– Si... El mismo... –

– Rivaille... ¿Nunca has tenido un compañero? – se atrevió a preguntar, viendo en la mirada del pelinegro que así era, no había tenido un compañero, era obvio, al ser el único de su clase era imposible que lo tuviera o quizá lo tuvo en alguna vez lo que le hizo preguntarse ¿cómo es que ellos morían? No les afectaba el sol, ¿el fuego si? Eso no lo habían experimentado porque era arriesgado perderlo, pero supuso que a eso sí sería voluble.

– No... No es algo que te importe– esquivo la pregunta. – el vínculo de ustedes y el mío es diferente y por razones diferentes. –

– ¿Cuáles son esas razones? –

–Para alimento... Ustedes son para soportar su soledad, en mi caso es para disminuir el hambre; aquí lo dice, pero yo ya lo sabía. –

– ¿En serio? Vaya... – expreso con fascinación – ¿No es acaso que pueden alimentarse de humanos? –

–Sí, pero en el instante en que mordemos... Tenemos que apresurarnos a tomar la sangre o de lo contrario la presa muere y no podemos tomar sangre de un muerto... Igual que ustedes... Pero requiere de mucho más que solo detenerse cuando el corazón deja de latir... Y entre compañeros... No hay forma de envenenamiento, se toma la necesaria que nos satisface, pero eso no lo entenderás jamás. –

– Rivaille... – le estaba soltando la información, tal como esperaba que fuera sabiendo que aquel hombre a pesar de su carácter que parecía decir "no a las reglas" debido a lo fiero que se había mostrado para resistirse a la toma de sangre, y lo recio que era para no alegar nada de su raza, en realidad era un hombre de palabra lo cual le agrado.

– ¿que? Deja de mirarme de esa manera... Pareces un idiota enamorado. –

–jajajajaja perdón... Es que... Quizá te parezca tonto, pero... Lo que sabemos de ustedes es tan vago... Gracias por esto Rivaille, estas a un mordida menos lejos de mi cuello. –

– Ya vete... Está a nada de amanecer... – "una mordida menos" el pensar en morderlo era lo que tenía en mente todo ese tiempo, no sabiendo cómo es que se pudo contener; lo mejor era correrlo antes de que su ansiedad lo dominara.

Le sonrió cordialmente, admirando un momento más aquella mirada gélida y sin expresión que comenzaba a tolerar, incluso se atrevía a pensar: en que le agradaba. Salió de la habitación del pelinegro, para dirigirse a sus aposentos, y así mismo al ataúd donde dormiría satisfecho por la información que había adquirido entusiasmándose con la demás que conseguiría.

En cualquier momento del día, en lo que los demás vampiros dormían, él podía escaparse si así lo hubiera querido; sin embargo, tenía algo que cumplir y seria recompensado con el ofrecimiento de la mejor sangre de vampiro que había probado hasta ahora, así que, durante el transcurso del día comenzó a leer aquel libro que cada vez que terminaba una página tenía que pasarla con cuidado debido al mal estado del libro. Lo leía con detenimiento, con atención, y con interés, debido a que había cosas que no sabía del mismo. La forma de vida, la forma de alimentarse, y demás cosas que el sabia esperando encontrar algo nuevo, no tanto para darlo de información si no para conocer más del y su clase; de repente, sus ojos prestaron atención a unos párrafos.

"_...es así como podemos reproducirnos...pero nuestra sangre es especial, hay algo en ella que permite que la hija de Eva, humana, pueda dar a luz un hijo vampiro, que se crie como un ser humano normal, pero a la edad de 15 años comienza a desarrollar su "adolescencia vampiro" por lo que es requerido que este en constante cuidado pues es cuando su hambre por sangre es más notable; así mismo el "hijo de vampiro" tiene que ser mordido por el mismo que fue mordido su madre para "activar su sed de sangre" considerándose así un vampiro, pero del cual se tiene que tener extremada vigilancia debido a que su "nacimiento como vampiro" le despierta una sed insaciable que es difícil controlar..."_

¿Eso era? ¿El gran secreto? ¿Nacían de un humano? ¿Eran híbridos entonces? Más preguntas surgieron a su mente, leyendo enfocadamente en esos párrafos que eran de vital importancia ¿de verdad podría dar esa información a los demás vampiros? "no" era algo importante, su sangre era especial, no solo por el hecho de que era veneno para otros que no fueran como el, sino también para poder tener el "don de crear" debía tener algo que las demás sangres de los vampiros no tenían lo que le hizo formularse: ¿querían crear ejércitos de vampiros para contrarrestar humanos que los perseguían por ser una amenaza? ¿Y si eso era contraproducente? Él no tenía nada que ver con los vampiros que lo habían apresado; sin embargo, se encontraba en la encrucijada de decir o no decir lo que había leído y que tanto le afectaría que lo dijera ¿se desharían del, por ser el único después de obtener lo que querían del? ¿Lo usarían para poder hacer "nacer" vampiros? Eran demasiadas preguntas que no tenían una respuesta convincente al menos para él.

Siguió leyendo topándose con imágenes o más bien, dibujos que resumían lo dicho; mujeres humanas que eran secuestradas, todas ellas; embarazadas, algunas las criaban desde niñas para que, cuando ya tuvieran una edad adulta, pudieran "juntarla" con un hombre y así, creándole un hijo, el cual, seria criado por los vampiros que mordieron a la mujer embarazada. Lo que ahí veía y leía sonaba tan fácil, pero imagino que no podía ser así, el poco recordaba de su infancia y ni que decir de los que hayan sido sus padres; no le era algo importante dada ya su edad, pero ahora mismo la incertidumbre lo invadió y la tentación de crear un vampiro como el para ser su compañero pero... ¿de verdad se atrevería a matar a una mujer embarazada para quedarse con su hijo? ¿Él lo criaría? No, definitivamente no tenía alma de padre, así que desecho esa idea.

_"...la hija de Eva, premiada, tiene que ser mordida cuando su cría este a lo meses de gestación; a veces, por la delicadez de su embarazo se les aplicaba la "mordida" a los 7 meses, pero eso solo en casos especiales, además..."_

Algo más que saber, intento pensar en todos los humanos que había mordido cuando tuvo oportunidad de toparse con uno, pero no recordaba ni una mujer embarazada y es que con el hambre no era importante quien fuera, ya que solo los veía como su alimento y no como los seres humanos que eran.

La lectura continuo al menos unas horas más hasta percatarse de que la luz natural del día iba siendo poco a poco opacada por el rojo atardecer "pronto vendrán" se dijo; estaba preparado para las preguntas pero solo respondería lo que le convenía no había forma de que supieran lo que en esos escritos decían ya que él era el único que podía leerlos. Sabía que no era honesto, pero no podía arriesgarse a decir de lo que se había enterado.

Dejo de leer cuando la luz del día dejo de ser su fuente para poder leer aquellas letras en las páginas amarillas y desgastadas del libro viejo llegando a un poco más de la mitad de su contenido; durmió al menos unas pocas horas, puesto que del atardecer al anochecer faltaba poco y no sabía en qué momento vendrían por él, así que era mejor restaurase para poder estar un poco fresco cuando lo despertaran -siendo que eso no le agradaba, detestaba la irrupción de su sueño-la lectura lo había cansado por lo que el sueño llego casi de inmediato haciendo que cerrara sus parpados casi en el instante en que su nuca toco la cómoda almohada.

Toco la puerta, pero la persona dentro de la habitación no respondió, así que paso dentro. Las cortinas estaban abiertas de par en par, deteniendo su mirar en la cama donde reposaba el pelinegro. Se aproximó lentamente, embelesado por la imagen del hombre descansando tan pacíficamente sobre la cama; se sentó a un lado, fijándose que sus facciones cuando dormía; se veían relajadas, pacificas, pareciendo casi muerto pero más bien era un no muerto hermoso a la luz de las velas que minutos antes, cuando entro, prendió para iluminar la habitación. No se pudo resistir, así que aproximo su mano a retirar el cabello de su frente, pero en el acto fue tomado de su muñeca con firmeza, siendo absorbido por esos ojos color gris que lo miraron con ira, al mismo tiempo con sorpresa.

– ¿Qué demonios haces? –

– Perdona... Te veías tan tranquilo... Que no pude evitarlo... –

–Pues evítalo... No estoy acostumbrado a que me despierten de esa manera. –

– Nunca debiste dormir bien ¿no es así? Ya sabes... Siempre a la espera de que te sorprendieran con la guardia baja. –

– Oí tu... ¿Qué puedes saber de mí? – se sentó en la cama bajando sus pies en lo que en ese acto el rubio se alejó parándose enfrente del.

– ¿Por qué no me dices por mi nombre: Erwin? Será más fácil para los dos ¿no lo crees, Rivaille? –

– ¡Oí...ya te lo dije! – le tomó del cuello de su camisa para mirarlo a los ojos directamente. –no soy tu amigo...eres mi presa y soy tu cazador...no necesito hablarte por tu nombre, así tu tampoco lo hagas, no es bueno formalizar para ninguno de los dos. –

– ¿Por qué? – inquirió ingenuamente, le fascinaba la personalidad de Rivaille, y que no parecía amedrentarse con nada ni siquiera con él, pero, si lo pensaba bien, él debía temerle dada su "condición" de vampiro y lo que podía hacerle con solo morderlo.

– ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Cuando cazas no andas diciendo: "¿cómo te llamas? Un gusto. Disculpa, pero voy a tomar tu sangre" ¿o sí? Así que déjate de esas tonterías que no van conmigo-de un empujón lo soltó parándose enfrente del, sin sentirse menos solo por el hecho de que el rubio era más alto que él. –

– Tienes razón... – se agacho a quitarle el grillete. – pero si tu no lo harás, yo sí. Vamos Rivaille...– le ofreció su mano para que lo siguiera.

– Estúpido... No necesito eso... –le dio un golpe a esa mano ofrecida caminando enfrente del – ¿No piensas amordazarme o atarme? –

– No, confió en ti– le sonrió ampliamente abriéndole la puerta de la habitación hacia el pasillo del castillo.

– Pues... No deberías... –en un acuerdo silencio salió a lado del rubio.

Fue llevado por un largo pasillo con antorchas cada 20 metros que alumbraban el fúnebre lugar, luego bajo unas escaleras dando con un pasillo más, para después entrar a una habitación. Le era extraño, el lugar parecía sin poder ver la luz del sol, pero el estar ahí le daba la sensación de que el lugar estaba bajo tierra ¿su habitación era la única con ventana? De repente le surgió la pregunta puesto que él tenía una cama, un cuarto normal, no sabiendo cómo es que los demás vampiros realmente dormían; probablemente tenían un cuarto pero sin cama, ni ventanas, solo el ataúd.

En cuanto entro a la habitación supo que el lugar había sido ambientado para el interrogatorio. Una mesa, dos sillas, y las velas y antorchas que alumbraban el lugar; de los alrededores, de las esquinas para ser precisos, salió un hombre que no había visto, con un traje de aristócrata, de nula cabellera y bigote pronunciado; en silencio, le pidió que se sentara, lo cual hizo estando a su lado Erwin que parecía su sombra.

Las preguntas fueron principalmente sobre el libro que había leído, dijo lo que sabia, pero como se había dicho, no dijo cómo es que ellos podían nacer. Omitió varios detalles, para no revelar lo que era tan importante, lo mejor de todo es que le creyeron. El trato fue más cordial, incluso se desvivieron por dejarle una buena botella llena de sangre que calmo su hambre que estaba aguantando desde el amanecer.

A partir de ese momento las noches y los días fueron pasando casi en un parpadeo; así como también, cada interrogatorio era más duro que el anterior, pero en ningún momento dejo que supieran que omitía el secreto de su nacimiento "no he llegado a esa parte" "este libro no contiene ninguna información referente a eso" era lo que decía. En algún momento llegaron a dudar de lo que les decía, de que si lo que leía en aquel libro era realmente lo que contenía; no obstante, siempre supo cómo hablar para omitir esa parte. Conforme daba información mejor era el trato. Lo dejaban pasearse por los alrededores, le daban más sangre; y, en varias ocasiones se vio tentado a beber la sangre de Erwin y escapar, cosa que no le era difícil porque sabía que su ventaja era escapar durante el día, pero no lo hacía, ya que eso conllevaba que lo persiguieran sin descanso y lo que quería era poder tener una vida tranquila, devorando a cuanto vampiro u humano pudiera sin tener que esconderse. No es que fuera un objetivo de vida ya que él no era un soñador, pero si en algo pensaba era en poder beber la sangre que él quisiera, puesto que no tenía compañero que pudiera aplacar esa hambre. Si vida era lo que tenía de mas, podía viajar y conocer más allá de las murallas que protegían a los humanos del resto de vampiros fuera de ellas -siempre y cuando tuviera un compañero con el que pudiera alimentarse, sin preocuparse por la sed nunca más-.

Incluso se había acostumbrado a ese estilo de vida; a la constante compañía del rubio antes de acostarse, y después de eso. Le preparaba los baños que tomaba durante la noche, le llevaba el mismo su dote de sangre.

– Déjame... – extendió su mano para que Rivaille le diera lo que le pedía.

– No... Yo puedo solo... –

– Vamos, deja de ser tan rejego... –

– ¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer? – en eso le lanzo la toalla a la cara. – Anda, siente útil entonces. –

– Gracias... – tomo la tela de su cara, causándole gracia que Rivaille podía ser "lindo" sin siquiera proponérselo, pero no iba a decírselo, porque seguro se molestaría.

El rubio se paró atrás de Rivaille cuando este le dio la espalda y le ayudo a secarle el cabello. Ninguno decía nada, solo se escuchaba el rose de la toalla sobre la cabeza del pelinegro. Erwin admiro su cabello; negro como una noche sin estrellas, sedoso -podía darse cuenta través de la tela incluso- se aproximó percibiendo un delicioso aroma a jabón que era fresco.

– ¡¿Q-Qué haces?! – al sentir la respiración del rubio cerca le hizo dar un brinco volteando a verlo que estaba muy, pero muy cerca de su cara pudiendo apreciar sus facciones y esos ojos azules que le miraron. Oh no, esos malditos ojos, los ojos de Erwin le miraban de manera diferente, lo veía como un igual, como una persona, lo cual lo hacía sentirse desnudo, y por un momento feliz.

– Perdona... Pero no pude evitarlo...

– Te la pasas diciendo todo el tiempo "no puedo evitarlo" cuando te acercas de esa manera, ¿tan débil eres? Deberías evitar confiar tanto en mí... No es bueno. –

– No es debilidad... Nunca creí que tú me causaras tanta inquietud y curiosidad... Creo que me gustas... No sé si sea tu raza, o tu sangre... O tu... Pero eso es lo que pienso.

– ¿Y ahora que sandeces dices? – se giró sorprendido por lo sincero que podía ser viéndolo a la cara quitándose la toalla de la cabeza– No deberías decir eso... Tienes un compañero ¿no es así? No creo que le agrade la idea de que te líes con alguien como yo. – bajó la mirada, ya no quería mirar esos ojos, pero vio que la mano de Erwin se acercó a la suya, la que sostenía la toalla.

– Yo no pedí ser su compañero... Al diablo lo que el piense. Déjame terminar de secarte. – Le tomo la mano, pero luego deslizo sus dedos a modo de caricia para dar con la toalla viendo que este se la dio de nuevo y se giró en silencio, dándole a entender que siguiera.

Y volvieron a guardar silencio, mutismo que rompió el pelinegro cuando Erwin le dijo que había terminado. Seguía dándole la espalda.

– Si… No pediste ser vampiro... ¿Cómo es que lo eres? Él es tu maestro, lo puedo saber a simple vista. ¿Porque alguien como él...? – pero no se atrevió a terminar de formular la pregunta puesto que se volteo de nuevo para verlo a los ojos. La mirada del rubio era una combinación extraña; entre tristeza, dolor, ira, todo combinado en una expresión que hizo a Rivaille sentir un vuelco dentro del.

– No responderé a eso – de repente su mirada endureció. –Tuve que serlo... Dada las circunstancias, además... Tú lo dijiste no debemos familiarizarnos. Soy tu presa, tu mi cazador, nada más ni nada menos que eso.

Lo supo, toco una parte sensible para el rubio sin saberlo, y es que esa pregunta se la había estado haciendo en su cabeza desde que comenzó a convivir con el de manera tan forzada, que, para ese momento ya no le parecía así y no podía distinguirlo bien.

– Entonces, no entiendo que haces aquí ¿secándome el cabello? ¿Preparándome el agua para mi baño o trayéndome sangre? Eso de algún modo hace que nos relacionemos ¿no? –

– Eso es mi trabajo. Lo siento Rivaille. –

– ¿Ah? ¿Porque te disculpas idiota? –

– Por no decirte que yo... –

– Lo acabas de decir. Soy tu cazador. Así que cállate la puta boca– le arrebato la toalla de la mano y se alejó del.

De ahí, no paso más, no se volvió a tocar esa conversación. ¿Porque le causaba curiosidad? En ese tiempo irremediablemente estaba siendo amistoso con él y no sabía porque era. El tenerlo cerca, el escucharlo, el verlo, ya era algo vital; suponía que debía ser por la sangre que saboreaba mentalmente cada vez que tenía oportunidad de verle el cuello pensando en hundir sus dientes en la carne; pero, para nada le gustaba estar en un solo lugar. Ese día o más bien, esa noche toda cambiaria. De repente el sueño le fue interrumpido a casi amanecer, después de terminar de leer el tercer libro; el ruido fue estruendoso y alarmante que le hizo pegar un brinco sobre su cama y así mismo percatarse de que, tras el ventanal, se podía ver un brillo rojo, igual que si estuviera ya amaneciendo.

– ¡Rivaille, los humanos que nos cazan, están aquí! ¡Debes irte! –

Su habitación fue irrumpida por el rubio llegando de manera alterada; se acercó y le quito el grillete.

– Pero... ¿Cómo? –

– No hay tiempo para explicar, tienes que huir o si no tu también serás asesinado. Nos emboscaron en nuestro momento más vulnerable. Ya quemaron a varios estamos combatiéndolos pero han muerto muchos de nosotros. Te diré por donde puede huir sin que te encuentren. –

– No, ¡Aun me debes tu sangre! –

– Ya lo sé... Pero por ahora no podemos pensar en eso... ¡anda! –

– No, voy a morderte ahora mismo– le tomo de los brazos, sacando sus colmillos dispuesto a darle el agarre en su cuello y extraer el líquido que ansiaba con vehemencia.

- ¡Maldición Rivaille! –

En eso se escuchó otro estruendo que hizo que el castillo se estremeciera. Sin pensarlo mucho Erwin tomo de la mano a Rivaille llevándoselo casi a rastras por unos pasillos dando con una puerta que parecía llevar a un largo y oscuro pasillo.

– Este pasillo te llevara a el bosque, trata de ser muy precavido y sigiloso, aunque sé que no tengo que decírtelo porque sé que lo eres. –

–¡Maldita sea! – Se soltó del agarre, – Escúchame bien idiota, no me iré hasta tomar tu sangre, es lo único que me tiene aquí con ustedes. –

– No puedo dejarte... Tengo que ayudar a mis compañeros. –

– No es como si te estuviera pidiendo permiso– sin premeditación, se abalanzó contra Erwin, tirándolo al suelo, tomando su cara con brusquedad para poder hacerla a un lado teniendo a su disposición el cuello del rubio; podía ver sus venas palpitar, casi sintiendo ese sabor de nuevo provocándole que se le hiciera agua la boca.

– Ayúdanos... –

– ¿Qué? – Justo cuando iba a morderle, esos ojos azulinos lo miraban determinante, sacándolo de su concentración.

– Ayúdanos a matar a los humanos que nos atacan, y tu podrás beber entonces de mi sangre– tirado en el suelo lo miraba desafiante, sin ningún temor a ser mordido por el, ya que era lo que quería, pero no ahora.

– ¡No me cambies el pacto! – se aproximó a su cuello para morderlo pero fue detenido por la muñeca del rubio que fue la que mordió en su lugar, pero como fue por enzima de la ropa, su saliva escurrió por ella cayendo en la cara de Erwin provocándole una quemada que curo enseguida.

– Ayúdanos Rivaille... Si salemos victoriosos, podrás tener la sangre que deseas. –

Se miraron un momento, intercambiando miradas de desafío y de inconcordio. Erwin quería su ayuda, sabía que los demás vampiros lo valorarían por eso e incluso disminuiría su temor hacia el "exiliado". Rivaille solo quería beber esa sangre, y el postergarlo le era algo que no quería ya tolerar más; sin embargo, molesto se retiró del cuerpo del rubio retrayendo sus colmillos, con eso también, sus ganas de beber.

– ¡Bien! Les ayudare... Pero será todo. –

Se dejó convencer, irritándole de sobre manera el hecho de doblegarse por aquel rubio.

Retornaron el pasillo para subir las mismas escaleras, caminar algunos pasillos hasta salir lo que parecía un recibidor que estaba complemente destruido. Los gritos de vampiros quemándose no se hicieron esperar, así con las contantes explosiones de lo que se percataron después que eran cañones. El castillo estaba que se caía.

– Nos veremos después... Búscame para tomar lo que tanto ansias de mí. –

– De acuerdo... –

Sin saber bien que hacer comenzó a recorrer el lugar, evitando el fuego y los lugares ya caídos del castillo, era cuestión de tiempo -o de más lanzamiento de cañones- para que el lugar se callera por completo. Mordió a cuanto humano le fue posible, pero solo eso, no podía aferrarse a ninguno con el propósito de alimentarse pues el único propósito era eliminarlos; aun así los ataques de cañones no cesaban, incluso había humanos que parecían pelear con unas espadas grandes, o se deslizaban por el castillo con un equipo desconocido por el hasta ahora, se trepaban por los ventanales para atacar a los que se encontraban dentro incluso arriesgando su propia vida en ello. Fue atacado varias veces, pero él era más rápido, más ágil. Mordía, saboreando -aunque fuera un instante- la sangre que probaba, entusiasmado solo con la idea de que si todo salía bien podría al final beber la sangre de Erwin como su recompensa.

El amanecer se aproximaba, algunos vampiros que no eran "madrugadores" comenzaron a quemarse apenas se veía el cielo claro, debido a la llegada del sol. Le preocupo, hace rato que la batalla parecía estar terminada, pero los vampiros seguían combatiendo incluso sabiendo que el alba estaba cerca amenazándolos con los primeros rayos del sol los quemara ¿porque se preocupó? Su alimento ambulante llamado Erwin hace rato que le había perdido la vista por lo que temía por su comida no por la vida del. Por lo que, como pareciendo que su pregunta de donde se encontraba era respondida, el rubio apareció de la nada. Entre los escombros del castillo, en medio del caos que aún era presente.

– RIvaille... Estás vivo, me alegra. –

– Idiota... Va a amanecer... Debes esconderte cuanto antes... –

– No puedo, aún hay humanos en la parte trasera, aunque el castillo ya lo hemos perdido junto con los presos que teníamos, será difícil encontrar los que murieron y los que lograron escapar en medio del caos. –

– Al diablo los demás... Tienes que darme tu sangre ahora. –

– Lo hare, lo prometo, pero no podré cumplirte. –

–¡Maldito seas...! ¡Tomare lo que me pertenece! Me he cansado de que lo postergues, de matar a humanos sin control sin poder alimentarme de ellos, ya es momento de beber algo. – escruto más que molesto, estaba fastidiado de que postergaran su comida.

– ¡No, escúchame! – lo detuvo de los hombros, aprovechando de su altura– tengo un castillo en la muralla maría, está bajo mi nombre, Erwin Smith, podrás identificarlo porque está en medio del bosque, búscame ahí. Si quieres ser libre, este es el momento, yo les diré a todos que moriste en medio del caos. –

– ¿Pero que estas...? –

– Por favor... Necesito quedarme y ayudar a mis compañeros, tú has estado en una situación similar ¿no es así? Así que por favor, intenta comprender. –

–Tsch... Que sucio eres... De acuerdo... –volvió acceder a sus peticiones, y es que dejar su sangre escapar es algo que no podía permitir; sus ganas de beber la sangre del rubio eran más fuertes que cualquier cosa por ahora en la mierda de mundo que vivía.

– Bien, nos veremos ahí... – comenzó a alejarse para ayudar a sus compañeros a ocultarse del sol que se aproximaba.

– ¡Erwin, no mueras! –se disponía a correr para alejarse de la zona de desastre, pero se detuvo para gritarle lo que en ese momento, con fervor deseaba que no sucediera, ya que beber de esa sangre por ahora era algo que no quería dejar pasar.

– Rivaille... Es la primera vez que... Dices mi nombre. – giro su vista sorprendido pero sobre todo feliz de escuchar de la voz del pelinegro hablarle tan personalmente.

– Idiota... Eso es irrelevante... ¡Corre!

– Si... Nos veremos... –

Rivaille se disponía a correr, pero un parpadeo el rubio estaba enfrente del, el cual le dio un beso apenas perceptible para sus labios pero que pudo sentir claramente los labios del otro.

– Es una promesa... –

Después de eso el rubio desapareció de su vista sin poder siquiera alegar algo por la confianza que se tomó por invadir sus labios. ¿Podía confiar en él? No lo sabía, lo que si es que ahora era libre gracias a él, esperando que de verdad en un momento no muy lejano se encontrara con Erwin de nuevo para poder saldar la deuda.

...

* * *

**Bueeeeeno, como veran en este capi di muchisisimas pistas, seguro se dieron cuenta :D ya vendra lo que esperan seguro todas ustedes. La aparicion de Eren *-*¿que como sera? aahhh pues eso tendran que averiguarlo para el proximo capitulo xD. Dejen un hermoso review, de esos que ustedes saben que me animan. Espero les haya gustado :D**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**saludos a todos ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Holaaa!**

**lamento actualizar hoy y no ayer, pero tuve juntitia con mi fansub y me fue imposible :/ ademas ando escribiendo un two short EruRi jejeej les gustaria leerlo? espero sus respuestas :D Por lo pronto les dejo el tan esperado capitulo 3: LA APARICION DE EREN! jajajajaja si quieren llamarlo asi :P**

**ADVERTENCIA: La historia es ficticia, los personajes le pertenecen a HAJIME ISAYAMA, yo solo los uso para fines perversos (?) **

**-este capitulo contiene un poco de violencia y...OoC. no se preocupen, nada que afecte lo original, espero les guste :D**

**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.**

* * *

**CAPITULO III:**

Poco a poco se alejaba del desastre en el castillo en el cual por varios años estuvo preso; El ruido de los gritos de vampiros quemándose eran menos estridentes, el fuego estaba ya casi consumado por lo que rápido le perdió la vista entre los árboles que recorría rápidamente; así mismo, el amanecer era más claro, el sol subía lentamente pudiendo percatarse de una ligera brisa que le refrescaba la cara, llevándolo a un rio en el cual se detuvo para limpiarse la cara, las manchas de sangre ajena, así como la suciedad por correr. Si algo que detestaba era lo pegostoso que podía ser el sudor, el cual limpio enseguida. Luego de eso, continuo con su viaje, aun no tenía idea a donde dirigirse, ya que lo principal era alimentarse para poder resistir su viaje hacia la muralla María; sabia donde se localizaba, y para ello le faltaba mucho camino que recorrer. No tenía idea de cómo es que localizaría aquel castillo de Erwin con tan poca referencia, pero confiaba en su buena intuición y coordinación para poder encontrarlo, además, si se esmeraba un poco más, quizá hasta podría detectar el aroma del rubio para percibirlo, confiando -aun no sabiendo cómo es que lo haría- en que Erwin estuviera ahí para cuando el llegara, poder tomar de su sangre, y seguir con la libertad que hasta ahora estaba disfrutando.

Hace rato que llevaba en el bosque, el alimentarse de lo que iba encontrando: ardillas, conejos, pájaros, e incluso; ratas, era detestable y algo humillante para su calidad de vampiro. Odiaba tener que recurrir a alimentarse de sangre de animales, pero tenía que aguantar hasta llegar a el poblado ya ahí pensaría en beber sangre de un humano sin ser notado; no obstante, aún faltaba un largo tramo para llegar, por lo que tenía que seguir tomando de lo que fuera temporalmente.

Mientras, descansaba en una rama alta de un árbol pudo escuchar -aunque lejos- las pisadas de alguien a unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí ¿era un persona? ¿En medio del bosque? "parece que encontré a mi presa" cavilo entusiasmado de que comería algo decente, no sabía de quien se trataba, pero eso no importaba si podía saciarse de ese néctar y tener algo de paz a su fuerte hambre.

En el instante en que había cumplido 15 años, hace un año, sintió que en el algo había cambiado. Miraba el mundo aburrido, lo único que le entusiasmaba era poder formar parte del ejército y combatir a los vampiros infiltrados en las murallas, quizás en un tiempo lejano poder vivir fuera; Claro, el cambio no fue de un día para otro, pero día a día, noche tras noche, todo fue cambiando para él. La comida no le sabia igual, algunas veces desabrida o se sentía inapetente; miraba a las personas con un énfasis en sus cuellos, incluso si se concentraba podía ver sus venas llenas de sangre o escuchar su corazón latir cosa que le era extraña que no comprendía del todo. Había en ocasiones en que tenía un hambre insaciable, pero por más que comía no se sentía lleno lo que causaba que se enfermara pues no se alimentaba como debía. Y ese día, precisamente ese día, su padre se había molestado con él por querer intentar unirse a la legión de reconocimiento, a las legiones del ejército más peligrosa. "No puedo detener tu curiosidad, pero no estás bien, no puedes unirte por ahora estas enfermo y necesito tenerte en observación hasta saber lo que tienes". Le había dicho su padre; de hecho, venia diciéndoselo desde pequeño, pues según su progenitor tenía un comportamiento que distaba de un niño normal. Pero... ¿Que era "normal"? No comprendía el término de esa palabra y no quería entenderlo, era aburrido pensar en ello. Entonces, ese día, furioso porque su padre lo detenía hacer lo que tanto soñaba salió disparado hacia las calles de shiganshina sin ningún rumbo en realidad, solo quería desaparecer un rato dándose cuenta que estaba a nada de entrar en el bosque, y lo hizo; entró al bosque quería alejarse más y más; perderse. Que se preocuparan por el un rato; no obstante, en lo que la cólera se esfumo de su cabeza, se percató de que ya había anochecido, la inmensidad del bosque se hizo más densa, todos los árboles se veían iguales, miro hacia atrás pero no tenía idea cuan tan lejos se encontraba de Shiganshina ¿estaba perdido? Sí, eso era. El frio comenzó a aumentar, se abrazó a si mismo tallando sus brazos en busca de darse calor, en lo que seguía caminando, mirando a todas partes si podía ver luz, o algo que le dijera donde podía dirigirse para encontrar la salida; Sin embargo, solo se rindió, hambriento y cansado. Se sentó a los pies de un roble esperando no encontrase con un lobo que pudiera amenazar su vida en lo que la rabia se convirtió en miedo, en ansiedad, y así mismo en una depresión tan fuerte que comenzó a rechinar los dientes, así como también recoserse las manos hasta dañarlas.

El latir de ese corazón era frenético, inquieto; que le hizo aumentar más las ganas de encontrarse con él. Hasta que, pudo ver a alguien sentado en las raíces de un roble que lloraba descontroladamente en lo que rasguñaba sus manos percibiendo el aroma de esa sangre. El solo olerla le hizo vibrar deseando poder saciarse de ella.

No se escuchaba más que el aullido de un lobo a lo lejos ¿ya me encontró? ¿Y si está llamando a los demás para darse un banquete conmigo? Muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza entrando en otro estado: paranoia; pensando en cosas que no podía ser reales, o más bien que no distinguía en si eran reales o no. Su padre le denominaba "crisis nerviosa". Estaba en una de esas crisis. Su progenitor le daba medicamentos para calmarlo, pero ahora ni él ni los medicamentos se encontraban al alcance. "cálmate...cálmate" se repetía esperando que esa palabra surtiera el mismo efecto que las medicinas, dándose cuenta que sus manos estaban lastimadas debido a estarse rascando, en eso se escuchó un ruido entre los matorrales haciendo que levantara la vista guiado por el sonido más que por sus ojos, ya que no podía ver absolutamente nada en esa maleza de ramas y hojas.

En cuanto vio que aquel por el cual se quería alimentar se percató del pequeño ruido que hizo entre los matorrales, retrocedió para no ser visto, aunque no sabía si podía verlo, pero de todas maneras tenía que cerciorase de tomarlo por sorpresa. Se acercó un poco más viendo como la presa se balanceaba hacia tras y hacia enfrente murmurando algo que no podía escuchar desde la distancia donde estaba.

Ya no podía esperar más, era el momento. La presa se había relajado un poco pero seguía escociendo sus manos. Se abalanzó contra ella tirándolo a la tierra húmeda del lugar.

Pasaron unos minutos después del ruido entre las ramas diciéndose que tal vez había sido parte de su paranoia que escuchaba cosas. Y, de la nada, sintió como alguien o algo lo tiro sobre la tierra sintiendo un peso enorme y desconocido sobre él. El pánico lo domino, comenzó a forcejar con ese bulto, pero era más fuerte que él, grito pero fue acallado, y, sin la mayor premeditación percibió como su cuello fue mordido fuertemente "es mi fin" puntualizo. Siguió forcejeando, pero sus fuerzas poco a poco se iban, aquel ser parecía amar su cuello porque no dejaba de morderlo; entonces, en los últimos instantes lo supo "¿es...un vampiro?" fue lo único que su cordura le permitió pensar, pero ya no podía sentir, ni miedo, ni frio, ni dolor...nada parecido. Se sintió cansado, como si tuviera mucho sueño, cerró los ojos y todo se volvió negro.

Era de las pocas veces en que una presa se le oponía tanto. Era obvio; cualquier presa que se viera atacada contra su vida se oponía, no obstante en este caso era distinto fue más fiero, no era para menos, por los latidos de su corazón pudo saber que estaba aterrado pero fue eso mismo -y el sonido de sus pasos en la tierra del bosque-que lo hizo ser atraído por ese humano. Cuando estuvo succionando el néctar de sus venas, por el forcejo, y el contacto, se percató de que era un hombre; no obstante, no fue eso una sorpresa ni algo que le importase, simplemente un detalle que no le paso desparvado, y, aun así había algo más...¡su sangre! Si, era ¡la mejor que había probado hasta ahora! No se comparaba ni con la de Erwin, ni con la de ningún otro vampiro o humano ¿porque? Tal vez se debía a que llevaba días saboreando sangres de animales que su paladar estaba acostumbrado, por lo que, ahora que se deleitaba de nuevo con una de un humano le sabia a manjar, no se detuvo a pensar en eso, solo disfruto lo que esa ambrosia le había causado a su hambre. Se sentía excitado, lleno, satisfecho, incluso feliz por comer ese delicioso líquido. En cuanto el sopor por aquella sangre paso lamio dos de sus dedos pasando esa humedad por la herida de la mordida, la cual se fue curando poco a poco quedando solo la sangre derramada que lamio deleitándose un poco más con ese sabor que había degustando tanto "así no sabrán de que murió" puntualizo. Todo el, su saliva, como su sangre parecían actuar en autodefensa; su sangre por si querían morderlo -que casi nunca pasaba- y su saliva para curar tanto sus heridas como las que hacía a sus víctimas sin ser detectado, algo que nunca dijo a los vampiros que lo tuvieron preso.

Pasaron algunos días desde que bebió aquella sangre ¡no se sentía hambriento! ¿Cómo era posible? ¿tan buena era aquella sangre? No supo a que se debía, pero lo agradecía porque lo mantenía con fuerza, cuerdo y no pensaba para nada en tener sed. Al caminar un poco más pudo llegar a un risco donde vio el distrito. ¡Había llegado! Sintió alivio no solo por el hecho de que estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de su cometido, si no relajado de no tener sed por lo cual no tendría que matar a ninguna persona para saciarse.

En cuanto entro a la ciudad robo un capa verde que pertenecía al ejército para pasar como un soldado; los cuales vigilaban las entradas para el impedimento de vampiros que se sabía que habían buscado la forma de entrar en las murallas para alimentarse de los humanos que ahí se refugiaban, por lo que la inspección de las personas que pasaban por las puertas era rigurosa; se dijo que con ese disfraz, no tendría tanto problema; no obstante, no lo iba a hacer durante la noche, si no durante el día así no dudarían de que era un humano y no que se hacía pasar por uno.

El buscar el momento perfecto para pasar por la puerta como un soldado le llevo más tiempo del que hubiera querido por lo que para cuando se dio cuenta ya era más de medio día, situación que le molesto pero aún tenía tiempo para poder escapar haciéndose pasar por un soldado; Aun no sabía que era lo que le preguntarían, pero ya se las ingeniaría para pasar a la muralla María- ya que se encontraba en el distrito Shiganshina- y dar con el castillo de Erwin para poder tomar la sangre que le fue prometida así saldando el asunto pendiente.

Se reajusto la ropa, coloco la capucha de la capa sobre su cabeza, disponiendo su camino; por consiguiente, se dirigía a la puerta que dividía María y Shiganshina decidido; cuando, de pronto, una especie de choque eléctrico cruzo por su mente haciéndole girar como si ese rayo a su cabeza hubiera provenido de alguna parte del distrito ¿qué era eso? Jamás lo había sentido, era algo nuevo para el por lo que lo intrigo de sobre manera, haciendo que sus ojos miraran a todos lados tratando de saber de dónde provenía, pero por más que intento no pudo saberlo; sin prestarle mayor atención retomo su camino; no obstante, paso de nuevo, un choque eléctrico pero ahora con imágenes en un flash en su mente *la imagen de humanos aterrados, la imagen de unos dientes rompiendo la carne del cuello de alguien. Incluso, pudo sentir el sabor en su boca como si él fuera el que tomaba ese néctar*

_-*¿qué es...esto...?*_

Cavilo tratando de meditar si eran recuerdos, pero no era nada de eso. De nuevo, el choque con la imagen de dos humanos muertos y otro más siendo devorado, y fue ahí, que pudo saber de dónde provenía. No estaba lejos, así que tratando de no perder la pista, así como de no llamar la atención -que lo vieran correr de repente- fue tan de prisa como pudo entre la gente y los edificios.

-_el sabor de la sangre de alguien más cruzo sus labios y su lengua, los que había mordido anteriormente ya estaban en el suelo con los cuellos destrozados, veía la sombra del que mordía, pero no podía verlo porque era como si fuera el mismo-_

¿Cómo era que podía ver eso? Supo entonces que no se trataba de sus recuerdos, ni mucho menos de algo que él estuviera haciendo, supo ya que podía ver lo que otro vampiro estaba haciendo no muy lejos de ahí ¿pero...cómo? ¿Porque podía ver eso? ¿Qué relación podía tener el con aquel vampiro que...? Entonces lo supo. No era normal, eso nunca le había sucedido, ¿era otro como él? ¡No era posible! No... ¡si era posible! ¿Que otro vampiro atacaría a plena luz del día? Entonces pensó, recordando solo algunos borrosos recuerdos de cuando el apenas pudo huir cuando los demás vampiros decidieron eliminar su raza; incluso había buscado en vano que alguien más haya sobrevivido, pero en todos esos siglos pasados jamás había encontrado alguien como él. Ahora, de pronto "ese" quien quiera que fuese, se le aparecía en su mente. Su raza estaba conectada, por lo que podían saber lo que hacían, era un modo de estar seguros, pero no era algo que ellos programaran, ya estaba en su sangre tener esa especie de "contacto" que se daba como choque eléctrico en sus mentes cada vez que alguno se alimentaba o corría peligro. Lo había olvidado; durante el exterminio había perdido a sus amigos y compañeros Esther y Fallan, era hace tanto de aquel "contacto" que percibirlo de nuevo era hacerlo volver en el tiempo en el que tenía con quien compartir sangre.

Sin importar de quien se tratase, llego al lugar de donde había recibido aquel "contacto". Cauteloso se asomó por la ventana haciendo que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su expresión nula de emociones se llenara con la expresión del impacto y la estupefacción. Era un hombre que por su corpulencia parecía joven, encima de un cuerpo que devoraba con extremado regocijo en lo que en la habitación se encontraban los cuerpos de dos ya devorados, y dos niños más en un rincón mirando sin otra cosa más que hacer -debido al bloqueo de sus mentes por el pánico- pareciendo que su turno llegaría pronto para terminar igual que los adultos yacidos en el suelo con los cuellos destrozados y las miradas perdidas sin brillo.

"¿Qué demonios hace este idiota a plena luz del día, sin la menor prevención?" cavilo irritado, porque ahora que lo pensaba ya estaba el también involucrado por solo el hecho de estar mirando. El chico al fin alzo la vista, urgiéndose hacia atrás lleno de placer, de deleite, que Rivaille conocía muy bien; fue entonces que pudo verlo. Su corazón dio un vuelo, era de cabello castaño, piel morena, le resbalaba sangre por las comisuras de su boca, ojos verdes que brillaban intensamente como esmeraldas esculpidas, sus colmillos que se asomaban peligrosamente, y sus ojos dilatados por estar en el sopor de lo que el néctar carmesí causaba a su sistema, lo que le hizo advertir algo más; El chico había terminado con la victima tirada sobre el suelo. Se incorporó sin mirar lo que había dejado, o lo que quedo de la presa para dirigir su mirada ardiente de apetito que parecía no tener fin y el cual lo tendría al beber la sangre de los niños que al saber que había terminado con aquel hombre, ellos seguían.

Palideció, aquel chico caminaba lentamente hacia los niños que parecían tener entr años de edad, con los ojos llorosos y que, debido al temor que le tenían no podían ni correr, ni gritar, solo llorar. Escucho al chico reír, supo entonces que disfrutaba ver a sus víctimas llenas de terror -igual que el- era algo escalofriante. Con el dorso de su mano limpio la sangre de su boca, el lamio con su lengua en un movimiento rápido, para luego volver a dirigir su mirada a los chicos. Uno de ellos se movió para tratar de huir, pero fue detenido por el vampiro de un pie jalándolo lentamente, siguiendo con esa risa que aunque era como un murmullo a Rivaille le hizo tener calosfríos ¿de verdad lo hará? Era obvio que lo iba a hacer. No supo porque, pero su cuerpo se movió solo, ya no podía seguir mirando más aquella masacre y sabía que en cuanto la gente del distrito encontrara los cuerpos mordidos de tal manera, advertirían que había un vampiro, lo cual le afectaba porque la vigilancia se pondría mas estricta debido a que el ataque había sido en el día cuando supuestamente los vampiros atacaban en la noche.

Irrumpió por la ventana, rompiendo el cristal, el chico de ojos verdes giro su vista al escuchar el estruendo de los vidrios romperse solo viendo como era detenido por un brazo que se colocaba en su cuello a modo de llave, y un brazo del era torcido de manera dolorosa hacia atrás impidiéndole que sí, se movía, su brazo terminaría roto.

– ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿No has tenido suficiente con esos tres de allá? ¡Estos son niños! No creo que puedas alimentarte mucho de ellos. –

– ¿qui-quien eres...? ¡Suéltame! Tengo mucha sed... No importa si esos niños no pueden saciarme, los beberé de todas maneras. –

–¡No lo harás! Ustedes dos, mocosos... ¡huyan! –

Los niños, sin saber bien que sucedía -lo único que sabían era que se habían salvado-se arrastraron intentando escapar; sin embargo, el chico que era retenido por Rivaille, no podía permitir que las presas escaparan, así que mordió el brazo que le detenía del cuello lo que hizo que el pelinegro tomara su brazo al sentir el impacto de los dientes encajándose en su carne con toda la intención de dañarlo.

– ¡No escaparan! –

Uno, que era una niña, hecho un grito al sentir que era tomada de los cabellos, pataleaba por que la soltara en lo que aferraba sus manitas a su cabeza para de algún modo detener el dolor que le causaba a su cuero cabelludo ser jalado del cabello de esa manera tan osca.

– al principio dolerá... pero luego... no sentirás nada más... –

– ¡no, déjala! – intento detenerlo Rivaille.

Era demasiado tarde, el chico vampiro cubrió su boca de la niña con su mano libre, en lo que ladeo su cabeza mordiendo el cuello de la pequeña que seguía sosteniendo del cabello. La pequeña soltó un quejido al percatarse de la mordida, pataleo unos instantes, luego lo hizo más lento, hasta que dejo de hacerlo. Aquel vampiro se estaba saciando de la sangre del pequeño ser humano que tenía entre sus garras, en cuanto termino arrojo a la niña escuchándose como un sonido hueco al contacto del cuerpo inerte en el piso.

– no... No es suficiente... necesito más... –

Como embelesado por la ambrosia que le causaba el beber sangre camino hacia el niño que miro con terror como aquella niña -que parecía su hermana- había sido matada en un instante.

– ah... ¿tú eres el que queda? Bueno, ni modo... tengo hambre, así que... –

– ¡ya basta! –

Grito Rivaille, reflejando pavor, si pavor; Él sabía lo que era tener sed, lo que era tomar sangre de 3 sujetos o más y no sentirse del todo satisfecho, pero aquel vampiro que parecía más joven a él no parecía tener control sobre cuando parar o que presas tomar. Ya no quería seguir viendo lo que ese vampiro estaba haciendo, tomo al niño, y sin pensar mucho mordió su cuello tomando su sangre, sintiendo como el cuerpo de la pequeña victima comenzaba a dejar de moverse por el forcejeo y sus ojos a apagarse lentamente.

– ¡listo! Ya no hay nada que puedas tomar aquí. –

– ¿porque? ¿Quién eres? ¿Porque interrumpes en mi comida? –

El chico lo miraba con un gélido odio, aquellos ojos esmeraldas que hace unos instantes brillaban con intensidad, miraban con desdén y furia desmedida al pelinegro.

– no ¿quién eres tú? Pensé que todos habían muerto... ¿cómo es que tu...? – Aún tenía el sabor del néctar del pequeño, el sopor no se iba del todo por lo que se sentía aturdido no solo por beber sangre sino también por todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo. Se miró su brazo que había sido mordido, la herida se comenzaba a curar pero lentamente, el chico no parecía aturdido ni mucho menos dañado por haberlo mordido confirmando lo que el sospechaba. Era como el ya no le cabía la menor duda.

– ¿ah? Tú fuiste el que irrumpiste, tu deberías presentarte, yo solo me estaba alimentando... ¿tú también eres vampiro? Seguro eres como yo, ya que por los libros he sabido que solo deambulan por la noche. –

– no eres ni cerca como yo... tu eres un mocoso... ¡ ¿quién demonios eres?! – exigió la respuesta furioso, no por las víctimas, si no por lo impertinente que era y por lo involucrado que se vio de la nada.

– no tengo porque decirle... yo solo me estaba saciando... –

– si serás...

Se aproximó al chico de manera tosca, recargándolo sobre la pared, aprisionándolo con su antebrazo del cuello, independientemente de su altura, pudo hacer eso perfectamente impidiéndole respirar.

– ¿Qué quie-quiere...? – apenas pudo articular palabra, supo que aquel hombre era de temer, los ojos de color gris brillaban de manera que le hizo sentirse helado como si esas pupilas fueran un par de témpanos con los cual era mirado.

– ¡tu nombre! ¿De dónde saliste? Nunca había visto un vampiro tan imprudente como tú, ¿ya te diste cuenta de lo que has hecho? ¿Sabes cómo remediarlo? ¿Qué tal si los humanos se percatan de tu presencia? ¿De qué eres diferente a los demás vampiros? ¡Demonios...! ¡Dime tu nombre idiota! –

– E-Ere… Eren... Ja-Jaeger... – dijo al fin, y fue cuando le soltaron del cuello pudiendo entonces percibir como de nuevo aire pasaban a sus pulmones de manera tan súbita que le hizo toser un poco recuperando con eso el aliento. – ¿que... que quiere de mí? –

Rivaille no respondió, había obtenido lo que necesitaba "Eren" no le sonaba, no recordaba un vampiro de ese nombre. ¿Quién demonios era ese mocoso? Entonces...recordó lo leído en aquel libro: _" a sus 15 años desarrollan su "adolescencia vampiro"...su sed es insaciable debido a su nacimiento como vampiro..." _Se aproximó a las víctimas que tenían los cuellos completamente destrozados.

– oí... ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿Qué experiencia tienes en tomar presas? Se ve que no sabes que puedes ocultar esto, así que cuando los inspeccionen solo los encontraran "vacíos" sin saber el motivo de muerte... eres un idiota. –

– ¿ocultar? ¿A qué se refiere? –

– lámete los dedos. –

– ¿eeeh? –

– ¡solo hazlo! – ordeno explícito.

– bien, bien... no sé para qué, pero lo hare... –

El chico se lamio los dedos, Rivaille pidió que se acercara indicándole que pasara sus dedos por la herida del cadáver. Entonces vio, aquella mordida comenzó a curarse por sí sola, bastaba con un poco de saliva para que aquella herida sanara de la nada como si de magia se tratase. Se sorprendió, pero entonces entendió y lo mismo hizo con las demás víctimas, relamió la sangre restante como Rivaille le indico y los cadáveres ahora parecía que dormían.

– No sabía que... podía hacer eso... – expreso aun conmocionado viendo los cuerpos.

– te dije que eras un mocoso... aun no me has respondido ¿cuántos años tienes? –

– ohm... 15... No... 16 años... no... ¡Espera! Tú no me has dicho nada, no sé nada de ti. –

– ¡deja de hablarme como tu igual, mocoso idiota! – se giró asomándose la ventana, para saber si la gente que pudiera estar merodeando, o vecinos se percataran de lo que ahí sucedía, pero no fue así, todo parecía tranquilo. Fue así que, suspiro tomando una decisión que no le agradaba del todo, pero que de algún modo tenía que hacerse responsable. – Vendrás conmigo. –

– ¿quééé? ¿Por qué? Yo no te... no lo conozco... ¿cómo se llama?... ¿porque tendría que irme con usted? –

– Soy Rivaille... – dijo al fin, como un modo de que con decirle su nombre pudiera convencerlo. – Necesitas aprender más sobre lo que eres, y sobre todo del autocontrol, no sabes nada de eso. Lo que acabo de ver es un animal idiota alimentándose en medio de sus enemigos. Los humanos son nuestras presas, pero también piensan y sienten, y si nos descubren serán tus peores enemigos. –

No le quedo nada que objetar, aquel vampiro sabia más que él y el solo hecho de verlo experto le hizo admirarlo. No sabía nada del mas que ese nombre extraño "Rivaille" que era un vampiro como el -situación que el descubrió hace poco- y que le enseñaría más cosas como lo que podía hacer con su saliva. Eran de las primeras víctimas que tomaba desde que se perdió en el bosque y que mato a su propia familia -su padre y hermana adoptiva- bebiendo igual sangre, pero no se arrepentía su sed le decía "bebe" y era lo que hacía. No tenía a nadie más que el mismo así que no tenía nada que perder.

– Bi-bien... me iré con usted... pero no por lo que dijo... es... es interés personal... –

Con un ademan hizo que el chico lo siguiera. Rivaille busco dentro de esa casa algo que le ayudara con la idea que le había cruzado su mente, se hizo de un lazo y salió de aquel edificio con el chico.

El pelinegro ató a el chico de manos y le dijo que trajera consigo la cabeza baja todo el tiempo "yo me hare cargo y por favor, trata de contenerte" le dijo, esperando que esa amenaza sirviera de algo.

Caminaron por las calles de Shiganshina que los llevaría a la puerta que dividía ese distrito con la muralla María. Ya era casi el anochecer, pero no podía espera más para marcharse, quería encontrar a Erwin ya por lo que no podía esperar más tiempo. El encontrarse con ese chico "Eren" le había hecho perder tiempo, pero lo había usado perfectamente para pasar por la puerta.

– ¿a dónde soldado? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – le pregunto un soldado que lo detuvo en la puerta junto con un rifle.

–Laurens... soldado Laurens... – mintió, robándose el nombre de quien había robado la capa.

– ¿con que Laurens eh? – hizo un ademan a otro soldado que tenía una lista donde parecía que revisaba el nombre. – ¿con que motivo cruzas María? –

–es un largo viaje... tengo que llevar a este preso a la corte en Sina para su juicio. – Dijo sin perturbarse por la mirada inquisidora del soldado que lo cuestionaba.

–oh... ¿peligroso? –

– oí... ¿crees que si fuera demasiado peligroso lo traería solo atado? Es un vil ladrón, pero ha causado muchos líos aquí en Shiganshina, por lo que ha sido bastante buscado ¿no te llego el informe? Deberías saberlo ya a estas alturas, pero el correo dentro de estas murallas es muy impreciso... con toda la inseguridad que hay de vampiros infiltrados y eso... –

– ¡tienes razón Laurens! Pero no menciones lo de los vampiros tan abiertamente... no queremos causar pánico. – miro al soldado de la lista afirmando que el tal Laurens estaba ahí.

– bien, bien Laurens, puedes pasar. ¡Buen viaje! –

– gracias... –

Sin más pasaron por la puerta de Shiganshina. Eren se sorprendió que Rivaille no había ni sudado un poco por las preguntas del soldado que vigilaba, que incluso era bueno mintiendo dando un argumento bastante convincente y sin titubear. ¿Quién era? Le intrigaba, ahora que iba detrás del, mirando su cabello con ese corte que en efecto parecía un soldado, su espalda, su cuello... ¡oh sí! Su cuello, ahí fue donde perdió toda noción de lo demás solo pensando en lo sensual que se veía, en el sabor que su sangre podría tener pero... ¿podría beberla? Era un vampiro como él y según el sabía solo los vampiros bebían de sangre humana no de compañeros.

En la entrada de María fueron cuestionados de nuevo pero Rivaille dijo casi lo mismo que en la puerta de Shiganshina dejándolos pasar, fue entonces que Eren no podía reprimir más su hambre, el estar del otro lado lo hacía sentir liberado y de algún modo con el permiso de poder beber de quien se le pusiera enfrente; la gente de su alrededor se le antojaba en demasiada hambruna ¿pero no era acaso que hace poco se había alimentado? ¿Porque seguía sintiéndose tan sediento? No podía resistirlo, tenía que morder a alguien, a un soldado que vio, al entrar, a las personas de la calle, incluso a un niño que vio correr.

– ¿qué demonios haces? – La voz de Rivaille lo sustrajo de sus deseos de hambre tan súbitamente que brinco, deteniéndose.

– ¡no es momento de pensar en beber! ¡Debes contenerte idiota! –

– ¿ah? – no supo a qué se refería, ¿porque de repente le pedía eso? ¿Que había hecho? ¿Acaso su mirar era tan obvio? Fue en ese preciso momento que al relamer sus labios por sentirlos secos se dio cuenta que tenía los colmillos expuestos, como si estuviera a punto de morder. – ¡ah...! Lo-lo siento... – apretó sus ojos, intentando pensar en algo más que no fuera beber y poco a poco sus colmillos comenzaron a retraerse, pero no del todo. – rayos es que... tengo tanta sed... –

– ¡aguántate! – escruto furioso en lo que seguía caminando con el como "preso".

–¡no puedo! ¡Quiero beber! Si no lo hago... si no lo hago yo... – sus colmillos volvieron a salir sin que él pudiera siquiera planearlo, era como si ellos hablaran por él, o que ejercerían una especie de dominio sobre su inexistente cordura.

– ¡es... un vampiro! ¡Dejaron entrar a un vampiro a María! – de repente se escuchó una voz gritando a todo pulmón.

El grito alerto a ambos hombres, que para su desgracia aquel grito de alerta despertó la curiosidad no solo de civiles, si no también de soldados que en cuanto los ubicaron comenzaron a correr hacia ellos.

– ¡diablos! Eres un vampiro idiota. –

Rivaille acio a Eren con el lazo para que corrieran, empujando a la gente y demás personas. Unas corrían, otras miraban desconcertadas y unas más se escondían. Paso lo que el pelinegro temía: caos, persecución; él sabía lo que era eso, pero obviamente el chico no lo sabía.

– no... No puedo correr bien... desáteme... – pidió, trastrabillando por dar el paso a la velocidad de Rivaille.

– no hay tiempo... Corre mocoso... – decía entre jadeos, debido a lo que huir representaba. ¡No podían dejarse atrapar! Impulsado por la sola idea de que tenían que desaparecer de la vista de los humanos, cargo a Eren -el cual, aunque se quejo supo porque el hombre mayor que el había hecho ese acto, era cuestión de vida o muerte- en su espalda llevándoselo a toda prisa ¿qué más líos le podía causar? ¿En qué momento pensó que sería buena idea que se lo llevara con él? ¿Qué le diría a Erwin una vez que lo viera? Espaciadamente pasaban muchas cosas en su mente mientras corría. Los humanos los perseguían incluso arriba de los techos con esos instrumentos que tenían ajustados a sus ropas, que el pelinegro maldijo en el momento en que a esos mortales se les ocurrió crearlos. Entonces vio algo que sabía que podía aprovechar. Vio que del lado izquierdo se veían unas montañas, un bosque que separaban a la ciudad de la naturaleza. Cambio de dirección, aprovechando su habilidad para brincar y su rapidez. Encaro a los humanos, que por un momento parecieron paralizados cuando vieron que el vampiro que cargaba al otro se volvía contra ellos. Rivaille los atravesó, empujándolos, haciendo que ellos perdieran el control y cayeran algunos en techos, otros en el suelo, lo que lo hizo seguir más libremente. Ya nadie parecía seguirlos, pero no se pararía a cerciorarse, el bosque estaba cada vez más cerca, lugar donde los humanos no se atreverían a entrar porque eso era una desventaja para ellos, pero...además, sabía que estaba a nada de encontrarse con Erwin y su sangre, la boca de repente se le seco por recordar ese sabor, y el corazón -si es que se podía-le sintió latir como si estuviera vivo.

* * *

**jejejej ¿y bien? ¿que les parecio este Eren? yo amo a Eren psicopata *-* no se a ustedes...espero les haya gustado, dejenmelo saber en sus sensuales reviews, en sus favs, o en sus follows. Tambien se aceptan bailes eroticos (?), asi como las malas criticas :D ¡tambien son bienvenidas!  
**

**GRACIAS POR LEER :D**

**Saludos a todos! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Holaaaa!**

**wua *-* de verdad no saben lo felices que me hacen con sus reviews animando esta historia, en serio, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo cada que subo un capitulo. Se que probablemente hay varios cabos sueltos, pero descuiden, poco a poco se irán disipando si siguen leyendo. En este capitulo creo que se aclararan varias cositas. Espero les guste :3**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es ficticia, los personajes le pertenecen a HAYIME ISAYAMA, yo solo los uso para fines perversos (?)**

**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.**

* * *

**CAPITULO IV:**

En cuanto entraron al bosque, Rivaille bajo a Eren a solo unos árboles más, de lo que parecía el centro de la maleza. Por un momento se quedaron mirando. Eren parecía agitado por el miedo, pero Rivaille, tenía enojo en su pupilas, enojo que el joven pudo sentir que era hacia el en cuanto sintió el puño del mayor estamparse contra su mejilla haciéndolo tambalear en la rama gruesa del roble, lo cual lo hizo sentarse en ella y recargarse en el árbol.

– Señor Riva... – se tomó la mejilla incrédulo por el golpe.

–¡Mocoso inútil! ¡Tienes que controlarte! ¿Comprendes? No puedes andar por ahí exhibiendo los colmillos como si fuera cualquier cosa – expuso.

– es que... Yo... Quiero beber y... Tengo tanta hambre... –

– "es que" "es que" ¡son pretextos! He vivido mucho más tiempo que tú aguantándome para beber sangre por no tener a la mano como para que me vengas con eso. –

– no se enoje... se-señor Rivaille ¿le puedo decir así? Pero no puedo aguantar... perdón... –

–guardo silencio un rato, intentando comprender al chico que odiaba tener que cuidar. –... Tenemos que seguir... –

El pelinegro desato a Eren para que así pudiera moverse; intento enseñarle lo básico para que lo siguiera sobre las ramas de los árboles, hace rato que había percibido la aroma de Erwin, era leve, pero sabía de dónde provenía, que quería llegar cuanto antes ¿porque la prisa? ¡Quería beber su sangre ya! ¿O es que... era algo más? No importaba, el solo respirar su aroma en el ambiente le hizo saber que estaba vivo. Eso era suficiente; sin embargo, torpemente el chico podía seguirlo por las ramas, así que opto porque siguieran por tierra.

– ¿po-podemos parar...? Estoy algo cansado... – se quejó el chico que apenas podía respirar porque le era difícil seguir el ritmo de velocidad de Rivaille.

– rayos... Sí que eres un debilucho, ya son 3 veces las que paramos, si no nos apresuramos no llegaremos nunca. –

– es...cierto...desde hace rato le quería preguntar... ¿a dónde es que vamos? Ni siquiera lo sé...no sé ni porque lo sigo... –

– no podemos quedarnos a dormir aquí pacíficamente. Tenemos que seguir. –

– pe-pero... –

–¡cállate! Escucho algo... – agudizo su oído en modo alerta.

En ese momento se escuchó ruido viéndose que unas luces parpadeantes comenzaban a iluminar el bosque. Eran los humanos, iban con perros, que olían la tierra del lugar, y miraban a todos lados buscando por lo que parecía para lo que fueron entrenados. Rivaille tomo la cabeza de Eren para agacharlo entre matorrales.

– ¿pero qu~? –

– Ssssshhh... Nos están buscando... sí que son persistentes... –

El chico pudo ver, apenas asomando su cabeza entre los matorrales, que los humanos cargaban antorchas, otros traían los perros con correas oliendo el lugar, algunos más parecían armados "¿de verdad un arma los detendría?" por un momento dudo, pero luego pareció reírse para sus adentros, reírse de los humanos. "son tan divertidos". Hace poco que se había dado cuenta de su naturaleza, y lejos de sorprenderse simplemente lo acepto, quizá a eso se refería su padre cuando le decía que no era "normal", no es que su padre supiera lo que le pasaba, sino más bien que esa rareza que parecía tener Eren se debía a su talento innato de beber sangre, y, que el ser humano, para el ya no representara nada y así mismo para los que eran sus presas, porque en esos se habían convertido, ya no eran sus iguales después de todo. Pero ¿porque paso desde el momento en que fue mordido por uno en el bosque hace tan solo poco tiempo? ¿Porque Rivaille era como él, que podía andar a la luz del día? ¿Quién fue el que lo mordió aquella vez que se perdió? Demasiadas preguntas surgieron en su mente en lo que se escondían; y, en eso, miro a Rivaille; entonces todo se aclaró, el resolvería al menos alguna parte de sus dudas. Vio a los humanos, alternadamente con el pelinegro, y sonrió.

– 1... 2... 3... 4... son 7... – Murmuro contando a los humanos que eran, añadiendo-: tengo una idea.

-¿que? Viniendo de un mocoso no creo que sea buena idea-contrarresto Rivaille que por un momento se sintió tenso al ver que el chico decía aquello con un singular brillo en esos ojos esmeralda.

–¡voy a alimentarme de ellos! – afirmo, pareciendo sonreír con solo decir lo que haría y lo mucho que lo disfrutaría. No sabía si calmarían su hambre, pero el solo pensar que se alimentaria le era suficiente para excitarlo.

–¡no! ¿Estas demente? Debemos de... – pero no pudo terminar, el chico ya se había lanzado hacia los humanos.

El caos se desato. Algunos comenzaron a disparar sin tino de darle a Eren, puesto que los esquivaba rápidamente; asusto a los perros con un quejido igual que un gato, enseñando sus dientes fiero y hambriento. Tumbo a varios solo dejándolos inconscientes, algunos salieron corriendo, otros más dispararon inútilmente, pues en cuanto Eren se les paraba he imponía con su sed y dientes a flor de piel se paralizaban de miedo.

Rivaille se sorprendió, Eren era un chico extraño, no pretendía conocerlo, pero el trayecto a el castillo del rubio inevitablemente lo provocaba; el chico parecía un debilucho, no tenía autocontrol, era efusivo, egoísta, y demasiado voluntarioso, pero vio que cuando se trataba de cazar parecía otro; tenia determinación, sus movimientos para nada eran erráticos, si no, al contrario: coordinados, perfectamente sincronizados. Tomaba a sus presas sin miramientos, incluso asusto a los perros que según el creyó que serían un problema. No podía quedarse mirando, así que sin remedio se aproximó a el campo de caza, tomo al menos a dos, pues en cuanto se disponía a tomar el tercero, Eren había terminado de beber de su sangre de los otros tres- ya que dos habían escapado dentro del bosque-

– ¡a que era buena idea! – expreso Eren que terminaba de "curar" la mordida de su última víctima.

–Fue estúpido y premeditado… – puntualizo Rivaille, que se limpiaba la sangre relamiendo sus labios en un jugoso ruido.

– Jejeje lo sé… – acepto, parecía divertido, de hecho le pareció un elogio.

– al menos pudimos alimentarnos, pero no dudes que si ven que ellos no regresan, mas vendrán en nuestra búsqueda. –

– puede ser, pero aún faltan dos más... iré tras ellos. –

– ¡no, ya basta! No podemos perder tiempo en estarlos persiguiendo, tenemos que alejarnos de ellos, estos cuerpos es rastro de que pasamos por aquí. Por eso te dije que te detuvieras, pero eres un loco que solo piensa en comer-reprendió, era cierto que se había alimentado, calmo un poco su hambre, pero el beber de esos humanos solo fue contraproducente. –

–oh, ¿quién lo entiende? Usted es extraño... Se alimenta de lo que yo atrape y luego me regaña...–

–¡cállate! Tú tomaste la mayor parte. –

– jajajaja es verdad... Lo siento por eso... Pero es que... –

– Sí, si... tienes mucha hambre... – ya se sabía ese cuento, no quería escucharlo más ¿acaso él no tenía hambre? ¡Claro que la tenía! Pero era más maduro en ese aspecto. –... andando, tenemos que alejarnos – ordeno, para que lo siguiera.

Caminaron al menos un poco más, lo suficiente para despistar. Rivaille encontró un rio, hizo que Eren pasara por el para que, en caso de que vinieran otros humanos, y llevaran perros, no pudieran seguirles la pista tan fácil. "este hombre piensa en todo"; cavilo el chico, elogiando al vampiro que durante el trayecto solo podía ver su espalda o su perfil cuando este le decía "apúrate lento". No supo por cuanto, pero el silencio entre ellos era opacado por los ruidos de la naturaleza, y por un "camínale" del mayor. El caminar demasiado sin saber a dónde es que se dirigían, el hambre que seguía latente en su boca, le hacía difícil seguirle el paso al mayor. De un momento a otro, este se detuvo, haciendo que chocara con su espalda.

– ay... ¿y ahora qué? ¿Más humanos? – cuestiono Eren, que lejos de estar asustado por la idea, más bien estaba entusiasmado porque sabía que eso significaba solo una cosa "alimento".

– no... Eso de ahí parece una cueva, es perfecta para escondernos. –

– ¿una cueva? ¿Es lo mejor que pudo encontrar? ¿Qué tal si hay un oso ahí? –

– ¡deja de quejarte! ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Encontrar un hermoso palacio en medio del bosque? Vamos, ¡hay que entrar! –

– pero... –

– ¡solo cállate y sígueme! – ordeno, de hecho, todo parecía orden, y es que con lo quejumbroso que era, tenía que contrarrestar eso con la toma de control de las decisiones. El chico no parecía saber nada de orientación, ni de supervivencia, así que él le enseñaría por mucho que eso le pesara.

Para su fortuna, no había ningún oso refugiándose en aquella cueva húmeda y oscura. Rivaille le dio la capa que aun traía, la de soldado y se la dio al chico mientras él se quedaba mirando hacia afuera que nadie llegara.

–duerme un poco... después seguiremos. –

–está bien, pero ¿usted qué hará? –

–Yo vigilare, no podemos bajar la guardia – parecía alerta mirando a su alrededor, agudizando su oído por si escuchaba algo.

El chico intento dormir como le pidió, pero no podía. Una: porque no se le hacía justo dormir en lo que Rivaille vigilaba, y dos: porque tenía tanta sed que no le permitía pegar el ojo. ¿No se había alimentado hace poco? Si, así era; no obstante, no era suficiente para su extremada sed. No quería molestar a el mayor quejándose de que no estaba del todo satisfecho, le había causado demasiados problemas sin siquiera conocerlo ¿porque le pidió irse con él? ¿Adónde es que se iban? Quería preguntar varias cosas, pero no se atrevía, pensaba que quizás el pelinegro lo vería como una más de sus quejas. Y, aun así, el hambre estaba persistente, latente en su mente, en su boca, en sus colmillos que ahora que lo veía no se contraían del todo.

– oí... ¿sigues teniendo hambre? No es posible... – estaba hastió de verlo tomar y tomar pero nada lo calmaba; creía entenderlo, pero era demasiado ¿de verdad a esa edad la sed era más grande? El no recordaba de su niñez, era como si algo hubiera bloqueado esa parte.

–eh... No, no... Estoy bien. –

– no soy idiota... Tus colmillos te delatan... –

–perdón... – fue lo único que pudo decir en su defensa, había sido descubierto por sus colmillos delatores. – no puedo evitarlo... no entiendo que sucede, a pesar de que tomo, en el momento me siento lleno, pero... no satisfecho... ¿hay algo malo en mí? –

–no, no es eso... es completamente normal. A veces también tengo demasiada sed; sin embargo estoy acostumbrado aguantarme, he creado resistencia. –

–... lo envidio... quisiera poder ser como usted... pero creo que para eso me falta mucho... –

– no digas tonterías... nunca desees ser como alguien más, eres quien eres y acéptalo. –

En ese momento sintió algo de pena por el chico. No era su culpa tener tanta sed, así como el ser vampiro tan joven siendo completamente inexperto; fue entonces, que le surgió la duda, o más bien, la recordó.

–oí... Eren... ¿recuerdas a... tu madre? ¿La conociste? –

– ¿mi madre? Mmm... No realmente, mi padre dijo que yo fui un milagro. –

– ¿un milagro? ¿Por qué? –

–porque… mi madre ya estaba muerta cuando yo nací, el opero el cuerpo de mi madre para poder sacarme de su interior, pero, aunque siempre le pregunte porque ella estaba muerta y yo no, nunca me quiso decir, después lo mate por la sed y... Ya no pude preguntarle. –

Se sobresaltó al escuchar *lo mate por la sed* el chico no parecía arrepentido, ni dolido, de hecho; lo decía como si se tratara de una conversación común. Ademas lo de su madre lo confirmaba, el podria ser el causante del nacimiento de Eren como vampiro, y si hacia los calculos; la edad de Eren, con los años que estuvo preso, coincidan.

– ¡lo mataste! Vaya… no te importa quien sea. –

– la verdad es que no... También mate a mi hermana... Bueno, mi hermana adoptiva... No la quería de todos modos, era una encimosa... ¿eso está mal? –

–no sé... Tú dímelo, mataste a tu familia y no pareces arrepentirte. –

–no, tenía sed... –

El pelinegro solía albergar sentimientos de respeto, honor, responsabilidad a pesar de la vida que llevaba; sin embargo aquel chico era diferente. No parecía afectarle algún sentimiento de culpa por haber bebido de su familia para saciarse.

– Eren... Hay algo que tienes que saber... – guardo pausa, parecía que el chico no tenía intenciones de dormir, y supo que era por el hambre que tenía; el en ocasiones también no podía cerrar los ojos y descansar porque el hambre se lo impedía, así que, creyó que era momento de decirle lo que debía decirle. – tu raza y mi raza de vampiro... Es diferente a los demás. Los vampiros "normales" les afecta el sol, el fuego, el agua bendita; sin embargo... A nosotros solo nos afecta el fuego, además... Tenemos una sangre que es veneno para ellos así como la saliva, aun no comprendo cómo es que aprendiste a tomar la sangre de los humanos sin que tu saliva lo envenenara antes y los matara, supongo que es innato. Sinceramente hay muchas cosas que desconozco, pero... De algo estoy seguro, tu madre la mato un vampiro, uno como tú, y como yo. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? Nuestra raza puede hacer "nacer" vampiros de los vientres de humanas premiadas, no sé...hay algo en nuestra sangre que lo permite... – en eso se veía las manos tratando de pensar ¿qué clase de sangre corría por sus venas para poder tener el don de crear? No sabía si llamarlo realmente don, o maldición. – es por eso que viniste conmigo. –

Escucho atentemente al hombre mayor, asimilando la información dada, resolviéndose varias dudas en su cabeza, pero así mismo creando otras "los vampiros normales" "normal" detestaba esa palabra ¿que se supone que significaba? Pero la explicación de Rivaille lo había dejado claro.

–y... Hay algo más que tienes que saber... Hace tiempo... Aunque siendo un vampiro el tiempo no importa... Pero... En ese entonces, los demás vampiros que no eran como nosotros nos eliminaron dándonos como nombre "exiliados". Solo quedo uno: yo, y bueno... Ahora tú...ademas...yo bebi de ti, esto seguro...porque ahora eres lo que eres, eso debio encender tu "instinto de vampiro" ¿comprendes lo que intento decirte? –

–creo que sí... Lo que quiere decir es... Que... Es probable que... ¿usted haya matado a mi madre? –

–si... Así que te preguntare una cosa ¿quieres seguirme a pesar de eso? –

No es que a Rivaille le remordiera la conciencia por eso, ya que una presa era una presa; no obstante tenía que saber si Eren quería seguirlo después de eso. El chico se quedó callado un momento, cubriendo su cuerpo con la capa, meditando lo dicho.

–ahora soy un vampiro... Es probable que por usted...por lo que me dice... –dijo como murmullo, pero el mayor lo escuchaba, él lo sabía. – no, creo que no me importa... Mi vida era aburrida de cualquier manera, así que... Creo que está bien. –

El mayor asintió, girando su mirada hacia afuera de la cueva para darle la espalda al chico y seguir vigilando que no los estuviera siguiendo ningún humano. Ya era más de media noche, no sabía cuánto faltaba para que amaneciera, quizá poco, pero no podían bajar la guardia en ningún momento. En un rato más vio al chico, el cómo se tocaba los colmillos e intentaba retraerlos con fuerzas, pero no lo conseguía, en lo frustrado que parecía sentirse por eso. En ese momento, fue que tomo otra decisión que sabía que cambiaría todo, y que aún no le había dicho a Eren.

– Sigue el hambre... ¿no es así? –

– si... Pero tengo una idea... – en eso Eren vio su mano e intento morderse, "si bebo de mi... Tal vez funcione" pensó lleno de desesperación por calmar esa sed.

–¡no idiota! Si haces eso morirás. –

– ¿que? –

–¡mocoso imprudente! Algunos de la raza que no tenían compañero ni mortal para saciarse llegaron a hacer lo que ahora mismo intentabas. Murieron, la sangre de uno mismo es tan adictiva que no podrás dejar de morderte, y lejos que muera por inanición, morirás por las heridas que te provoques. –

–¡ ¿de verdad?! Diablos... Pude suicidarme... – más que asustado, parecía contento de saber algo de lo cual desconocía, y que si no fuera por Rivaille el ya estaría muerto.

– Soltó un bufido cansino, preparando lo siguiente que diría- escúchame con atención. – vio que el chico levanto la vista, pidiendo apreciar esos ojos esmeraldas que a pesar de la oscuridad brillaban intensamente por la sed vampírica que resistía. – los demás vampiros tienen compañeros para resistir la soledad... Pero en cambio... En nuestro caso es... Diferente. –

– ¿diferente, porque es diferente? – quiso saber, aún no terminaba de asimilar lo antes dicho que ahora venía algo más; pudo ver la seriedad con la que se lo decía, creyó que debía de ser algo malo o difícil pues el mayor parecía tomarse su tiempo para decirlo provocando que la intriga en el chico aumentara.

–haremos una cosa... – miro hacia afuera de la cueva un poco más cuidando que nadie llegara, luego miro a Eren que se tocaba los colmillos pero como queriendo empujarlos para que se retrajeran, pero él sabía que eso era imposible y más cuando se tenía tanta hambre como el chico tenia, y sin quitarle la atención, esperando que era lo que le iba a decir; y así, recordó, que tenía que comprobarlo en esa única mordida. Añadió, tras un largo silencio e intercambio de miradas. –te dejare tomar de la mía. –

– ¿que? Pero... Eso... ¿se puede? ¿Mi sed se calmara si bebo de la suya? –

– de otro modo no estaría ofreciéndotela, pero no te acostumbres, es la única vez que lo hare ¿has entendido? – le jalo del cuello de su camisa para verlo a los ojos, haciendo notar su severidad ante lo que le decía.

–si... Si... –

Lentamente Rivaille desato el nudo de su moño de su cuello, abrió unos cuantos botones y le ofreció la yugular al chico.

–toma la necesaria, solo para controlar el apetito, pero nada más y apúrate, yo vigilare en lo que tu comes. –

–de... De acuerdo... –

El mayor se había aproximado a él, agachándose a su altura.- pues Eren estaba sentado en el suelo de la cueva cubriéndose con la capa- paso un trago de saliva al ver ese cuello tan generosamente ofrecido, pudo ver el recorrido de la sangre de las venas y la que tenía que morder para poder saciarse, sintió los leves latidos del corazón de Rivaille. Estaba calmado ¿es que acaso a este hombre nada lo perturbaba? Parecía que no, pero lejos de molestarle, de alguna manera lo excito. Estaba a punto de beber la sangre de otro vampiro, no sabía que significaba, ni a que le sabría, pero el solo pensar que su sed se vería opacada después de eso lo tranquilizo.

–¡ya! ¿Que estas esperando? – le grito sacándolo de su avistamiento.

–si... Ya... Ya voy... –

Apoyo temeroso sus manos en los hombros del pelinegro, acerco su boca que abrió tan grande como pudo, sintiendo como sus colmillos crecían un poco más, y luego mordió. La carne se quebró, la sintió crujir seguido por un torrente de néctar rojo que exploto por cada una de sus papilas gustativas y se desvanecían en su garganta. "¡que exquisita!" cruzo por su mente, provocándole una vorágine de éxtasis desmedido, una excitación nunca sentida, una adrenalina que lo hacía subir y bajar, provocándole un mareo y un vértigo que lo envolvía en un cálido y dulce orgasmo.

–oí... Mo-mocoso... Ya... De-detente... –

Eren no parecía escuchar, estaba envuelto en el deleite de esa ambrosía que provocaba a su boca por cada trago que pasaba; enterró más los dientes, sintiendo como su boca se llenaba tanto, que se le desbordaba por las comisuras de su boca.

–ya... Mocoso... ¡Eren! De-debes detenerte... – aquella mordida en un principio le causo una extraña sensación que había olvidado, junto con un dolor punzante que no parecían detenerse así como la extracción de "vida". Tenía que pararlo, tenía que detenerlo, se aferró a su brazos para tratar de alejarlo, pero por más que lo intentaba, más le dolía la mordida porque, al parecer, Eren no quería deslindarse del.

En medio del éxtasis escuchaba la voz de Rivaille que le exigía detenerse, pero algo le decía "bebe más" no tenía idea de que esa sangre fuera tan deliciosa, tan adictiva en tan solo esa mordida, que el pensar en no saborearla más le era irremediablemente no aceptable.

–E-Eren... Ba-basta... ¡he dicho... Que pares! – golpeo en el estómago del chico tan fuerte como pudo, sintiendo al fin que su cuello fue liberado. La herida le ardía, como si quemara, se tocó percatándose de que le estaba desgarrando el cuello.

– ¿po-porque... hizo...? –

–¡cállate idiota! – se incorporó del suelo y comenzó a golpear a el chico sin control en el estómago, haciéndolo toser, haciéndolo retorcerse de dolor, y, que incluso, escupiera un poco de sangre. –te dije solo la necesaria ¿querías matarme? También podemos morir... ¡mocoso de mierda! – le aplasto la cabeza con su pie, mirándolo con ira, con desdén, como si fuera un insecto al cual tenía que eliminar.

–pe-perdón... Ya... Ya entendí... – apenas podía hablar, sentía como una mejilla era aplastada por la suela del zapato de Rivaille y la otra se encajaba cruelmente en el suelo arenoso y sucio de la cueva.

– infeliz... – le pateó de nuevo, para después acercarse a la entrada de la cueva, pero en ese instante sintió perder el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas hacia el suelo.

–... ¿es-está bien? – pregunto, levantándose del suelo, temblando por la golpiza que había recibido. Se arrastró hacia el lado del mayor, aun le faltaba curar la herida que parecía que seguía sangrando, y quizá era el motivo porque el pelinegro estaba débil.

– ¿te parece que estoy bien, idiota? ¡Déjame en paz! Solo necesito estar quieto un poco – trato de mantener la calma, recuperaría fuerzas si reposaba un momento; no obstante, sintió como Eren se inco atrás del e intento ver su herida. – ¡no me toques! –

–so-solo quiero... Solo quiero curar la herida que le hice... Nada más... –

Rivaille ya no se opuso, al escuchar la justificación de Eren para aproximarse, y no es porque le creyera realmente, si no que no tenía las fuerzas, temía ser mordido de nuevo. Fue entonces, que el chico lamio la herida con su lengua, quitando todo rastro de sangre derramada, así como curando la herida casi de inmediato. Eren supo que el haberlo alimentado, que haber tomado más de lo que el mayor le había permitido, esto, lo había debilitado.

–o-oiga... Ehm... ¿usted también puede tomar de la mía no? Debería hacerlo... No se ve bien. –

– estoy bien... Yo no necesito beber de tu sangre. –

Por más veces que insistió al pelinegro que tomara de su sangre este se negó rotundamente. El chico después de un momento dejo de insistir, y pudo darse cuenta que en efecto; ¡su sed había desaparecido! Ya no sentía ansias, los colmillos estaban retraídos, y estaba en paz. ¡Era la primera vez que se sentía así! Provocándole una alegría extraña, "pansa llena corazón contento" se pensó divertido, pero sabía que Rivaille la estaba pasando mal, quería ayudarlo pero por alguna extraña razón él no quería beber de su sangre, poco rato después, debido a la sed calmada, y lo bien que se sentía, su cuerpo se dejó vencer cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Apenas recupero fuerzas después de la mordida intensa de Eren, que cuando lo vio, estaba completamente dormido. Lo envidió; estaba satisfecho, tranquilo, y le daba un cierto coraje de querer despertarlo por dormir tan plácidamente en lo que él tenía que vigilar muerto de hambre y débil debido a la extracción de sangre de hace un rato. No podían irse de ahí, el día estaba casi llegando y sentía que llegar a donde Erwin tardaría más de lo que él hubiera querido. Miro una vez a Eren, seguía dormido ¿y si lo dejaba? Desde que lo encontró lo único que le había dado era problemas, y ahora incluso casi lo mata; pero sin embargo, un deber -no sabía de qué especie- le mantenía aliado a el por ser "como el" ¿siendo el ultimo, y encontrar alguien de igual raza, lo dejaría ir fácilmente? No, se dijo que no. Por mucho que fuera un mocoso, impulsivo, he incluso algo psicópata -por la forma en la que mataba a sus presas- se dijo que él era el único que podía guiarlo, aunque eso pesaba. "no dejare que mi raza muera de manera tan patética" pensó, pero más que nada por Eren que sabía que al dejarse guiar por sus impulsos moriría estúpidamente solo por su sed, además, él lo había alimentado, así que esperaba que eso lo calmara al menos unos dos o tres días, los suficientes para llegar donde el rubio que ahora, desde que se refugiaron en la cueva, podía percibirlo un poco más "no debe faltar mucho" se dijo.

El día llego, salió de la cueva sin ver más que animales saliendo de sus madrigueras como conejos y ardillas, pájaros cantando en lo alto de los robles; y así, se dijo que era hora de hacer algo importante. Prometió no alejarse demasiado, para lo que tenía que hacer, pues no podía dejar por mucho tiempo a Eren solo en la cueva, que dormía, eso era signo de debilidad si un mortal lo encontraba antes de que el llegara.

De un de repente, comenzó a abrir los ojos, fijándose que seguía en la cueva, que su cuerpo estaba tullido debido a la mala postura en la que durmió. Se estiro lentamente dando un largo bostezo, no recordaba otra noche como esa; había dormido de maravilla y la sed seguía desaparecida lo cual lo relajo aún más; no obstante, cuando miro hacia enfrente, pudo ver que Rivaille no estaba ¿desapareció? Alarmado por no verlo se levantó enseguida, y en ese acto la capa con la que se cubría se calló de su espalda y se quedó ahí.

– ¿se-señor Rivaille? –

Intento llamarlo, pero no había respuesta ¿de verdad lo había abandonado? Después de que casi lo mata no lo dudo ni tantito. Sintió morir, lo había hecho enfurecer, y lo había dejado en la cueva solo, quien sabe en qué momento en lo que él estaba dormido él lo dejo ¿qué tan lejos estaría? El pánico lo domino, estaba solo. No temía a la sed, pero no sabía cuánto duraría ese confort, pero no era eso. Rivaille lo abandono, y la sola idea lo lleno de pánico, de duda, de miedo; fue ahí, que escucho un quejido de un animal, guiado por ese ruido extraño camino hacia el bosque abandonando la cueva. Entonces pudo verlo, un camino de animales muertos con el cuello destrozado. Conejos, ardillas, incluso ratas, pudo verlo, Rivaille se aferraba al cuerpo pequeño y moribundo de un ave que pareció capturar. ¿No había querido beber de su sangre, pero si de un animal? Le hizo sentirse ofendido, pero más que eso ¿porque no quería beber del? ¿Qué razón tendría para no hacerlo?

–diablos... No es suficiente... – murmuro viendo el animal que había muerto hace rato en sus manos, había matado varios, pero ninguno lo satisfacía como quisiera, sintiéndose frustrado y aun cansado. Eren de verdad había acabado con sus fuerzas en esa única mordida.

–así que... Prefiere matar animales, ¿que beber de mí? Y luego esto... ¿a esto le llama precaución? Dejo un rastro de animales muertos y pude dar con usted. –

–de lo que yo me alimente... No tiene nada que ver contigo... –sabiendo que era sucio, pero no teniendo con que más limpiarse, se restregó la manga de su saco por la boca para quitarse las plumas pegadas y la sangre derramada en las comisuras de su boca.

– claro... Eso cree usted... Si bebiera de mi sangre esto no... –

– ¡no beberé de ti! –escruto, interrumpiendo a el chico.

– ¿porque se niega? ¿Que lo detiene? Sabe muy bien que su sed será opacada si bebe de mí. De verdad que no lo entiendo... En este tiempo lo único no claro es usted. –

–no es necesario que lo entiendas. –

-pero quiero entender. ¿Por qué? Acepte mi sangre – descubrió su cuello y parte de su hombro – ¡vamos! Beba de mí y déjese de terquedades. –

–¡sigues con lo mismo! ¡Ya te dije que no quiero beber de ti! –

– ¿"de mi"? Entonces... ¡ ¿quiere beber de alguien más?! Por si no se ha dado cuenta, y por palabras de usted, somos los únicos de nuestra raza. ¿Quién es ese otro vampiro? –

– ¡no te importa! Así que deja de insistir... –se levantó del suelo, arrojando el animal muerto lejos, esquivando la mirada de Eren.

De repente solo se escuchaba el ruido del bosque a esa hora de la mañana, los acompañaba junto con el ruido de un seguro, de lo que parecía un arma que apuntaba a ellos.

–no-no-no ¡se muevan...! –un hombre mayor, apuntaba tembloroso con un rifle hacia los vampiros.

Eren intento moverse, pero el hombre apunto a ellos con más fiereza. ¿De dónde había salido? No tenía apariencia de soldado, era más un campesino debido a sus ropas, y traía una bolsa donde parecía cargar pescado fresco. El rio estaba cerca de ahí. Quizá igual que Eren, que vio los animales degollados, para mala o buena suerte de ese hombre también los había visto, siendo guiado a Rivaille y a Eren que se miraron un momento sin saber qué hacer.

–Tranquilo viejo...no somos peligrosos – aclaro Eren, esperando que le creyera y el viejo se marchara, no tenía hambre y no deseaba matarlo solo porque sí.

– ¡no me engañan! Acabo de ver al enano soltar el ave... Ustedes son... Son vampiros... No... No me explico cómo pueden estar despiertos a esta hora... Pero... Los voy a matar a los dos... Por-por si las dudas... –

–jejeje... Está bien, nos descubrió, ¡vamos! Inténtelo. Dispárenos. – reto el chico, divertido porque el hombre temblaba y eso a Eren le excitaba; de verdad que no quería matarlo, pero el sentir el miedo del viejo era algo de lo cual no podía evitar disfrutar.

– ¡cállate Eren! – Expreso Rivaille – no tiene que disparar, simplemente nos alejaremos ¿de acuerdo anciano? –

– ¡si se mueven les disparo! – seguía apuntando, aunque temblando no perdía la determinación.

– puf... ¿qué hacemos señor Rivaille? Este hombre es un terco... yo no tengo hambre... pero seguro usted si... ¿qué dice? Es mejor que un animal, ¿no le parece? –

– ¡son unos demonios! – afirmo aterrado el viejo, siendo testigo de lo que para sus ojos el vampiro más joven hablaba del como si fuera comida. Sin más, disparo.

– ¡eren, cuidado! – grito Rivaille.

– ¿pero que...? –

Rivaille empujo a Eren que cayó al suelo duramente, en cuanto giro su mirada pudo ver que el pelinegro fue el que recibo el impacto en el pecho. No quería llegar a eso, no quería matar al hombre sin razón, pero en el momento en que vio que Rivaille callo debido a la bala que entro en su pecho, la ira, la furia, lo domino. Se abalanzó contra el anciano, le giro el cuello y se lo quebró en un santiamén; tiro el cuerpo, escupiéndole en la cara y maldiciéndolo por lo que había hecho "usted se lo busco" le dijo al cadáver, para después acercarse a Rivaille que intentaba levantarse, tomándose su pecho donde rápidamente comenzó a manchar su camisa de sangre.

Eren lo recargo en su regazo, viendo que la sangre no paraba ¿una bala si podía herirlos? ¿Cómo era posible? Después pensó que a lo mejor se debía a que Rivaille estaba débil, no había tomado sangre ni de humano, ni del, y eso debió afectarle.

–E-eren... Eres… eres un imprudente... No, no debiste provocarlo... Ve... Vete de aquí... – vio su pecho, la sangre seguía saliendo y le dolía, realmente le dolía. – diablos. No... No se cura... Es… es el fin... – en eso escupió sangre de la boca, supo que eso era señal de que ya no le quedaba más tiempo.

– ¡no, no diga eso! Voy a ayudarlo... ¡beba de mí! Seguro así se repondrá –

–no... No... No quiero... –

–¡no sea terco! ¡Por favor! Si usted muere... Si usted muere... Seré el último... No quiero estar solo... Por favor... Voy a ayudarlo... –

Sin saber bien que hacer, ya que Rivaille no parecía acceder a beber del, pudiendo ser la única forma en que podría salvarlo, mordió su muñeca dejando salir la sangre. Aquellas gotas las dejo caer en los labios de Rivaille, pero este escupía para no beberla.

–vamos... Por favor... –

– no... No debo... Si bebo de ti... Si bebo de ti... Ya... Ya no podré dejarte... –

– ¡¿qué importa?! Somos los únicos... Debemos estar juntos. Yo no voy a dejarlo ¡beba por favor! –

–no... – seguía escupiendo la sangre.

– ¡pero que obstinado! –

Jalo a Rivaille hacia una rama para recargarlo, luego Eren con las uñas de sus dedos que encajo en su cuello se lo ofreció a Rivaille. Esperaba que se viera tentado y dejara de contenerse.

El pelinegro estaba reticente a beber de Eren, sabía que eso significaría solo el inicio del "vinculo" pero tampoco quería morir, debía hacer algo para vivir; entonces recordó "la sangre de Erwin" y no solo eso, Erwin, tenía que ir a verlo y beber de su sangre, así que sin más, tomo los hombros de Eren y dio una fuerte mordida provocando que el menor soltara un quejido por esa manera tan osca en la que fue mordido.

La sangre era exquisita, en ese instante recordó que ya había bebido de ella. El sabor, la textura, y las emociones que sentía al dar tragos grandes de aquel néctar, se le hicieron familiares. Supo donde la había probado, aquella vez en el bosque, antes de llegar al distrito Shiganshina. Eso lo explicaba, explicaba por qué después de beber de la sangre del "perdido en el bosque" le había calmado la sed durante días. Rivaille posiblemente mato a la mama de Eren, y ahora, como si estuvieran ligados por el destino, el mismo le había "activado la sed de vampiro", sin querer a Eren ¿estaban ligados? Parecía que la sangre, de la cual compartían, los llamaba irremediablemente a estar juntos; eso lo corroboraba.

De un de repente, imágenes cruzaron en la mente de Rivaille, el cómo Eren había crecido, vio a su papa y a su hermana, vio cómo se alimentó de ellos. Su hermana se llamaba Mikasa, ella lo había encontrado en el bosque "dormido" y en ese momento la mato, luego de eso a su padre, cuando supo, sin más, llegar de regreso a su casa, por consiguiente a las víctimas con las cuales había conocido a Eren. Ya no había marcha atrás, el vínculo entre él y Eren solo había dado inicio. Y, así, Rivaille ya luego de ver esas imágenes, pudo terminar de alimentarse. La sed se había ido, así como el cansancio, el ansia, y la herida.

Aquella mordida del mayor lo hacía sentir poseído, era extraño, pero le agradaba. Cuando en un momento parecía renuente, ahora el mayor se aferraba a su cuello de una manera apremiante. Disfruto ese poco momento, el estar entre sus brazos, el poder sentir como lo apretaba hacia el para poder alimentarse. Supo desde entonces, que ahora ambos se pertenecían, y quien quiera que fuese ese "alguien" de quien quería beber Rivaille, ahora pareció que se le había olvidado, pues bebía de Eren.

Por consiguiente, en cuanto a Rivaille se le curo la herida y pudo recuperar fuerzas -por mucho que le pesara, con la sangre de Eren- pudo levantarse viendo que este había matado al viejo, "¿pero que más se podía hacer?" le dijo el chico, justificando por qué había matado al hombre. No le discutió más por lo que aun siendo de mañana, continuaron su viaje. Eren insistió saber a dónde se dirigían, pero Rivaille no parecía querer darle ninguna respuesta.

Estaba ya oscuro, no creyó que el encontrar el castillo de Erwin le tomaría más tiempo de lo que se había predispuesto debido a su esencia que percibía en el aire. Había dado con el castillo, la aroma era más fuerte, que sintió en su corazón el vuelco mismo que le había causado la sangre de Erwin; sonrió para sus adentros, Eren le siguió.

En eso, se percataron que el castillo parecía atendido por... ¡humanos! Desde el portero, hasta la servidumbre. No entendió bien porque es que Erwin se rodeaba de humanos, si no se alimentaba de ellos, entonces ¿eran sus sirvientes? Si eso era. En la entrada los recibió un joven de cabellera larga y color rubia, con un traje demasiado formal y que les dio un saludo cortés.

– ¡bienvenidos a las tierras de Erwin Smith! Soy su mayordomo, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? –

–¡ ¿Rivaille?! ¡ ¿De verdad... de verdad eres tú?! – expreso una persona, que bajaba lentamente por las escaleras que daban al recibidor tan amplio.

– Erwin... Así que estás vivo – dijo Rivaille a modo de saludo.

– ¿Erwin? – expreso Eren "así que este es el "alguien" " Maquiavelo disgustado, "su" Rivaille -que ahora pensaba así de él- estaba esperando encontrarse con ese rubio para beber su sangre ¿qué podía tener de especial? Era un grandote y le parecía poca cosa para el pelinegro.

– jajaja tan emotivo como siempre... – termino de bajar las escaleras, estaba algo aturdido porque no tenía mucho que había despertado. – Armin, puedes irte, yo los atiendo. –

– como ordene señor, estaré en la cocina por si se les ofrece algo a los caballeros o a usted. – hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

– Gracias... – luego de eso dirigió su mirada a su invitado – Rivaille... Al fin estas aquí. –

– creíste que te librarías de mí, ¡tú me debes algo! – escruto el pelinegro.

– lo sé... –

Eren pudo darse cuenta de cómo cambiaban miradas, como si con ellas se dijeran todo, había química, podía verlo, y eso no le agrado en absoluto. Estaba que explotaba, quería matar al rubio ahí mismo. ¿Por qué lo trataba tan familiar? ¿Quién se creía? Solo se imaginaba retorciéndole el cuello hasta asfixiarlo. Y, como si no fuera suficiente, Erwin abrazo a Rivaille ante sus ojos, lo abrazo tan efusivamente que lo cubrió con sus brazos enormes levantándolo del suelo.

– o-oye... Idiota... De-déjame... – no esperaba que el rubio lo abrazara de esa manera, se envolvió en esa aroma por completo, aspirando tan discretamente como pudo, pero sin dejar su orgullo a un lado.

– ¡me alegra tanto verte! Perdona mi efusividad... – lo bajo al suelo acercando su boca al oído de Rivaille – me alegra que estés aquí Rivaille... – en cuanto lo soltó se percató de que alguien estaba detrás del pelinegro, no lo había visto – ¿y tú, quién eres? –

–ahm... Yo... – el sentir la mirada de aquel hombre sobre él, lo puso nervioso. ¿Hasta ahora se había dado cuenta de su presencia? "vaya, que descortés", pensó enfurecido.

– él es Eren... Él es... El me siguió... Es un mocoso, un vampiro... -dijo libremente, no había nadie que pudiera escuchar, al menos nadie que fuera humano.

– ¿queeeee? ¿Que yo lo seguí? En primer lugar usted me trajo de... –no pudo terminar lo que quería decir porque Rivaille le piso el pie – ¡auch! ¡Eso dolió! ¿Porque demonios lo hizo? –

–jeje ya veo... Con que un vampiro... Bueno, eres bienvenido. Vienen justo a tiempo para la fiesta de disfraces – expreso Erwin alegre. Aprovecho también, para ver con fijeza a Eren. Era más alto que Rivaille, de cabello hermoso y aquellos ojos esmeralda fue lo que más le impresiono ¿porque Rivaille había llegado con un vampiro? Intento entender, pero creyó que ya habría tiempo para pláticas y demás, pero sobre todo tenia presente que en cualquier momento Rivaille le pediría lo que fue a buscar.

– ¿fiesta de disfraces? – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, percatándose luego de que ambos lo habían dicho y estaban también, igualmente sorprendidos por lo que dijo Erwin.

– sí, es dentro de unas horas, pero ya les hablare de eso después, por ahora déjenme instalarlos en sus habitaciones. –

No comprendía nada, y odiaba tener que ver a Rivaille con aquel rubio, pero se percató que el tal Erwin, parecía también dedicarles miradas de manera extraña. No sabía que pasaría, no entendía lo de la fiesta de disfraces, lo único que cruzaba por su mente era que en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, mataría al rubio que pretendía quitarle a "su" Rivaille.

...

* * *

**¿Y...que me dicen? si aun tiene algo no claro me lo preguntan y con gusto se los respondo jejeje. Espero les haya gustado, una vez mas; gracias por sus favs, follows y sobre todo, gracias por tomarse unos minutos para comentar, déjenme saber en un sensual review si esta historia es de su agrado, o si no, también se vale; así, como también, que les pareció este capitulo. Sinceramente yo amo a Eren en este modo, porque detesto que lo pongan de victima, suficiente con verlo de princesita en el manga para que todavía en los fanfics, ¿no les parece? déjenme saber su opinión ;)**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**¡Saludos a todos! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola!**

**Se que dije que actualizaría cada viernes o sabado a lo mucho, pero la vida diaria es un gran impedimento, además de mis labores u.u ¡lo siento en verdad! y no solo eso, mi Beta ha estado ocupada un poquitin entonces...pues no me gusta exigirle, por lo pronto tengo este capitulo que espero sea de su agrado y aminorise la espera después de tanto.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es ficticia, los personales le pertenecen a HAYIME ISAYAMA, yo solo los uso para fines perversos (?)**

**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.**

* * *

**CAPITULO V:**

El dueño del castillo llamo a un sirviente, jalando un cordón que pendía de una esquina de una ventana cerca de las cortinas. Aquel rubio que era el mayordomo se apareció de nuevo a la orden de su amo; guio tanto a Eren como a Rivaille, a cada uno, a una habitación diferente. "pueden darse un baño si lo desean, mi sirvientes se encargaran de llevarles el agua caliente a la tina; descansen, más tarde los atenderé a los dos"; les había dicho a ambos Erwin que sonreía complaciente. Rivaille quería tomar su sangre ya, no quería que nada más lo detuviera o que el rubio buscara un pretexto más para oponerse; sin embargo, hizo caso a su petición porque realmente quería bañarse, relajarse un poco por el difícil viaje a lado de aquel chico. Por otro lado, Eren a regañadientes y con cierto resquemor hacia el rubio acepto, estaba cansado, y también le apeteció el baño.

Sí que le había servido, el baño lo relajo mucho. En ese momento se fijó en su pecho sin ninguna marca del impacto de una bala, recordando el balazo, la toma de sangre, y las imágenes en modo "información" que habían llegado a su mente en cada trago que daba de ese líquido carmesí. "es un chico demente" fue lo único que pudo decir para describirlo; pero, advirtió algo ¡también Eren había tomado de su sangre! Eso solo significaba que el chico también pudo ver parte de su vida ¿o...no? y si así fue... ¿porque no le pregunto nada? Ya que aquel adolescente vampiro era demasiado preguntón acerca de todo, lo que se contrarrestaba con su personalidad poco social. Odiaba hablar o dar explicaciones de cualquier cosa. "No importa" pensó, hundiéndose en la tina haciendo que el agua saliera por los bordes mojando el suelo. Se quedó un momento más, pensando en todo lo sucedido y a lo que había llegado ahí. "Fiesta de disfraces ¿eh?" curioseo ¿qué significaba? ¿Fiesta? ¿Quiénes irían a esa fiesta?

Momentos después salió de la tina. No tenía idea de que se pondría ya que no había llegado precisamente para quedarse, y aunque así hubiera sido, no traía equipaje; no obstante, en cuanto salió de la ducha y admiraba el ropero de madera lujosamente tallado a mano, la alfombra bajo a sus pies con bordajes curiosamente elaborados, unas cortinas gruesas que pendían a lado de la ventana, permitiendo ver la noche siendo alumbrada por una luna creciente; la cama con una litera que tenía colgando una cortina fina de seda, si ahí, su mirada se detuvo. Era un traje de color negro que había sido colocado a un lado de la cama delicadamente y listo para que él lo vistiera, junto con una especie de mascara que era para cubrir solo un ojo de color azul con piedras de color amarillo y terminación en forma de ala. ¿De verdad tenía que ponérselo? no tuvo alternativa, ya que su ropa estaba desgastada y sucia debido a el viaje y la sangre derramada por el balazo. En cuanto amarraba la pañoleta de su cuello, listo para la dichosa "fiesta de disfraces", y que tomaba en sus manos aquella cosa que cubriría uno de sus ojos fue que alguien llamo a su puerta, permitiéndole salir un poco de sus pensamientos regresándolo a la realidad. Con un escueto "adelante" pudo ver de quien se trataba.

– ¡lo sabía, te queda de maravilla! – le hizo saber la persona que entro a su habitación y lo vio de pies a cabeza encantado.

– ¿que se supone que es esto de la fiesta? espero que no sea otro estúpido pretexto para que no beba de tu sangre –

– No, en absoluto – finalizo, callando por un momento sin dejar de sonreírle a Rivaille.

– entonces... –

En un movimiento rápido había acorralado a su presa junto a la pared teniendo peligrosamente su boca cerca de la manzana del sujeto al que apreso.

– jajajaja Rivaille... calma... calma... te permitiré beber de mi sangre... solo espera un poco más... – pudo sentir el aliento de su cazador amenazadoramente sobre su cuello, incluso sintió una lengua húmeda y cálida acariciarle la piel, provocando que se estremeciera por el contacto y al mismo tiempo que le quemara debido al efecto de la saliva del pelinegro.

–Erwin... ya no puedo esperar más... es a lo que vine... quiero tu sangre... podía olerte a kilómetros... –

–¿En serio? entonces fue como llegaste... –concluyo.

–si... voy a tomar lo que me pertenece... –

– bien, pero ¿porque no lo haces ya? –

– ¿eh? – se detuvo a medio camino, cuando sus colmillos sobresalían de su dentadura y estaba a punto de encajar la mordida perfecta en la carne del rubio aquellas palabras del mismo le hizo detenerse – ¿qué quieres decir? –

– si... ¿porque me avisas? eres un depredador por naturaleza...no deberías ponerme en alerta al avisarme que me mataras... solo hazlo... o es que... ¿algo te detiene? –

– ¿qué insinúas? – las palabras de Erwin se le encajaron en alguna parte de su fuerte orgullo ¿lo estaba subestimando? eso parecía, lo cual lo hizo enfurecerse de la nada.

– nada en realidad... solo digo que si hubieras querido matarme lo hubieras hecho desde el momento en que llegaste aquí, o quizá cuando se quemó el castillo... no lo sé... pero ahora mismo, creo que te contienes más que las otras oportunidades que tuviste. ¿Acaso... no tienes sed? –

– ¿Qué? – le había descubierto ¿cómo es que era tan intuitivo? era lo que le irritaba, aquel hombre parecía leerle los pensamientos y eso le molestaba, no quería que nadie se entrometiera en su mente como seguramente Eren lo había hecho cuando bebió de su sangre; pero, Erwin no parecía necesitar de eso. Aquella "leída de mente" lo hizo sentirse de algún modo desnudo frente a su presa, provocando que retirara su boca y sus colmillos volvieran al tamaño humano.

– ¿es eso, verdad? – sintió que Rivaille se detuvo y se alejó de su cuello pero aun lo tenía cerca, lo miraba con fiereza; supo que lo había molestado.

– ¡no es tu asunto! pero lo haré... ten por seguro que lo haré. –

– ya lo sé... es lo que quiero de ti Rivaille... nadie es el más indiciado. –

– ... –

Por un momento no hubo más que decir, los dos inmortales se miraron fijamente chocando la mirada afilada y gélida del pelinegro con la mirada marina del rubio. Era una conversación en la cual no se sabía quién ganaría. Rivaille no podía entender al vampiro frente a él, si no fuera porque no tenía el ansia de tomar sangre debido a que estaba saciado, no se detendría a preguntarse ¿porque quería morir? y hace rato que le hubiera encajado los colmillos. El rubio, lo admiraba, sentía una especie de respeto por el y su forma tan etérea de aferrarse a lo que ellos podían llamar de algún modo: "vida" ¿celos? tal vez, pero hace tiempo que había perdido el sentido, o la razón de su existencia. La plática de miradas término, fue entonces que Erwin sonrió, algo vio en la mirada del pelinegro que le satisfacía. "descansa, nos veremos en unas horas", interrumpió aquel silencio entre los dos para luego dejarlo solo de nuevo en la habitación.

Momento después tanto Eren como Rivaille fueron guiados por Armin a una especie de salón que se encontraba en las profundidades del castillo. En cuanto se abrieron las puertas, la música que era opacada por los dos pares de madera le llego a sus oídos de manera estridente pudiendo admirar el lugar. Había un gran candelabro en el centro de la habitación que alumbraba el lugar de manera escandalosa, velas sobre las paredes, sobre mesas; por todos lados. Había una pista por donde algunas parejas bailaban animadamente al ton y son de los instrumentos que los músicos tocaban con gran alegría. Tenía un segundo piso donde alguna gente se empinaba en el barandal. Unos reían, otros bailaban, otros tomaban de copas. Mucha, mucha gente, todos con trajes que rayaban en extravagancia y elegancia, así mismo cubiertos del rostro por diversos antifaces. Todo, tanto el lugar, la música, como la gente, congeniaba de manera tan armoniosa que el lugar se veía animado y de cierta forma familiar.

– ¿todos son...? – intento hablar el chico, estupefacto ante lo que sus pupilas le otorgaban el derecho de ver.

– Sí, todos son vampiros– le contesto Erwin a sus espaldas, que apoyaba sus manos en los hombros tanto de Eren como de Rivaille hablándoles de manera familiar – ¿no es sorprendente? organizo este tipo de fiestas cada año, mando invitaciones, pero se corre tanto el rumor que llegan incluso sin invitación. –

– Y es por eso que tienes sirvientes humanos – más que pregunta, afirmo el pelinegro, girándose hacia el rubio y cruzándose de brazos.

– Sí y no – puntualizo Erwin.

– ¿Qué quiere decir? – ahora intervino Eren, que no comprendió la respuesta un tanto confusa para su joven mente.

– algunos humanos están por voluntad aquí, como mi mayordomo: Armin, que no tienen idea de que esto es un centro para nosotros, otros más son esclavos. La situación es diferente aquí en María que en Shiganshina, o cualquier otro distrito. Se pueden comprar esclavos para la servidumbre, yo compre algunos para alimento y... – se aproximó a Eren, pero de modo que también Rivaille pudiera escucharlo – ¿ven las copas que toman algunos? ¿De quién creen que sea esa sangre? –

– ¡de los esclavos! – afirmo Eren, estaba entusiasmado. Cambio un poco su opinión sobre el rubio. "que manjar me daré" pensó, pero al mismo tiempo desecho la idea porque aún no se sentía del todo hambriento. La sed regresaba, pero era tan minúscula que apenas se había percatado que volvía a su lengua y paladar. – pero... ¿sabe bien? seguro esta fría y cuajada... diug... – el solo pensar en el sabor le hizo retorcer su lengua en disgusto.

– no exactamente. Los esclavos llevan una especie de alimento diferente. Mas carnes, mas hígado, legumbres; pero así mismo, más trabajo, mas ejercicio. Se mantienen sanos por lo que en cuanto la sangre sale de su organismo resiste un poco más de lo normal antes de que se enfrié. Se sirve de inmediato. –

Rivaille solo escuchaba, mirando a su al rededor meseros que también traían disfraz ofreciendo las copas llenas de sangre que los invitados tomaban con avives y degustación pudiendo apreciar en ese acto los colmillos sobresalientes que los delataba tras esa mascara en sus rostros que los hacia ver de alguna manera siniestros y misteriosos.

– así que esto es a lo que llamas fiesta. No creí que fueras un sádico. –

– me alagas Rivaille, pero soy un vampiro después de todo. Me encanta organizar este evento porque puedo conocer a mas como yo – miraba con deleite lo que el organizaba, pero más que nada poder compartirlo con sus invitados especiales: Eren y Rivaille.

– ¿Nunca los han descubierto? ya sabe...los humanos – quiso saber el de mirada esmeralda.

– no... Es por eso que este evento es solo una vez al año. Bueno... yo tengo que atender a otros invitados, pero ustedes disfruten su estadía. –

– Oí...Erwin– detuvo Rivaille.

– descuida...te buscare luego y por cierto ¡les sienta de maravilla esos trajes iguales! todos los miran... así que traten de socializar. –

– ¿ah? ¡Es verdad! ¡Tenemos los mismos trajes! Vaya... – se percató el joven.

– tsk... que molestia... – también se percató, le irrito verse igual que Eren, pero más que desde hace un rato ya algunos los miraban con recelo y otros más con curiosidad.

En eso Erwin se perdió entre la fiesta y la gente que rodeaba el lugar. Rivaille no tenía intención de "divertirse" estar rodeado de tanta gente le provocaba nauseas, además no era cualquier gente; eran vampiros, lo cual para el significaba "alimento" también; sin embargo, pudo notar que para Eren aquel lugar era un paraíso en ese infierno. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, maravillándose con todo lo que podían ver sus jóvenes pupilas, soltando suspiros de impresión y una extraña felicidad.

– No vayas a cometer una idiotez... – le advirtió al chico, pues al verlo supo que este seguro pensaba en lo mucho que podría tomar esa noche y debido a su imprudencia podía causar alguna especie de disturbio.

– ¿ah? no... La verdad es que estoy sorprendido... pero la sed... no vuelve del todo... espero que mi sed vuelva, de verdad muero por probar la sangre de esas copas... ¿usted no? –

– No me interesa... – dijo con indiferencia, dirigiéndose a una mesa que estaba lo bastante retirada del barullo del lugar y donde se dirigió para sentarse en una de sus sillas.

El chico le siguió para sentarse a su lado sin dejar de maravillarse. Algunos vampiros se les aproximaron curiosos, pero Rivaille no mostro ningún interés, mientras que Eren saludaba tímidamente ¿Que le pasaba? Rivaille estaba fastidiado de la ingenuidad que para nada tenía el de ojos esmeralda. Sabia parte de su vida, de cómo se alimentaba, de cómo se comportaba cuando era dominado por la dura sed, que verlo en la fiesta como niño pequeño que veía por primera vez el mundo era de no creerse.

– estoy algo aburrido... quiero conocer el lugar... ¿puedo? –

– Has lo que quieras... – escruto sin darle importancia, cruzado de brazos y aburrido lo único que quería era poder beber de la sangre de Erwin que solo deseaba que eso se terminara pronto.

– ¿de verdad? ¿Usted no tomara de esas copas? –

– No... Estoy bien...

– Vaya... Bueno, como quiera. –

– Eren... – le detuvo.

– ¿si? –

– toma la que necesites... solo de las copas, no pongas en alerta a los demás de aquí. –

– sí, sí. Ya lo sé... – Que Rivaille lo cuidara como su madre era algo molesto.

Algunos meseros se le aproximaron a su mesa para ofrecerle una copa, por pura curiosidad tomo de una. ¡Era deliciosa! cavilo en cuanto la sangre cruzo su garganta y el sabor se gravo en su memoria; sin embargo, no tenía sed por lo que no lo disfrutaba como hubiera querido, además de que los vampiros por los que se rodeaban la fiesta también pudo detectar alguno que "olía bien" para sus colmillos que por ahora parecían estar quietos. Esperaba que de verdad para cuando esto terminara su sed regresara y poder saborear a todo manjar la sangre del rubio que se encontraba en alguna parte del escandaloso salón.

Llego a tomar de una copa, la sangre era apetitosa, pero debido a que la sed no regresaba del todo no la disfruto como hubiera querido, así que decidió esperar solo un poco hasta que de verdad estuviera sediento y pudiera saborearla en todo su esplendor. Un poco hastiado del ruido y la gente del lugar, salió al jardín que le llamo curiosamente la atención, en eso, pudo ver que aquel mayordomo en ropas humildes se dirigía a otra parte oscura del castillo con una lámpara de petróleo en sus manos.

– hey... – corrió hacia el chico.

– bu-buenas noches... ¿se la pasa bien en la fiesta del señor? –

– si... creo... ¿qué haces merodeando? – más que por saber, le causo curiosidad, pero pudo ver que esa pregunta lo estremeció.

– so-solo quería ver un poco... la-lamento mi intromisión, me retiro señor... – dijo sin subir la mirada en ningún momento.

– oye, oye... tranquilo ¿quieres? creo que somos de la misma edad... ¿cuántos años tienes? –

– ahm... 16... Señor... –

– 16... Yo tengo 16 también ¿lo ves? deja de decirme "señor" que me hace sentir viejo y mira que no lo soy. –

– Dis-discúlpeme pero... es invitado de mi amo y no puedo darme ese lujo. –

– ¡ay, pero que apretado eres! – le dio una palmada al chico para que se relajara. – dime Eren... solo Eren... ¿mm? –

– no... No creo que sea apropiado. –

– ¿para quién? yo te lo estoy pidiendo... vamos... –

– bu-bueno... E-Eren... –

– ¡eso! ¿Ya vez? no es tan difícil ¿o sí? –

El chico rubio se relajó un poco y se dio la libertad de sonreírle a Eren.

A la luz de la lámpara y a una distancia prudente de la fiesta que se oía la música opacada por la lejanía, comenzaron a platicar percatándose de que congeniaban perfectamente. Armin, le comenzó a platicar que amaba leer libros, pero que había uno en especial donde mostraba grandes superficies de agua salada, hectáreas y hectáreas de un duro hielo, que todo eso existía en alguna parte fuera de esas murallas. Le gustaba soñar con algún día poder verlo, pero que debido a los vampiros que amenazaban afuera eso era imposible; también le hablo de su abuelo que murió y que Erwin lo recogió como su mayordomo otorgándole un hogar. Por otro lado, Eren no ahondo mucho. Le hablo de su "milagroso" nacimiento, de su padre, de su hermana, pero cambiando la versión completamente. "murieron" dijo escuetamente, sin ahondar por el motivo de aquella muerte. Hablaron y hablaron por lo que parecieron horas.

– ¿no es genial Eren? ¿Eren... que te sucede? –

Fue en ese momento que el castaño sintió una especie de vibración en su cuerpo "tengo sed" fue lo primero que cruzo en su mente bloqueando por completo lo que Armin conversaba sobre un libro que había leído, ya no lo veía como hace un momento, como una persona, como un igual. Fijo su mirada a ese cuello que se asomaba provocadoramente por la camisa del chico, paso un trago largo de saliva pudiéndose imaginar el sabor de aquel néctar que podría cruzar por su boca en cuanto diera la mordida. *_*no vayas a cometer una idiotez**_ recordó las palabras de Rivaille provocándole molestia ¿porque se tenía que acordar de eso ahora? lo único que cruzaba en su mente era "quiero beber del, quiero su sangre" nada más le importaba, ya se las arreglaría para lidiar con los gritos o golpes del pelinegro después; Además, el salón, ahora mismo, lo sentía demasiado lejos como para caminar hacia haya, tomar una copa, y saciarse un poco. No podía esperar más.

– Ar-Armin... tú... ¿has visto alguna vez... un vampiro? –

– ¡no, jamás! y espero no toparme con ninguno... soy débil y no podría darle contra... admiro a los soldados que los combaten, pero no me creo capaz de hacerlo yo. –

– ¿y... Qué harías... si... te toparas con uno? –

– no... No lo sé... ¿porque me preguntas eso de repente? ¿Eren...? – pudo ver que el chico con el que por ahora, por primera vez había podido hablar amistosamente, le miraba de manera diferente, los ojos del castaño brillaban intensamente a pesar de que apenas había luz de luna, provocándole un escalofrío que le advertía algo que no sabía bien que era. – ¿Que... que sucede...? te noto raro... –

– jajaja... Armin... ¿sabes? hoy te daré el placer de conocer a uno... –

– ¿Qué? – Estaba sentado cerca de un árbol del jardín, aquello que dijo Eren y la forma en la que lo miraba le hizo saber que tenía que huir, algo no estaba bien y no se quedaría a averiguarlo. – ¿un... un... vampiro? –

– si... ¡yo, Armin! –

La sonrisa de Eren se amplió de lado a lado, de manera diabólica, El chico rubio sintió morir ser mirado de un momento a otro como "alimento" y no como un amigo como hasta ahora había creído que Eren lo miraba. Instintivamente quiso correr aunque sentía pavor; sin embargo el castaño le detuvo de su muñeca fuertemente.

– ¡suéltame! –

– No… no te dolerá... no mucho... jejeje... – "puedo oler su sangre...quiero probarla" no pensaba más en que hundir sus colmillos, los cuales ya estaban mostrándose afiliados, listos para ser encajando en la carne de la que ahora sería su víctima.

– ¡no, suéltame loco! – El agarre fue más intenso – voy a... voy a gritar... mi amo vendrá y... –

– jajajajaja, si, si... eso me gusta... lucha por tu vida... al fin y al cabo... la perderás... ¿lo sabes? si... lo sabes... por eso que estas tan aterrado... que lastima por ti... pero es lo que me gusta ver... ¡Terror! te mueres de miedo... –

– ¡auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme por favor! –

– nadie te escucha... nadie vendrá... y ahora... – le soltó del agarre –... hagamos una cosa ¿vale? una oportunidad para vivir... o para morir... ¡corre o morirás! –

En el instante que sintió libre su muñeca no lo dudo ni tantito para correr lo más que pudo en dirección hacia el castillo. Eren corría tras del riéndose tan macabramente que Armin no podía detenerse a mirar aquella mirada aterradora porque sabría que sería dominado por el pavor y no podría correr más.

– ay... que lento eres... ¡se acabó! –

De un momento a otro se lanzó contra Armin tirándolo al pasto del jardín, le cubrió la boca para que dejara de gritar; no sabía si a pesar de la música alguien podría escucharlo, así que era mejor prevenirse. El chico pataleaba por debajo de su cuerpo en un intento fallido de zafarse pero esto solo provocaba el apetito de Eren que ya no podía esperar más. Con una mano seguía cubriendo la boca los gritos ahogados de su víctima y con la otra le jalo del cabello hacia enfrente enterrando toda la cabeza de Armin sobre el pasto para tener más amplia vista de la piel que quería morder con vehemencia.

–Gracias por la plática Armin... no es nada personal pero... realmente tengo mucha sed... – dicho esto abrió su boca tan grande como pudo, sus colmillos crecieron aún más debido a la sed despierta disponiéndose a encajarlos en cualquier momento.

Ya eran pasada la media noche, estaba hastiado de que algunos vampiros -tanto hombres como mujeres- se le aproximaron para hacerle platica, pero él los cortaba tajantemente con su mirada enfurecida, teniendo un letrero en la frente: "jodete" que los demás pudieron ver bien en cuanto Rivaille les regresaba la mirada tras un amistoso: "hola, nunca te había visto ¿eres de por aquí?". Fue ahí que, cansado de esperar, se incorporó de la silla para buscar a Erwin para saldar su deuda, pero en ese momento por su mente cruzo ese choque eléctrico otra vez haciendo que se sostuviera de la mesa y con su otra mano tocara sus sienes. ¡Era Eren! No había duda. Sintió su sed, su excitación por cazar, y su alegría por la presa que ya tenía a ahorcadas por debajo del suplicando clemencia. No lo dudo, corrió hacia donde ese "contacto" le indicaba que debía ir urgentemente.

Por otro lado, el acto arrebatado de Rivaille, saliéndose de la fiesta, advirtió a Erwin que conversaba con otros vampiros.

Gimoteaba, sus lágrimas corrían tristemente por sus mejillas y la mano que le cubría la boca para que no gritara. Sintió el aliento del vampiro rozándose por su cuello con un gemido igual a aun animal en celo. Iba a morir ahí, lo sabía, ya no podía huir aquel "amigo" era más fuerte que él.

– ¡Detente, mocoso idiota! –

Escucho tras de sí, y apenas pudo ver que alguien había detenido a Eren de sus hombros y lo había arrojado lejos. Con la media luz de la luna se percató de que era aquel con quien había llegado Eren. Ese hombre de corta estatura, pero de alta presencia. Estaba salvado, pero no sabía por cuánto. Tenía humedecido los pantalones por el miedo y aun en shock que su cuerpo no respondía para salir huyendo del lugar.

– Oí tu... – se aproximó al chico, viendo que se había hecho en los pantalones a causa del terror, y que estaba noqueado por el pánico. Le tomo de la barbilla –...olvida todo lo que paso... ve a dormir... –

En eso, Armin se incorporó lentamente, tan rígido que parecía una especie de muerto viviente; se dio la media vuelta caminando en dirección del castillo perdiéndose en la tenue oscuridad de la noche.

– ¡ ¿Porque lo hizo?! ¡¿Porque?! – grito enfadado el chico de mirada esmeralda, furioso por ser interrumpido en lo que tanto amaba desde que se convirtió en vampiro: cazar.

– ¡si serás...! Te dije que no cometieras idioteces... estabas a punto de matarlo... ¡no debemos levantar sospechas! –

– ¿y qué importa? solo era un sirviente... se supone que para eso está aquí... solo tomaba lo que requería... como usted dijo... – bufo, justificando sínicamente lo que estaba haciendo.

– ¡maldición Eren! –

No podía contenerse más, lo abofeteo una, dos, tres veces, le dio varios golpes en sus costillas, le piso las manos cuando trato de huir y cuando al fin lo vio a casi nada de perder el conocimiento fue cuando lo tomo del cuello para levantarlo incluso más arriba del a pesar de su baja estatura.

– voy matarte... maldito mocoso impertinente... –

– Ha... Hágalo... ¡no me importa! –

– ¡maldito! –

Era fácil poder matarlo en ese momento, pero sabía que no debía dejarse llevar por la ira, una ira que estaba segada por la imprudencia de un mocoso. Era incluso patético para el matarlo solo porque era imprudente; así que, solo lo arrojo contra un árbol.

– ¿no iba a... matarme? –

– Ni siquiera lo vale... – le miraba despectivamente hacia el suelo con desdén, se iba a dar la vuelta para marcharse, pero al mirar de perfil al chico fue un gran error. Eren estaba sosteniendo su rostro por el cual se oía un gimoteo parecido al llanto.

– Ya... ya lo sé... – descubrió su rostro, otorgando una sonrisa que para nada era feliz, al mayor – sé que debo contenerme ¡pero no puedo! En cuanto sentí sed... lo único que pensaba era en saciarme, me deje llevar... lo siento... no quiero que usted me odie... es-es el único como yo... si me deja... realmente... estaré muy solo... perdóneme... sé que no tengo derecho pero... ¿puedo beber de usted? es el único que puede calmarme. Por favor... –

"Es un monstruo" pensó para sus adentros; Eren podía ser un vampiro despiadado segado por la sed, pero de un momento a otro podía cambiar a un ser desprotegido. ¿Lo hacía al propósito? no quería averiguarlo, porque de ser así, probablemente lo mataría por burlarse del y querer jugar con su cabeza.

– ¿Quién eres? –

– ¿ah? –

– ¡no juegues conmigo Eren! No quiero entenderte... pero entre más te veo... entre más te conozco... realmente no sé quién eres... ¿acaso no fuiste una vez humano? ¿No llegaste a sentir dolor, o miedo, o tristeza en ese tiempo? –

– no lo sé... yo... – intento pensar en su vida antes de ser vampiro, pero parecía que solo recordaba desde que se alimentó de la sangre de su hermana y su padre – yo... realmente... no puedo... recordar... – se miraba las manos, como si de algún modo la respuesta estuviera ahí, he intentado saber quién era el realmente – yo no... No lo sé... – las lágrimas volvieron a correr por sus mejillas.

Entonces Rivaille entendió, el tampoco recordaba ni su infancia, ni mucho menos a sus padres. Solo recordaba la primera vez que se alimentó de un ser humano y lo que eso le causo a su sistema. Una dicha inmensa. La sangre, para cualquier humano si llega a probarla tenía un sabor metálico y pastoso; pero, para Rivaille, o Eren, era diferente. Era un líquido vital, un alimento necesario para "vivir", y por el simple hecho de beberla, se tenía que pagar ese precio con la eternidad, el avance de la edad congelado. Cualquiera podría decir que querría ser joven para siempre, pero ver morir a los mortales, el pasar de los años que parecían horas, el pasar de los siglos que parecían semanas, era un castigo, que a la larga, pesaba con el tiempo, palabra que dejo de tener significado para los seres inmortales que eran ellos.

Suspiro cansado, aun no tenia sed y Eren no paraba de llorar descontroladamente.

– bien... te daré de mi sangre. –

– ¿de verdad? aunque usted dijo que... –

– se lo que dije... pero es para que te estés quieto. –

En un movimiento casi hipnótico Rivaille se acercó a Eren quien se había incorporado del suelo embelesándose por la imagen del mayor: cerca del, descubriéndose el cuello otorgándoselo para que bebiera.

– ¡anda, rápido! – le tomo de los cabellos y lo inclino hacia la yugular de su cuello. – solo la necesaria... si te vuelves a precipitar como la última vez... –

– Sí, lo sé... – asió a Rivaille de sus brazos para tener de donde sostenerse, oliendo el aroma natural de la que ahora era su presa. Dio la mordida, gimiendo ahogadamente en cuanto hundió sus afiladas cuchillas blancas y la sangre comenzó a fluir dentro de su boca, perdiéndose en la cavidad profunda de su garganta.

Como la primera vez que bebió de Rivaille, sintió perderse en los más infinitos placeres carnales, pero esto no tenía nada de carnal, solo era el deleite del manjar pasando por su boca, por su laringe, llenando su sed por cada trago que, era, cada uno, tragado con la mejor de las disposiciones. Entonces... ¡pudo verlo! Imágenes difusas pero al mismo tiempo claras. La cara oscurecida de una mujer sonriéndole a Rivaille, una mirada cálida que inmediatamente supo que era maternal. "hijo, tu nombre es Rivaille, _«el que une a los suyos» _tu guiaras a todos los de tu raza, protege ese nombre, porque es lo único que tendrás, no dejes que nadie te lo arrebate, no se lo digas a cualquiera, es solo tuyo ¿entendiste Rivaille?" La sonrisa se desvaneció por olas quemantes de fuego que convertían en cenizas el cuerpo de la mujer que alguna vez sonrió a Rivaille. En ese instante, despego sus cuchillas de la carne.

– ¿suficiente? – expreso Rivaille, que se sorprendió de lo rápido que Eren se había desentendido de su cuello. – ¿y ahora, que mosco te pico? ¿Porque lloras mocoso? –

– yo... no... Perdón... –

No supo en que momento ya estaban sentados sobre el suelo, Rivaille le tomaba el rostro en lo que Eren lo rodeaba por la cintura. Estaba acongojado por lo que había visto tras beber de la sangre del mayor.

– ¿usted... realmente... no lo recuerda... verdad? –

– ¿ah, y ahora de que hablas? ¡No te entiendo nada! – le soltó el rostro, por un momento lo había preocupado, pero desecho la idea porque para sus ojos estaba bien y no merecía que se preocupara por él ni un poco debido a lo que había hecho hace un momento, el haberlo permitido beber de su sangre lejos de ser una reprimenda para Eren había sido un premio, el darse cuenta de eso le irrito de sobremanera.

– no... Nada... – le abrazo de un de repente, era lo único que podía hacer, la posición en la que se encontraban lo permitía; ya que, no se atrevía a decir lo que el beber de Rivaille, le había hecho ver.

– ¿y-y ahora? –

–nada... permítame abrazarlo así un momento... solo un momento... –

– pufff... sí que eres un enigma... mocoso... –

Dejo hacerse, dándole leves palmaditas en su cabeza castaña ¿qué es lo que en si le provocaba el joven? En momentos parecía odiarlo, querer retorcerle el cuello o arrancarle la cabeza en un solo movimiento, pero en otros; quería protegerlo, como si fuera alguna especie de hijo, y es que, si lo pensaba, era algo más o menos parecido ya que el había despertado la "sed de vampiro" del chico; de alguna manera era responsable de ello.

En cuanto regresaron la fiesta ya se había terminado, eran casi las 4 de la mañana y el alba estaba por presentarse. Cansado, y abotargado de todo lo sucedido mando a Eren a su habitación y luego se dirigió a la suya. El haberle dado de "comer" a Eren hizo que le regresara la sed, una sed que le hacía sentir la boca seca pero al mismo tiempo pastosa, pues difícilmente podía pasar saliva para humedecer su garganta; Entonces, fue que recordó a Erwin, por "sentir" a Eren, ya no pudo buscarlo. _*no puede ser...otra vez* _recordó cuando fue la "primera vez". Si, la vez que al querer cruzar Shiganshina para ir a María y encontrarse con Erwin "noto" a Eren, y ahora volvía a suceder, en diferentes circunstancias pero para el caso era lo mismo para Rivaille.

– Es mejor que... duerma un poco... – murmuro para sí, el escucharse a sí mismo le reconforto de alguna manera, pues pudo sentirse a sí mismo de manera tangible con solo escuchar su voz, después de estar tan perdido en sus pensamientos por lo sucedido con el chico.

– ¿dormirás? creí que me buscarías para beber de mí. –

La voz de Erwin le hizo sobresaltarse, deteniendo el acto de quitarse el pañuelo de su cuello. Aun sentía la mordida quemante de Eren y la sed insistente, era como si el rubio hubiera llegado en el momento indicado.

– Debes dejar de hacer eso... – reprendió Rivaille.

– ¿qué cosa, llegar de imprevisto? –

– si... me pone de nervios... –

– lo siento Rivaille... –

–... lo sientes... no deberías... ya no sentirás nada después de esta noche... –

– por eso vine a buscarte. Rivaille... tengo algo que decirte antes de que me mates. –

– ¡lo sabía! – En un acto reflejo ya sujetaba el cuello del rubio fuertemente – ¿que será ahora? ya me canse... ¡tomare tu sangre! –

Sus cuchillas se desbordaron de su dentadura, abrió su boca para dar la mordida. No podía esperar más, no iba a tolerar ahora un pretexto para que el rubio le detuviera, ni se dejaría amedrentar fuera lo que fuera que le quería decir.

– ¡se mi compañero! –

A casi nada de dar la mordida en ese cuello, las palabras de Erwin le hicieron abrir su boca pero en son de perplejidad.

– ¿que estas... diciendo? – se alejó del cuello del rubio mirando sus orbes marinas que se mostraban a través de esas pestañas que vio bajar y subirse por el parpadeo decidido de su presa.

– lo que escuchaste... –

– ¡eres un idiota! – le soltó, arrojándolo, no sabía cuánto soportaría resistirse para morderlo. Espera, ¿resistirse? ¿Para qué, o porque? ¿De verdad quería escuchar lo que le diría de su loca idea? muy en su interior así era y fue eso que le hizo alejar a Erwin para escuchar aquella proposición descabellada. – ¡eso es imposible! ¡Tú ya tienes uno! Además, yo no soy como tú. –

– Rivaille... te explicare... siéntate ¿sí? –

– ¡no, ni una mierda! ¡Es estúpido! No te conozco bien, ni me interesa, pero de todo lo que has dicho eso es lo más inverosímil que pudo salir de tu pestilente boca. –

– por favor... tómalo como mis últimas palabras, antes de morir, si no te convenzo... podrás hacer de mi lo que te plazca. –

Ya estaba ahí, había viajado mucho, había resistido mucho para solo un objetivo: tomar de la sangre de Erwin. ¿Qué le costaba un momento más? sabía que fuera lo que fuera que el rubio le tenía preparado para decirle, no lo convencería porque la sola idea era desastrosa y para nada fructífera, solo una idea vaga y superflua que no tenía ninguna superficie de la cual apoyarse; no obstante, hizo a regañadientes lo que el rubio le pidió. Se sentó al borde de la cama y el rubio se hinco frente a él, el cual le tomo de las manos besando cada una, acto, que lo hizo parpadear aturdido, no perdiendo su mirada autentica, fuera de toda expresión, pero que no rechazo no sabiendo porque.

– Escucha Rivaille... no estaría diciéndote esto si no fuera porque de verdad estoy convencido de ello. Para comenzar, Mike... el, el murió en el incendio del castillo para los "exiliados" me retire después de eso pues ya no había nada que me atara a ese grupo de vampiros. –

– ¿murió? –con esa noticia, involuntariamente sintió alivio; como si el camino hacia Erwin ahora estuviera lejos de obstáculo ¿porque? ¿En qué momento había cambiado su pensar de Erwin como presa?

– si... pero también, si vas a tomar mi sangre antes tienes que saber porque es que ansió la muerte y porque... ahora te pido ser mi compañero sabiendo que no podremos formar el "vinculo". –

– ¡no me importa! No es como si te estuviera pidiendo una explicación y ya... ¡ya suéltame! – intento zafarse de esas manos, que a pesar de estar frías por pertenecer a un inmortal como el, de algún modo eran cálidas causándole una especie de incomodidad.

– No, quiero que veas la sinceridad de mis palabras. Rivaille... Mike mato a mi esposa, y a mis dos hijas con el único fin de hacerme su compañero porque le parecí interesante ser humano. Me obligo a serlo, y aunque sabía que él era el culpable de mi desgracia, le acepte porque no tenía ningún motivo para seguir vivo. Sin embargo, fue doloroso después de lo que para mí ha sido un infierno. Y luego... te conocí. Sé que es imposible... que pido demasiado... pero, no lo estaría pidiendo si no tuviera una solución al problema del vínculo. –

–... so-solución... ¿Qué solución? ¡No hay ninguna solución! Si tu bebes de mi morirás, si yo bebo de ti, morirás ¿no era lo que querías en un principio? si quieres unirte a tu familia porque aun conservas los recuerdos de cuando fuiste humano... ¿porque me pides ser tu compañero? ¡Eres un vampiro idiota que no sabe qué hacer con la inmortalidad que se le concedió! Maldición, don ¡al diablo como lo veas! De verdad... de verdad... ¡no te entiendo y no pretendo hacerlo! –

El rubio soltó las manos de Rivaille, el cual aprovecho para apoyar cada una sobre sus sienes. No sabía, o más bien, no recordaba un dolor de cabeza, pero ahora mismo pudo sentir uno. Se sentía débil y sediento por alimentar la hambre de Eren que para su fortuna no le pidió que bebiera del porque el quería beber de Erwin; no obstante, ahora mismo, la proposición de Erwin le daba vueltas en su cabeza sin, por vez primera, saber qué hacer.

– Rivaille... –

–no... No puedo ser tu compañero, es imposible para los dos. –

– entonces... ¿si quieres? –

– ¿eh? –

– dices: "es imposible" y eso solo me dice que aunque es imposible, quieres que así sea. –

– ¡no he dicho eso, para nada he dicho eso! ¿Porque pones palabras en mi boca? ¡No trasgirverses las cosas a tu conveniencia vampiro idiota! –

– no es así... no es así Rivaille... –

– ¿estas sordo? ¡He dicho que no! –

– dices eso porque... ese chico, Eren... ¿es igual a ti, no es así? es de tu raza. –

–... no sé de qué hablas... –

– Rivaille... pude ver como él se alimentó de ti, los espié. Vi lo que le quería hacer Eren a mi mayordomo. –

El pelinegro, que opacaba la mirada del rubio, por lo dicho por este, le hizo verlo con ira. ¿Los vio? Ya no podía mentir. Erwin sabia ahora que Eren era uno "exiliado".

– ¿Por qué? creí que eras el único... – se sintió desepcionado ver en la mirada de Rivaille que era cierto, pero no había necesitado que se lo confirmara porque él lo había visto con sus propios ojos.

– yo también lo creí... y creo ser el responsable de que el existiera. Tal vez lo hice en un momento y no me di cuenta ¡yo que sé! pero el existe – escruto a medias, decir cómo es que Eren "nació" seria revelar el secreto del "nacimiento" de su raza.

– ya has hecho el vínculo con él, es por eso que me rechazas ¿no es así? –

– y aunque así fuera... no es por eso que te rechazo... aarrgg... ya me canse de discutir algo que no tiene solución. Regresemos al plan inicial, en donde yo bebo de ti y mueres. –

– no, aun no termino. Sé cómo podemos formar el vínculo, tu y yo. –

– ¡ya te dije que...! –

Sin siquiera terminar de hablar miro como Erwin se incorporaba haciendo que irremediablemente lo mirara hacia arriba, como abría una manga de su camisa, se enterraba una uña en su muñeca provocándose una herida en la vena que comenzaba a derramar el líquido escandaloso y por el cual había viajado tanto para beber. El percibir ese olor fresco emanando de la herida le hizo quedar perplejo, y más por lo que Erwin hizo a continuación; le tumbo en la cama colocándole la muñeca enfrente de su boca pasando atravesó de la hendidura entre sus labios esa ambrosia que lo hizo estremecerse en cuanto toco sus papilas gustativas recordando ese sabor que tanto le había gustado probar la primera vez y que ahora una vez más, podía saciarse del. No pudo ya pensar con claridad; abrió su boca desesperado por llenarse de ese sabor, exhibiendo sus colmillos con todo descaro, sacando la lengua para no dejar que ninguna gota se derramara.

– Rivaille... se mi compañero... – pidió de manera conciliadora, creyendo que, ofreciéndole su sangre de esa manera, en medio del sopor podría convencerlo.

– juegas sucio… muy sucio... –

– sí, lo sé... mientras puedas beber de mi sangre, yo puedo hacer el vínculo contigo de manera en que los mortales lo hacen. –

– ¿cómo los mortales? – se recargo sobre sus codos, limpiando con su lengua los rastros del carmesí de su comisuras, intrigado por saber qué clase de vinculo hacían los mortales, si es que hacían uno realmente ya que el jamás había sido uno, o, al menos, no recordaba nada del tiempo que llego a ser uno.

– si... de manera carnal... –

Pocas veces algo de verdad sorprendía a Rivaille al punto en que se viera reflejado en su faz; y, esta vez, aquellas palabras de Erwin realmente le hicieron abrir los ojos de par en par, sabiendo perfectamente lo que ese "vinculo carnal" llevaba a cuestas como significado, conectándose con la mirada azulina que parecía ahora hundirlo en lo más profundo de ese mar azul de pupilas dilatadas por el deseo que pudo ver en el que tan solo hace unos momentos, había considerado solo una presa.

...

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? no olviden dejarme un lindo review, es como un abrazo para mi, :D y me hace muy muy feliz saber que les gusta lo que escribo, así como motiva a que esta historia continué.  
**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**¡Saludos a todos! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**No me odien ;_; lamento no haber podido actualizar pero me quede sin beta y si no fue hasta que conseguí otra :)¡lo cual me hace muy feliz! espero tener el siguiente capitulo para la siguiente semana. pero no prometo nada, todo es cuestión de mi beta y su tiempo jejeje. Espero les guste este capitulo :D**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es ficticia, los personajes le pertenecen a HAYIME ISAYAMA, yo solo los uso para fines perversos (?)**

**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.**

* * *

**CAPITULO VI:**

– no, defi... definitivamente no... – esa había sido la respuesta de Rivaille ante la propuesta para formar el vínculo.

– dices eso pero... mírate como estas... Rivaille... –

Su camisa estaba completamente abierta, exhibiendo su pecho exaltado por la excitación que Erwin se había encargado de provocar en el pelinegro; hace varios minutos que el rubio seguía dando de su sangre proveniente de su muñeca a Rivaille en lo que él se había encargado de despojarlo de sus prendas, besarle su pecho, y bajarle el pantalón a su cadera. Se sentía algo débil, pero se compensaba con las caricias que le daba al cuerpo por debajo de él.

– no... Ya basta... –

– ¿basta...? –

– Erwin... esto... esto... –

– tranquilo... sé exactamente lo que estoy haciendo. –

– diablos... no...–

Algo en su mente le decía "debes detener esto" pero otra parte de su mente decía "bebe más" Ya había tomado la muñeca de Erwin entre sus manos oprimiéndola para que saliera más de ese líquido en lo que el rubio estaba sobre él, descubierto de su pecho -que no supo en qué momento se despreció de su camisa y de su cinturón- brindándole caricias, provocando que confundiera el placer de beber de ese líquido y el placer de esas manos paseándose a complacencia por su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, no era suficiente, de un momento a otro ya había podido tomar de su otra muñeca, de uno de los pezones del rubio, e incluso de su cuello ¿cómo? Erwin se provocó cada una de esas heridas que Rivaille solo lamia, pero no chupaba pues era peligroso hacerlo, ya que, solo una gota de saliva entrara en las venas del rubio era suficiente para matarlo ¿Por qué se estaba tomando esas precauciones? no tenía idea, pero ya no podía ni quería pensar.

Erwin le mostraba algo completamente nuevo para él.

Las caricias, las lamidas de sangre, los besos ligeros sin profundizar, el agitar de sus respiraciones, el calor provocado por el éxtasis en busca de una desesperada unión no solo de sus cuerpos si no de sus almas que se habían convertido solo en un vacío hueco llenado por la sed de sangre y un tiempo detenido, provocaban a Rivaille algo desconocido. "sentir" Sentía cada caricia, cada beso, cada toque que era como la mejor de las caricias mejor incluso que beber sangre.

– Rivaille... ven... –

Llegaron a esa posición en la que el pelinegro se acomodaba para recibir el miembro del rubio. Todo ese preámbulo había sido para que pudieran unirse de manera carnal. Las embestidas no se habían hecho esperar; Rivaille se aferraba al cuello del rubio, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de este, en lo que, Erwin apoyaba su frente en el sudoroso y agitado pecho del pelinegro.

Las heridas del ojos azules habían curado hace ya rato, solo quedaban el rastro de sangre ajena en las comisuras de los labios de Rivaille. La cama se movía al ton y son de sus caderas, las respiraciones parecían congeniar agitadamente una con la otra convirtiéndose en una sola.

Fue ahí, que entendió Rivaille a que se refería Erwin con el "vinculo". Pudo ver a Erwin casarse con una mujer, luego el nacimiento de su primera hija y la dicha que les había causado a la pareja, luego la segunda hija junto con la llegada de un "empleado" a su castillo, empleado que había resultado ser Mike, el cual, como el rubio se lo había dicho, mato a su familia en una noche proponiéndole ser un inmortal; y algo mas surgió, en cuanto su orgasmo estaba siendo sentido por su miembro y así mismo el rubio se venía dentro del, pudo percibir el sentimiento de tristeza de Erwin por la pérdida de su familia, el como había sido su "vida" después de eso, junto con un placer que se desbordaba sobre su pecho en forma de semen.

Por otro lado, Erwin vio cosas muy difusas en la mente de Rivaille que no pudo comprender bien. El refugio de los exiliados, la quema de los mismos, y el como había vivido salvajemente en los bosques, pero era algo tan vago que apenas siquiera pudo encontrarle sentido común.

Se dijo que quizá se debía a que no eran iguales y el vínculo, aunque se daba, era muy debil.

Despertó de un momento a otro, y en eso que se percató que despertaba, se levantó de golpe de la cama advirtiendo un dolor en su parte posterior. Miro hacia la ventana, el sol pretendía asomarse entre las montañas, entonces advirtió que no estaba solo. Erwin dormía a lado suyo.

– oí… idiota... Erwin... –

– ¿ah? Rivaille... ¿qué sucede? –

– Nada de "¿qué sucede?" está a punto de amanecer... –

–oh... lo olvide... me dormí sin pensarlo... – tallaba sus ojos tratando de despabilar el sueño que, justo por ser casi el amanecer el sueño era más pesado que apenas podía contenerse para no dormir.

Pero el sol no perdonaba, los primeros rayos se asomaron por la ventana provocando que al tocar la piel de Erwin comenzara a humear de la nada, rápidamente Rivaille se levantó como pudo y cerro las cortinas, oscureciendo el lugar, ambos podían ver tras la oscuridad, pues era su campo; no obstante, Erwin prendió una vela que se encontraba sobre el buro de la cama.

– ¡idiota, pudiste morir! –

– ¿te importa... Rivaille? –

– ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? te hubiera dejado quemarte entonces... – cansado, aun adolorido y abotargado por beber de Erwin se sentó en la cama para estabilizarse un poco porque sentía desfallecer a pesar de haberse alimentado; fue ahí, que se dio cuenta que la sed seguía, miro a el rubio que estaba blanco, había perdido algo de color ¿qué tanto había bebido del? y, en ese instante, por su mente cruzo una mirada esmeralda, una sangre deliciosa.

– ¿qué sucede? –

– na... nada... deberías irte... –

– no… Dormiré contigo. –

– yo no dormiré ahora. –

– ¿te preocupa Eren, no es así? –

Ahí estaba otra vez, Erwin adivinando lo que sus pensamientos le traían a su mente, como si el rubio hablara por el cerebro de Rivaille.

– nuestra sangre nos une Erwin... si el sintió esto... lo que acabo de hacer contigo... rayos... ese niño es un loco y no se de lo que pueda ser capaz... –

– Rivaille... ¿qué significa el para ti? –

Miro un momento al rubio, recostado de lado con su brazo recargado sobre la almohada y así mismo su cabeza en ella esperando su respuesta pacientemente. Trato de pensar en esa pregunta que no se había hecho sino hasta ahora que Erwin se la traía en cuestión.

– No lo sé... – era sincera, no tenía aun definido lo que pensaba del.

– pero... no puedes dejarlo ir ¿no es así? –

Guardo silencio. Erwin parecía ahora saber todo de él ¿cómo era posible?

– ¿Que fue... lo que viste? – cuestiono a modo de respuesta por la pregunta de Erwin.

– te refieres... ¿al vínculo que formamos? –

– Si... –

– mmm... no mucho, es difícil ponerlo en palabras... cosas sin sentido, nada claro... quizá se deba a que no es un vínculo completo como quisiéramos. –

– te lo dije Erwin... además... mírate, estas más pálido. –

– lo sé... no me importa – se aproximó a Rivaille dándose la libertad de acariciarle la mejilla – es un gusto poder alimentarte. –

–de... deja de decir idioteces de enamorados... solo somos compañeros–esquivo la mirada, Erwin le podía decir cosas que de manera extraña lo hacían sonrojar. Le molestaba, pero le gustaba, llenándolo de una contradicción consigo mismo que lo hacía llegar a una autodestrucción adictiva.

– ¿lo somos... Rivaille? –

–si yo pudiera alimentarte... –

Esa fue su respuesta. Erwin de algún modo había aprendido a saber lo que Rivaille le decía tras un enigma de palabras que ocultaban la verdad. Estaba fatigado, sediento, pero nada de eso evitaba el hecho de la felicidad que lo invadía por tener a Rivaille de compañero.

Tras descansar un rato y hablar un poco más, Erwin se fue hacia su habitación que no quedaba lejos de la de Rivaille, pero, así mismo, de la de Eren. Miro hacia esa puerta, preguntándose que era esa inquietud que tenía Rivaille hacia el chico _"ese niño es un loco y no se de lo que pueda ser capaz..." _recordó las palabras dichas por el pelinegro, era cierto el no conocía a el chico que llego con Rivaille ¿cómo reaccionaría? esperaba poder hablar con el mas tarde, por ahora solo se metió a su habitación, recostándose en su cama con las cortinas cerradas y ninguna vela encendida. Enseguida le llego el sueño, se dijo, que ya después buscaría alimentarse pues estaba demasiado débil debido al "fuerte" vínculo que ahora lo unía a Rivaille.

Todo se había visto en su mente a forma de pesadilla, pues era la única palabra que encontraba para describirlo. "pudo ver a Rivaille beber de la sangre de Erwin, lo pudo ver disfrutando de su compañía y del sexo que le otorgaba" No, no era un sueño ¡eso había sucedido! Una rabia desmedida se apodero del así como muchas preguntas surgieron en su mente y una depresión que lo hizo rasguñarse las muñecas sintiendo de algún modo alivio por eso ¿porque? ¿Tan poco significaba Rivaille para el después de compartir su sangre? El pelinegro no se lo había dicho, pero ni falta que hizo; Eren entendió que eso que había visto, fue lo mismo que el pelinegro sintió en dos ocasiones por él. La vez que lo conoció y la vez que lo detuvo de alimentarse de Armin.

Esa era una prueba irrefutable de que ellos tenían un vínculo entonces... ¿Porque? ¿Porque su Rivaille lo había hecho? No podía culparlo a él, culpaba al rubio, sabía que no era bueno seguir ahí, y que lo que había pensado del por la fiesta de disfraces solo era un engaño.

_"mátalo, tienes que matarlo" "el estorba, nos está quitando a Rivaille" "Rivaille solo depende de ti, tu solo puedes alimentarlo, nadie más; él lo sabe, pero debes hacérselo entender" "vamos Eren, has que Rivaille dependa de ti, solo de ti, que no pueda hacer nada más que beber de ti" _Oh aquellas voces, sí que le daban buenos consejos, tras levantarse de su cama una idea surgió a su mente y entre más vuelta le daba en su cabeza más genial se le hacía. Ya sabía que haría, sonrió ampliamente mirando hacia la ventana con esperanza.

No quería admitirlo, pero necesitaba de Eren, ya que no quería seguir bebiendo de Erwin por ahora, no quería matarlo. Sintió coraje consigo mismo, había sido tan débil ante el rubio por dejarse envolver, pero por otro lado una felicidad lo invadía. Sentía, por primera vez sentía; con él supo lo que era ser tocado, besado, amado, sintió lo que significaba las caricias, el ser necesitado de manera espátula y no solo por presa y cazador. ¿Podía quedarse con él? por ahora parecía una buena idea, pero estaba Eren también, lo necesitaba, y por inercia su cuerpo se lo dijo cuando ya estaba frente a la habitación de Eren.

– ¡buenos días señor Rivaille! –

Antes de que siquiera pudiera tocar para anunciarse o algo Eren ya estaba frente del saludándolo alegremente.

–buenas... ¿qué es lo que te sucede mocoso? No me digas que... tienes sed... –

–jejeje, no, no. en absoluto. Estoy de maravilla ¿y usted? –

–bien...– El pelinegro esperaba algún reclamo por parte del chico, pero este parecía tan calmado, esa personalidad que tenía el chico cuando su sed no era lo que tenía en la cabeza ¿no había visto nada del vínculo formado con Erwin? Algo lo inquietaba, el no iría de buenas a primeras a preguntarle, pero tenía que saber del algún modo.

–Y el señor Erwin...creí que estaría con usted. –

–ah... no sé... se... seguro está durmiendo, él no puede estar de día como nosotros– por un momento sintió ser descubierto por el chico, no es que le tuviera miedo, pero a toda costa quería evitar confrontaciones sin sentido con un mocoso como lo era Eren. –

–mmm... ¿qué mal no? me agrado. –

– ¿te agrado? – inquirió sorprendido.

–si... ya sabe... eso de la fiesta de disfraces es tan macabro... si no hubiera sido porque estaba sin sed... la hubiera disfrutado de veras. –

–si... supongo–

– ¿y usted? –

–e-estoy bien... –

– ¿está seguro? me quede algo preocupado anoche, ¿no ha vuelto la sed? –

– ¡Te dije que estoy bien!– no se atrevía a pedir de su sangre, tenía sed pero era lo que él consideraba "normal" para soportar, podía aguantar un poco más.

_"Puedes conocer mis tierras, si pides un caballo no te lo negaran, ¿sabes montar no?"_ Esas habían sido las palabras de Erwin, fue las que hizo caso tras dejar a un chico que parecía tranquilo. "si siempre estuviera así... otra cosa seria..." cavilaba, Eren le parecía agradable cuando estaba sin sed, porque con ella parecía un desalmado y le costaba trabajo entenderlo o controlarlo ¿porque no recordaba cómo era el en ese entonces? quizá así podría darle un ejemplo de lo que el había hecho en su situación pero por más que se esforzaba lo único que le venía a la mente era su primera víctima pero nada más.

Debía reconocer, era un amplio lugar. Erwin tenia sembradíos de varias cosas como trigo, jitomate, maíz, etc. ¿para qué demonios? ¿Qué necesidad? no se alimentaba como un mortal ,entonces ¿para qué lo tenía? Seguro era por las apariencias, fue lo que concluyo Rivaille, era lo más lógico; sin embargo por un momento le pareció estar en un sueño. Pensó que quizá así sería el y su raza, un lugar armonioso, un lugar solo para ellos donde no molestaban a nadie; entonces recordó, Erwin había sido parte de esa aniquilación ¿porque entonces no lo odiaba? lo hizo, ¿que había pasado entonces? quien sabe... El rubio se las había ingeniado para entrar en el de la única manera en la que el pelinegro no podía negarse: beber de su sangre. No le era necesaria como la de Eren, pero era adictiva como la de Eren. Otra vez esas contradicciones que no lo dejaban tener una decisión clara. Entre paseo y paseo, disfrutando del paisaje de los terrenos, del viento cálido el tiempo le paso casi en un parpadeo. Para cuando regreso vio a un Eren nervioso entrar a el castillo con la ropa cubierta de tierra ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? esperaba que no hubiera matado a alguien, pero su contacto con él se lo hubiera advertido ¿Que sucedía entonces?

–Se-señor Rivaille... jejeje ¿qué le pareció el lugar?

–no eres el apropiado para preguntar... ¿porque estas todo sucio?

– ¿ah? ¿Esto? no... No es nada... quería imitarlo y subirme a un caballo y este fue el resultado. –

– ¿que? demonios contigo Eren... ¿porque eres tan imprudente? –

– ¿se preocupó? lo alarme ¿no es así? estoy bien...somos vampiros después de todo–dijo despreocupado en lo que intentaba sacudirse el polvo de su pantalón.

–sshhh, no lo digas con tanta ligereza... recuerda que hay humanos aquí. –

–ah sí... perdón... –

Rivaille bajo de caballo y en eso se acercó un chico de cabellera rubia y cara alargada para regresar al caballo de nuevo a las caballerizas. El pelinegro agradeció en silencio por el servicio, advirtiendo que ya era más de las 6 de la tarde y que no tardaría en ver al rubio.

– oiga señor Rivaille... ¿cuándo nos iremos de aquí? –

– No nos iremos – fue tajante, Entraban al recibidor del castillo. Armin se ofreció para otórgales alimento pero ambos se negaron.

– ¿ah, porque? estoy aburrido en este lugar...si no fuera porque no tengo sed...ya hubiera matado a cuanto mortal me encontrara. –

– si no te gusta, puedes irte. –

– ¿que? ¿Y sin usted? ¡De ninguna manera! vámonos juntos... usted y yo no necesitamos de ese Erwin–

– ¿"ese"? creí que habías dicho que te agradaba. –

– si... pero... ¿quién lo necesita? usted me tiene a mí... no necesita a nadie más. –

– ¿que estas...? diuug... vete a bañar... das asco...– cambio el tema, no quería hablar sobre ese asunto ahora. Esperaba que Erwin le ayudara a calmar a ese chico loco pues si era cierto que no se percató de lo que hizo con el rubio solo quedaba hablarlo.

– es cierto... pero... ¿Nos iremos después de eso? –

– ya hablare contigo más tarde... –

– bueno... está bien...

Eren acepto con un resoplido y torciendo los labios, ¿porque el señor Rivaille quería seguir ahí? quería irse lo antes posible, antes de que este se percatara de lo que había hecho.

La noche llego; estaba ansioso por ver a Erwin, pero ese momento nunca paso. Fue a su habitación pero no se encontraba ¿A dónde había ido? se le hizo extraño, bajo las escaleras encontrándose con el mayordomo.

– oí... tu, mocoso... ¿Dónde está Erwin? –

– el-el amo... ¿no está en su habitación? –

– no te estaría preguntando si estuviera ahí. ¿No lo has visto? –

– no... A veces sale en las mañanas y regresa como a esta hora... quizá no tarde en llegar, ¿se le ofrece algo más? –

– no... Vete...–

Decidió esperar a que "regresara" si es que había salido realmente a algún lado. "Quizá fue a cazar" se dijo, y no le extrañaba ya que la noche anterior había bebido de su sangre hasta dejarlo débil.

– ¡señor Rivaille! me tome el baño como me dijo ¿ahora si nos iremos? –apareció el chico bajando las escaleras apresurado.

– Eren... no, estoy esperando a Erwin. –

– ¿para qué? ¿Qué espera de él? –

– oí... –

– desde que llegamos aquí solo dice: Erwin esto... Erwin el otro... ¡estoy harto sabe! No necesitamos del, vámonos por favor. –

– ¡cállate! No tienes por qué hacerme un drama. –

– no ¡usted y yo nos pertenecemos! Hemos bebido ambos de nuestra sangre ¿que lo detiene aquí? ¿Qué significa ese Erwin para usted? ¿Acaso soy poco para usted? ¡Respóndame! – le tomo de los brazos zarandeándolo.

– ¡mocoso idiota, suéltame! – Agito sus brazos para deslindarse del agarre del chico que lo estaba apretando con fuerza – ¡ven acá...!–

Lo asió del brazo, tomándolo del mismo muy fuerte arrastrándolo hacia su habitación donde lo metió de un empujon haciendo que Eren casi se callera al suelo pero mantuvo el equilibrio fijándose que Rivaille estaba furioso y no lo culpaba, se había dejado dominar por sus emociones.

– ¿Donde esta Erwin? –

– ¿ah? –

– ¡respóndeme! ¿Dónde está? –

– ¿qué le hace pensar que yo lo sé? –

– no soy estúpido Eren... Erwin de la nada no aparece, y tu insistencia de irnos no es normal. –

– normal... ¡no diga esa palabra! ¡La odio! ¡No la diga, no la diga!– se apretaba la cabeza fuertemente. Aquella palabra para él era tabú– ¿qué demonios es normal aquí? ¡Somos vampiros! No use esa palabra... no la use...– esa palabra para él era una forma de juzgarlo, de meterlo dentro de un estereotipo en el que él no encajaba. No encajo en su familia, ni en sus amigos, y parecía que tampoco ahora que era vampiro lo cual lo hacía sentir como si fuera alguna clase de monstruo, no quería que Rivaille lo viera así.

No sabía que decirle, el chico para el cada vez que lo trataba era un completo enigma que de algún modo le hacía sentirse atraído. Era impredecible, y eso mismo era lo que le atraía de Eren, eso y esa mirada esmeralda cuando brillaba por la sed; sin embargo, ahora mismo el brillo que tenían era de tristeza y desesperación.

– está bien... no la usare... pero sé que tú sabes algo de él... –

– yo no lo sé... no le miento... si yo le hubiera hecho algo usted lo hubiera visto ¿no es así? –

– si... pero... –

-entonces... debe creerme. Quizá regrese mañana... cuando regrese, ¿podremos irnos? –

– no lo sé... ya veremos... –

Esa noche le fue imposible dormir. Había llevado a los extremos a el chico, dándose cuenta que apenas podía llevar a cuestas la carga de ser vampiro, pues aunque disfrutaba cazar, aunque parecía un vampiro innato; era inexperto, impertinente, voluntarioso, pero sobre todo estaba desprotegido ¿dejaría a Eren por Erwin? ¿Podría perderle de verdad? ¡No quería perder a Eren, pero tampoco a Erwin! ¿Cómo es que había llegado a esa encrucijada? Eren era necesario para alimentarse, pero no era solo por eso que lo necesitaba había "algo" más; por otro lado, con Erwin podía sentirse no un vampiro o un ser de la noche que tomara sangre, si no que podía recuperar algo de la humanidad que perdió hace tiempo, aquella humanidad perdida que Eren le recordaba a cada momento cuando lo veía cazar, matar a su presa sin premeditación o vacilación. ¡No podía estar con uno sin perder al otro! Eso estaba claro, con ese pensamiento rodando en su cabeza el sueño apenas si llego a sus ojos pero difícilmente podía cerrar los parpados.

Y, así, pasaron varios días en los cuales Erwin no hacia acto de presencia, mientras que Eren no paraba de insistir en que se fueran; así como su sed, por cada día aumento al borde de la locura. Eren no le había pedido tampoco de su sangre lo cual le pareció extraño pero se dijo que era mejor así, ya que el darle de alimentar, también significaba beber de él. Si había podido ver algo de Eren, era seguro que este también vería lo que hizo con Erwin ¿porque le mentía? no, realmente no lo sentía como tal; en ningún momento había formado vínculo con el chico pero... ¿no ya lo habían hecho inconscientemente? si, el tomar cada uno y poder estar conectados incluso mucho antes de conocerse, era prueba de ello, aun así, Rivaille no quería aceptarlo. No quería depender de Eren, pero tampoco de Erwin el cual seguía sin aparecer.

– han pasado ya 15 días... ¿ya podemos irnos? es claro que Erwin no volverá. –

– no... Necesito hablar con él. –

– no podrá hablar con él, jamás. Vamos señor Rivaille... usted no necesita de nadie más que de mí. –

– ¿cómo estás seguro que no volverá? –

– ahm... yo... no es que lo esté... solo digo que... han pasado tantos días que... no creo que vuelva... –

La sospecha otra vez lo embargaba, no había podido ver en ningún momento que Eren le hiciera algo a Erwin; aun así, que este asegurara que el rubio no volviera era demasiado extraño, ahora estaba seguro que Eren sabía algo.

Esa noche estaban en la habitación, ya que había descubierto a Eren querer beber de uno de los esclavos de Erwin y lo estaba reprendiendo, muy a su pesar le dijo que le daría de su sangre pero por primera vez el chico se negó ¿Por qué? algo no encajaba y esa noche tenía que resolverlo.

– Eren... ¿dónde está Erwin? –

– ¡dale con lo mismo! ya le dije que no lo sé. –

– si... lo sabes... ¿dónde está? –

– no lo sé, además... ¿qué importa? solo vámonos de aquí... –

– no, ¿porque no quieres beber de mí? –

– No tengo sed– afirmo.

– ¿entonces porque intentaste tomar de aquel chico? otra vez... –

– solo estaba jugando con él, ya sabe cómo soy. –

– no... No Eren... no puedo creerte. –

– Pues crea lo que se le dé la gana – se iba a retirar de la habitación, la mirada inquisidora de Rivaille lo hacía sentirse débil, y nervioso de que descubriera lo que ocultaba.

No podía dejarlo escapar, si en algo conocía a Eren es que no sabía mentir. Le detuvo apoyándose contra la puerta de brazos cruzados para no dejarlo salir, esperando la respuesta que necesitaba.

– ¿dónde está? –

– ¡que no lo sé! –

Ambos se miraron, retándose. Uno por querer sacar la verdad, otro por ocultarla.

– dímelo. –

– ¡ya le dije que no lo sé! –

Se cansó, se cansó de esperar así que el mismo encontraría la respuesta. Igual que como cuando cazaba a su presa, empujo a Eren con toda su fuerza hacia el suelo, este se levantó tratando de huir, pero entonces con una patada Rivaille lo empujó hacia la cama y en lo que Eren se reponía del golpe y de la fuerza con la que fue arrojado, Rivaille lo asió de sus muñecas una a cada lado de su cabeza.

– Su- suélteme... ¿qué quiere de mí? –

– ¡la verdad! –

– le he dicho que no lo sé... –

– si así van a ser las cosas... voy a desgarrarte el cuello hasta dar con la verdad –

Aquellos ojos color gris lo miraban como dos témpanos que lo hicieron congelarse, pero sobre todo excitarse, sabía lo que pasaría si Rivaille bebía de su sangre, pero aquellas palabras "te desgarrare el cuello" le eran casi como un elogio, como una invitación a pecar que le hicieron sonrojarse.

Fue ahí, que sin mayor preámbulo Rivaille encajo sus dientes en el hombro de Eren haciendo que este soltara un bugido de dolor por aquellas punzantes cuchillas blancas encajarse en su piel, una segunda mordida en la unión de su cuello y hombro, otra más cerca de su oreja. Le estaba haciendo daño, pero en vez de alejarlo, abrazo al mayor de su espalda para acercarlo más a él si es que eso era posible.

Rivaille estaba saciándose de aquel néctar que no podía negar, le encantaba sentir deslizarse por su boca, por su lengua, por su garganta; así, mientras lo mordía con toda la intención de dañarlo, pudo ver lo que estaba buscando.

_Espero solo hasta que vio entre la rendija de su puerta salir a Erwin. No había mucho que pensar llevaba en sus manos un gran pedazo de madera que había tallado y que hace minutos había pertenecido a la pata de una silla. Entro a la habitación del rubio con sigilo, lo vio recostado en su cama tan tranquilo__._

– _Voy a borrarte esa sonrisa de la cara..._– _murmuro, furioso por lo que le había hecho a su Rivaille._

_En eso el hombre recostado en la cama abrió los ojos percatándose de que unos orbes de color esmeralda lo miraban fieramente._

– _Eren..._–

– _Rivaille es mío__...__ soy el único que puedo alimentarlo..._– _levanto con las dos manos la estaca que había preparado con toda la intención de encajársela a su víctima__._

– _¿que... que haces?_– _la sola imagen del chico amenazándolo le hizo quedar en shock, no podía moverse con libertad, estaba débil debido al vínculo que había formado con Rivaille que apenas si pudo reaccionar._

– _¡muera!_– _sin darle oportunidad de que se defendiera le encajo la estaca en el pecho, así mismo el hombre soltó un alarido, pero el chico le cubrió la boca para que no alertara a él pelinegro que estaba en la habitación contigua._

_Erwin miraba con terror, si, con terror al causante de ese dolor punzante en su corazón; lentamente sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, como si tuviera mucho sueño, todo se volvió negro y no supo más de él. Por lo tanto el chico vio que dejo de moverse, que el cuerpo del rubio se puso poco a poco rígido pareciendo lo que era: un muerto. Rio, rio tan fuerte como pudo, felicitándose por la gran hazaña que había cometido._

– _ahora solo tengo que ocultar el cadáver__..._ –

_Pensó fastidiado, era cierto que bien podía beber de la sangre de Erwin para matarlo, pero no le apetecía beberlo porque lo veía como un enemigo no como una presa. Lo envolvió en una sábana y sin que nadie lo viera, lo arrastro hasta el jardín trasero del castillo, había rascado la tierra con sus propias manos provocándole raspones y ampollas en sus manos, así como ensuciarse de su camisa y pantalón. _

_Sudoroso, cansado, y lastimado, había terminado su labor; arrojo el cuerpo del rubio en la fosa escuchándose un ruido seco cuando callo a lo profundo de la tierra. Lo demás fue fácil, le hecho la tierra hasta que lentamente solo quedo un montículo que oculto con ramas y arbustos para que no se viera que la tierra había sido removida hace poco._

– _jejeje... lo logre... lo logre... ya no podrá interferir..._ –

_Admiro su acto una vez más, miro a todos lados para cerciorarse que nadie más viera lo que hizo, para luego abandonar el lugar tan relajado y tan feliz. Lo había hecho, el plan salió a la perfección y la hipótesis que había formulado en su cabeza resulto: "si el señor hizo vínculo con el... es seguro que no podrá ver lo que le hice a este entrometido", rato después. Rivaille no se percató de lo que había hecho, a menos que, a menos que bebiera de su sangre "ya me las arreglare para negarme" se dijo, Algo más que estaba a su favor, es que el pelinegro nunca le pedía beber del, y así, no sabría lo que hizo con Erwin._

– Se-señor... Señor Rivaille...– levantaba su débil mano hacia el rostro del mayor, se sentía mareado y apunto de desfallecer, como se lo prometió, el mayor le había destrozado el cuello, pero no solo eso, también le había tomado demasiada sangre al punto de dejarlo en el shock de perder el conocimiento.

– ¡¿cómo pudiste?! ¿Como le hiciste para que no me diera cuenta? ¿Cómo?– preguntaba, pero sabía que no le seria respondida su pregunta. El chico estaba casi blanco, débil y apenas articulaba palabra alguna.

–porque... ha-hacer vinculo con el...perdió el contacto conmigo... porque… porque lo amo... porque... usted es mío... y yo suyo...a-ayúdeme... de-deme de su... de su sangre... moriré... no-No me siento bien... –

– ¡No, ni una mierda!– de un arrebato alejo la mano que intentaba tocarlo del rostro– Adiós Eren...– fríamente se despidió del chico.

Tanto como pudo, los ojos de Eren se abrieron por la despedida del mayor, quería decir algo, pero las palabras solo se quedaron en su boca y no emitió sonido alguno; quería detenerlo, pero sus fuerzas fueron mermadas por la pérdida de sangre. Sus ojos se cerraron sin que él lo quisiera viendo por última vez como el mayor se alejaba del, y lo dejaba morir.

Corrió, corrió tan rápido como pudo. Salió del pasillo, bajo las escaleras a toda prisa, dio vuelta al castillo para dar con el jardín, se sumergió en el encontrando el bulto de ramas y malezas que Eren había puesto para ocultar la tierra removida. ¿Cómo es que no había podido ver en el "contacto" que tenía con el chico lo que había hecho con Erwin? se sintió frustrado, ese contacto hubiera sido útil en esos días; aun así no había sucedido y Eren se había adelantado a esa advertencia: beber de Erwin le hizo perder el "contacto" con Eren ¡Que estúpido fue! Era claro que el vinculo del con el rubio no era algo posible; no obstante, ya pensaría en eso después, tenia que sacar a Erwin de donde fue sepultado.

Sin mucho que pensar comenzó a escarbar en la tierra del montículo retirándola poco a poco para poder encontrar lo que ahí había sido enterrado.

– vamos... vamos... maldición... –

No tenía idea que pasaría en cuanto encontrara el cuerpo de Erwin ¿estaría vivo? ¿Estaría muerto? no había respuesta, la única forma de responderse era que lo encontrara, le quitara la estaca y ver si se despertaba. Él sabía que los vampiros podían morir temporalmente si se les encajaba una estaca en su pecho, directo en el corazón, pero nunca había probado esa teoría porque él era diferente a los demás vampiros. "Diferente" una palabra que lo alejaba de Erwin, por más que había hecho vinculo, no había podido protegerlo de la mente psicópata de Eren.

Después de tanto rascar, de escarbar, de limpiarse el sudor de la frente por el esfuerzo y seguir escavando, de ensuciarse por completo, encontró la sabana en forma de un cuerpo.

Se metió al hoyo, hizo a un lado la manta que ahora estaba sucia descubriendo a Erwin con la pose de sus manos sobre su pecho y la estaca en medio. No había que pensar, tomo la estaca entre sus manos, la jalo: una, dos, tres, varias veces, hasta que poco a poco fue cediendo y de un último jalón certero salió disparada la estaca del pecho del rubio, quedando en sus manos aquel trozo de madera que arrojo.

– hey... Erwin... idiota... despierta... –

Lo movía, pero este no se reaccionaba, estaba inerte, no se veia reaccionar tras haber perdido la estaca de su pecho que al parecer, no era lo que le impedía despertar.

– maldición... esto no está bien... no está bien... –

Lentamente acerco el cuerpo de Erwin hacia sí, pensando que lo había perdido, fue entonces que el rubio soltó un quejido y un suspiro abriendo los ojos en el acto.

– ¡Erwin! ¿Estás bien? di algo... lo que sea... –

– Ri-Rivaille... ¿co-cómo? ¡Ah, Eren! El me... –

– si... lo sé... –

– lo-lo siento... Riva... –

– ¿estas idiota? ¿que es lo que sientes...? yo no pude ver lo que él te hizo... no sé porque... pero no pude verlo... –mintió, sobre lo ultimo, claro que sabia porque no pudo verlo.

– de-debió ser nuestro...vinculo–¡lotería! El rubio había dado en el blanco.

– ya no hables... voy a sacarte de aquí... –

Tomando a Erwin por debajo de sus brazos lo levanto hasta sacarlo de la fosa donde lo había encontrado, lo recostó sobre el pasto; se encontraba agitado por el esfuerzo que eso le había provocado.

– Diablos... si pudiera alimentarte...– miro a todos lados, viendo correr una rata escurridizamente por entre la tierra, la tomo entre sus manos, ofreciéndosela a el rubio-tómala, esto no es igual que un ser humano, pero al menos servirá para que te levantes.

– Es- está bien... –

Con ayuda de Rivaille, se sentó en la tierra del jardín, mordió a la rata absorbiendo la sangre del pequeño animal que retorcía su cola y chillaba por lo que le causaban a su cuerpo. Era verdad, se repuso, energía que le sirvió para levantarse del suelo, apoyándose del hombro de Rivaille. Caminaron hacia el castillo lentamente, a paso del rubio iba Rivaille; los dos en silencio en lo que Erwin parecía sonreír. El pelinegro estaba preocupado por el, lo había despertado de aquel sueño, no sabía que tanto había pasado, pero agradecía que el pelinegro estuviera ahí; así mismo, se dio cuenta a que se refería Rivaille al decirle que Eren estaba loco. Recordó su mirada, esa mirada esmeralda que le dedicaba odio y desprecio, esa mirada fría que le decía "muere" "desaparece" en el momento le causo pavor, y no había podido reaccionar por estar débil, pero, debía admitir, Eren, a pesar de su juventud, a pesar de que intento matarlo y que seguro lo odiaba, le hizo sonreír. "es un chico con agallas" se dijo dándose cuenta que ya estaba en su habitación.

– descansa... creo que traeré uno de tus esclavos para que te alimente. –

– si... eso estaría bien... muero de sed... –

El pelinegro se dirigía a la puerta para ir por el esclavo, pero se detuvo con la mano en la perilla para cruzar hacia afuera. Se dijo que tenía que decirle algo, se sentía igualmente culpable por lo que Eren le había hecho.

– Erwin... yo... –

– no digas nada, esto no fue tu culpa... –

– pero si Eren no hubiera venido conmigo... esto no... –

– no digas eso. Tú me tienes a mí, pero Eren... Eren solo te tiene a ti, no puedes abandonarlo. –

– ¡intento matarte! ¿No te das cuenta? arrgg... como sea... ya no dará problemas, tome de su sangre hasta obtener la información que me ocultaba... a lo mejor lo mate...– escruto, totalmente indiferente a lo que posiblemente había provocado.

– ¿qué hiciste que?– saber eso le hizo levantarse de la cama, grave error; se sintió mareado, pero no perdió la atención hacia lo que Rivaille le decía.

– bueno... no estoy seguro... estaba tan sediento, y tan enojado al mismo tiempo que... creo que se me paso la mano– vocifero sin mucha importancia, una parte del se sentía arrepentida por lo que hizo con Eren, pero otra se sentía aliada por "librarse" del. – como sea... voy por tu sangre. –

– Rivaille espe...– no pudo detenerlo, ya había salido dejándolo solo en la habitación.

Hipnotizado, Rivaille llevo a la víctima que escogió para Erwin. Supo identificar durante sus paseos en las tierras de Erwin cuales eran los esclavos que compraba el rubio para alimentarse de ellos, y cuales estaban ahí al servicio de su amo que no sospechaban que era un ser de la noche. Erwin bebió de aquel hombre mayor, pero fuerte, su sangre era exquisita, sana, con una temperatura adecuada y una textura agradable al paladar. Después de ello se sintió satisfecho, renovado, repuesto. La energía volvió; el sentido, así como el color de su piel; al menos ya no se veía tan muerto como en sí lo era.

– Rivaille... ¿dónde está Eren, donde lo dejaste? –

– está en mi habitación... ¿porque? –

Sin responderle el rubio se dirigió a esa habitación, se sentía mejor ahora así que no necesito que Rivaille le ayudara. Lo vio a Eren estaba tan blanco como un pan crudo, sin moverse, sin siquiera parece que alguna vez hubiera tenido vida.

– ¿Qué-que vas a hacer?– pregunto curioso el pelinegro– es claro que lo mate. –

– no... Necesita sangre... si tú le das de la tu~–

– ¡ni hablar! Si esta tan sediento como me imagino que lo deje me matara a mí. –

– por favor Rivaille... no puedes dejarlo así. –

-¡ya dije que no! –

– No puedo creer que digas eso...– arremango la manga de su muñeca, encajo la uña de su dedo pulgar en ella haciendo que brotara el líquido carmesí.

– ¡no lo hagas! –

– lo haré... no puedo permitir que muera, si un día no estoy aquí no quiero que te quedes solo como yo estuve todos estos años... al menos tendrás a Eren. –

– ¿que... quieres decir con "si no estás aquí"?–

– nada es para siempre Rivaille... y lo sabes... ni siquiera nuestra eternidad, aunque seamos de raza diferente, la regla aplica igual. –

Sin más acerco su muñeca a los labios inmóviles del chico; dejo caer unas gotas dándose cuenta que entraban entre sus labios cerrados.

Tal cual como si fuera agua, sintió su lengua saciarse con una sangre desconocida pero deliciosa, lentamente comenzó a sentir que podía mover sus manos, y sus cejas, comenzó a abrir los ojos dándose cuenta de que aquella sangre, con la cual se estaba deleitando era del hombre que creyó haber matado, trato de mirar al rededor percatándose de una tercera persona en la habitación; Era Rivaille, su Rivaille, que se encontraba cruzado de brazos e indiferente a él.

– ¿y... cómo te sientes?– quiso saber el rubio que lo miraba aliviado de que eso haya servido para reponerlo.

– ¿porque? ¿Por qué usted? ¿Por qué no el señor Rivaille?– en cuanto se sintió con algo de energía, el enojo, la rabia de ser revivido por Erwin, a quien consideraba su rival y no por el pelinegro lo invadió.

– lo hiciste enojar Eren... ¿qué esperabas?– le reprendía.

– ¿por lo que le hice a usted?– luego dirigio su mirada hacia el pelinegro – ¿Porque señor Rivaille? ¿Porque fue por él? estábamos bien usted y yo... ¿porque sigue escogiéndolo a el? ¡Decídase! ¡El o yo! ¡El o yo! ¡Respóndame señor Rivaille! –

Tanto Erwin como Eren lo miraban esperando la respuesta.

– ¡mocoso idiota! esto no es un pleito de amantes, deja de ponerme en bandeja como si yo fuera un premio. –

– Eren... no tienes por qué acorralarlo de esa manera...– sintió la tensión en la habitación. El no quería saber que muy a pesar de que Rivaille lo aceptaba, aun así decidiera por Eren, así que tenía que hacer algo– Rivaille... déjame a solas con Eren– pidió, viendo que al pelinegro no pareció agradarle la idea– por favor... –

– ¡estás loco! ¿Ya se te olvido lo que te hizo? no dudara en hacerlo de nuevo... lo puedo ver en su mirada... –

– ¡así es! ¡Lo matare cuantas veces sea necesario!– vocifero el chico, no quería que lo excluyeran de lo que el también de algún modo era parte.

– ¡calmasen los dos!– Vocifero Erwin, y así, se hizo el silencio teniendo él la palabra– solo será un momento Rivaille...–

Miro a Eren, luego a Erwin que se veía decidido en lo que le pedía que hiciera, no quería ya discutir, esperando que Eren no hiciera una estupidez más.

– tch... como quieras... –

Se giró para salir de la habitación, una vez más volteo viendo que Eren esquivaba a Erwin, el cual lo miraba condescendientemente ¿Qué es exactamente lo que Erwin le diría a Eren para que le pidiera dejarlo a solas con él? No tenía idea, pero inútilmente esperaba, que no fuera algo que provocara de nuevo la ira de Eren.

...

* * *

**¿y, que me dicen? ¿les gusto? ¡espero sus reviews! o lo que quieran mandarme, tambien se aceptan regalos (?) Ahora es cuando realmente comenzara a ponerse interesante *-* bueeeeno segun yo, la ultima palabra la tendran ustedes. No he tenido mucho tiempo, pero si a alguna no he contestado review haganmelo saber :) **

**holawasholis234 : Gracias por tu opinión :33 me encanta describir todo, suelo excitarme con eso (?) lamento que no te haya gustado del todo, pero no generalices ¿de acuerdo? a algunas si les ha gustado. Pero como dicen: "cada cabeza es un mundo" así que es imposible complacer a todo mundo xD igual gracias por leer y dejarme un review :)**

**helena bl :jajajajaja ¡gracias por leer y comentar! :D es un trio así que como tal pues ninguno se salvara de Erwin (?) espero sigas leyendo :33**

**plola: "¿nivel Dios?" jajaja eso me causo gracia :´D ¡espero verte en futuros reviews!  
**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**¡Saludos a todos! ;)**


End file.
